In Another Life
by albluvscbg
Summary: AU..."Life is what you make it" or "Life is what happens when you're stuck dreaming your life away"? Come in a find out... Don't really know how to summarize this, but the old one soooo didn't fit...story has taken a new turn
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 1: **

**_Beautiful Disaster_**

Brooke's favorite holiday was always Christmas. She loved seeing the pretty lights and the winter window displays. She also loved decorating cookies and helping the staff trim the 12-foot Christmas tree that graced the front foyer. But her favorite thing about Christmas was getting to spend it in New York City.

It had been a family tradition for as long as she could remember, and pretty much because it was the only family tradition that the Davis's had. Every holiday season they would fly up to visit her mom's sister, Eleanor. See, Brooke's mom might not care too much about family when it came to her, but there was one person Victoria Davis was accepting of…and that was her sister.

Brooke was glad to see her mom actually did care about something besides herself and money. And though it hurt that it wasn't her, she always had her cousin Blair to cheer her up.

"Brooke, it's almost time to leave for the airport. Are you ready? You haven't even brought down any suitcases!" Victoria Davis yelled up the staircase to her daughter.

Just then Brooke emerged at the top of the staircase. She was dragging a Louis Vuitton suitcase that was practically big enough to be a trunk along with a smaller version she used as a carryon bag.

"Yes, I'm ready Mother," She said evenly as the proceeded to bring her luggage down the stairs the best way that she could. It surely wasn't easy.

"I could have had Carlota come and get that for you," Victoria said plainly. "Look at the scuffs you made on the stairs dragging those bags down. And your father and I just had the stairs waxed last week."

"Sorry," Brooke said sheepishly as she hung her head. She never felt as if she was good enough when it came to Victoria.

"Well sorry isn't going to buff those scratches out, now is it?" Victoria asked her rudely. Then she made her way outside of the house where a car was waiting to take them to the airport.

Brooke reluctantly did the same thing. She was ready to get to New York and see Blair, but she was not ready to spend two hours on a plane with Bitch-toria and her no-nonsense father, Cole.

When she reached the front door, she heard her father's voice call out to her from behind.

"Brookie," he said. "You don't actually think you're leaving the house in that top?" He asked her. "It doesn't even cover your stomach."

"_And he chooses today to be a father,"_ Brooke thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Mom didn't say anything," she told him as she quickly walked out of the house and closed the door. She was in no mood to change, and besides, she had a jacket in her bag.

* * *

Brooke couldn't wait to be in New York City. Just to be out of Tree Hill and away from her problems, for even a short time, was a complete blessing. This past semester had been beyond awful for Brooke. She had actually given her heart to a guy and really cared about him. Only to have her heart crushed by not only said guy, but her supposed best friend. Or should she say ex-best friend? Not only that, but Victoria and Cole were fighting even more than usual. It was driving her crazy, and she really wished they would just grow up and try for a separation already.

Ever since the Lucas and Peyton fallout she had been praying for the end of the semester to hurry up and come. She just wanted to be away and not see their lying faces any more. Because let's face it, everywhere she turned one of them was right there.

Now she wanted to hang with her cousin, someone who could give her the unbiased opinion she so desperately craved when it came to the situation. And Blair was also someone who Brooke knew could help her forget all her problems. Because if Blair and her friends knew anything, it was how to throw a killer party.

The only downfall of this trip was that her parents were going to be there so she couldn't escape them. Not that they would be paying too much attention to her, if any at all. And since they were going to be guests she was sure they would be civil to keep up their appearance of the perfect all American family.

They landed in the city not a moment too soon. Brooke rushed to gather her bags, not even bothering to wait for her parents before she got off the plane. She couldn't wait to see Blair, who she was hoping hadn't forgotten their little tradition. The tradition being that every year Blair would ride with the driver to pick up Brooke, and her family, from the airport and bring them both a giant Christmas sugar cookie to snack on. This tradition had only fallen through one year when they were 13, and that was only due to the fact that Blair had had a serious case of strep throat.

Brooke dragged her heavy suitcase down the tunnel that lead back to the airport, practically knocking over an older man in the process. But she was just so happy to finally get to someone who actually cared about her that she didn't seem to mind. And then about 50 feet from where she stepped off the plane, she spotted the person she had been searching for.

"Blair!" She screamed her voice very high-pitched and full of energy. She dropped her suitcase and began to run to meet the other raven haired girl.

Blair turned to face her cousin and screamed right back at her. "Brooke!" She yelled as she too ran in her direction. And when she reached her, they embraced in a hug.

As soon as they pulled apart, Blair turned and screamed to her maid she had brought along with her. "Dorota, go and get Brooke's bag before someone reports it as an unattended object and it gets confiscated!"

"Right away, Miss Blair," Dorota obliged with a nod of her head.

Brooke laughed as Blair turned back to face her. It was so funny to see someone order people around. But that was how Blair lived her life, so much unlike the people she knew in Tree Hill.

"What?" Blair asked her curiously when she noticed how her cousin's signature dimpled smile was plastered over her features.

"Nothing," Brooke quickly told her. "I'm just so glad to be here!"

"I know you are," Blair said, linking her arm with the other girls. "And I think you arrived just in time. From what you told me in your last email, Tree Hill seems pretty toxic. And not only that, but Chuck is having a party at his suite tonight. And guess who is coming with me?" She asked.

"If you say anyone but me, I think I might hurt you," Brooke told her with a giggle.

"Who else would I bring?" Blair said, as if the answer was so obvious. "Oh and I got this for you," she added, pulling a sugar cookie out of her oversize Dooney and Bourke bag.

"You remembered!" Brooke squealed as she pulled Blair in closer to her.

"How could I forget?" She asked her incredulously. "It has only been our tradition since we were six. Now let's go find your bags so we can go home and get ready for tonight."

"Sounds great," Brooke answered, with a bite of cookie filling her mouth. She was right; New York City was definitely the distraction she needed.

_Spotted: One Brooke Davis, being greeted at the airport by her cousin, the Queen B of the UES. We smell something interesting brewing…Don't disappoint us Brookie._

* * *

"So who all is going to be at the party tonight?" Brooke asked Blair, as she straightened her hair.

"Ummmm, I'm not exactly sure," Blair told her. "I'm sure all the girls will be there. You remember Kati, Isabel, Penelope, and Hazel, right?" she asked, turning her attention from her closet to Brooke.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded; she had met the girls last year. It had been around the time Blair's previous best friend, Serena van der Woodsen had disappeared for boarding school without so much as a goodbye.

"Oh and of course Nate and Chuck are going to be there," Blair told her, her tone full of hostility though she was trying to be nonchalant.

"Don't try to act like you don't care," Brooke told her coming over and standing behind Blair in her enormous closet. "You know you are excited to see your boyfriend."

Blair turned around and sent Brooke a look that she was clearly annoyed as she buttoned up her purple cardigan halfway. "I don't even know if he is my boyfriend right now," she said, exasperated, as she flopped down onto her king-size bed.

"Oh he's your boyfriend, and he has been since you were three. And he will be your boyfriend up until the day you two get engaged, so don't give me that," Brooke told her, leaning over the girl.

"I just don't know," Blair told her, rolling over and curling her body into a ball. "Something seems different with him, and I don't know, maybe we're just not meant to be."

Brooke laid down beside Blair not fully understanding what her issue was. "What's going on with you two?" She asked her as she looked carefully into her face. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Blair rolled over on her back, she hadn't told Brooke this, but she knew it was going to come out at the party anyway, so it was best to tell her beforehand she supposed. "Serena's back," she blurted out, rolling her head over to look in Brooke's direction.

"Shut up!" Brooke screamed and slapped Blair on the thigh.

"No, I'm serious," she told her, sitting up and wrapping her cardigan more tightly around herself. "And Nate has just been acting strange every since she showed up. I don't know what is going on but it is like he and Serena have some secret they are keeping from me," she admitted.

"Now you are just being silly," Brooke told her. "Nate and Serena would never keep something from you. They are the people who love you most in this world." And as she said the words, she could help but flashback to the whole Lucas and Peyton fiasco. But this was different. Nate really did love Blair, she had seen it. And Lucas, well he was just some horny teenage boy who thought he could get an easy piece from Brooke Davis.

"I don't think so," Blair told her. "But I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to go to the party and get blitzed so I don't have to think about any of it."

"I'm with you on that," Brooke admitted. "But can I just ask one favor of you?"

"Sure, anything," Blair said quickly, standing up from her bed and going to retrieve a headband from her vanity.

"Can I please borrow this Dolce and Gabbana sequined mini dress?" She asked her practically begging. "It has been pleading with me to wear it since I first spotted it in the back of your closet."

Blair just looked at her and laughed. "Well I'm glad you feel that way because that dress is your Christmas present," she said with another laugh. "So I guess it is really just up to you as to whether or not you wear it."

Brooke smiled widely and hugged the dress close to her body. "Thank you so much, B. You always know just what my style is."

"Hmmm, it's a gift," Blair replied with a shrug. "Now hurry and put that thing on so we can get out of here before our parents try to sucker us into going to that Art for Heart event they are going to."

* * *

By the time Blair and Brooke reach Chuck's suite at the Palace Hotel it is already packed with pretty much every teenager from Constance and St. Jude combined. There were people surrounding the massive bar, drinking whatever was in stock. Boys and girls were dancing out on the rooftop patio in various states of undressed. And there were even some guys playing beer pong over in the corner.

"There are the girls," Blair said, pointing to where her posse was congregated on the patio. "Come on, before we run into someone we don't want to be talking to," she told Brooke, grabbing her hand and pulling her along until they were safely outside.

"Blair," Isabel called, waving her over as if she hadn't already seen them. "Oh Brooke, that dress is to die for," she told her, clearly sucking up.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled widely as she answered her. "Blair actually gave it to me. It's an early Christmas present."

"Blair!" Penelope screamed, nearly interrupting Brooke. "You are never going to believe who had the nerve to show her face here tonight?"

"Who, Serena," Blair asked, as if she was totally uninterested.

"Yes. Can you believe that girl? She is completely ridiculous," Hazel chimed in, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'm going to get a drink," Brooke announced, feeling totally out of place with Blair and her friends. She knew she was welcome, but she didn't want to get wrapped up in any petty drama. She had enough real drama of her own to deal with.

"You want me to come with?" Blair quickly asked her, turning to look Brooke in the eye.

"Nah," she answered. "Looks like you need to plan how to take Serena down," she added with a laugh. "I'm a big girl. I think I'll manage."

"Alright, but I am sending someone to find you if you aren't back in ten minutes," she told her cousin with a smile. She watched Brooke go and then turned back to her own group of friends. She loved having Brooke here and she wanted to spend time with her. But right now, she had to figure out how to hold on to the only love she'd ever known.

* * *

Brooke walked inside the house, feeling instantly warmer. She hadn't really thought about the fact that it was winter when she had selected her ensemble for the evening. She headed over to the bar and had the bartender make her a lemon drop martini.

She took the drink and let the sweet liquid course through her veins. It was an instant release, not the total one she needed. But it was definitely going to help get her there. As she drank, she began to realize how crowded the house actually was. She wished for a moment she could be Blair, simply enjoying herself and having a good time with friends who literally worshipped the ground she walked on. And being able to let all of the random people and alcohol tune out her problems, but she wasn't like that. And suddenly, all she wanted to do was dull the incessant voices that were fogging her brain and making her enable to think.

She spotted an emergency exit and raced over to it. And as she pushed the door open she prayed that no one had already found their way out onto this little escape haven. She made her way out onto the fire escape and let the door close behind her. And as it shut, she heard a familiar voice yell.

"No!" Nate Archibald screamed as someone let the door fall closed once more.

"Who's there?" Brooke asked, not immediately seeing anyone around. Startled, she tried to open the door and go back inside, but it was locked. "Damn it!" She screamed, kicking the door.

"Now that's something I didn't try," Nate admitted, climbing back onto the level where Brooke was now seated in the corner.

"Natie?" Brooke asked as she squinting to see the person before her in the dim lamp light. She knew that voice had sounded familiar.

"Yeah," he answered warily. He knew there were only a handful of girls that called him 'Natie' and he didn't think they were the type to be retreating to a fire escape in the middle of a party.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much," Brooke told him, getting up from where she was seated and wrapping her arms around his neck. When she did she twirled one of her fingers through his hair.

This was a move Nate knew was only performed by one Brooke Davis. "If it isn't my favorite North Carolina girl," he greeted her as he squeezed her back. "When did you get into town?" He asked, placing her back on the ground.

"Earlier today, actually," she admitted, walking over and retrieving the drink she had left before. "And you would have already known that if something weird wasn't going on between you and Blair, so spill," she instructed, pulling Nate down with her as she resituated herself on the fire escape.

"Ugh," he groaned as Brooke pulled him down towards her by the collar of his shirt. He was tired of all the bullshit with Blair and Serena and their drama. He did not want to be a part of it. And in fact the whole reason he got trapped on this fire escape in the first place was because he was trying to avoid it.

"You know we are locked out here, so you better tell me what's going on," she said. "Either that or you better start putting on a dirty little strip tease because I am already becoming extremely bored," she added with a giggle.

"Can I take option two?" He asked her, leaning in so that their faces were mere inches apart. It was an act that made her breath catch in her throat, and she had to instantly pull back from him.

And again she wished she could be Blair and have a great guy like Nate. But she was doomed to forever get burned by losers like Lucas and never find true love.

"Is the alternative really that bad?" She asked him, letting her head fall against his shoulder. All these reminders of what she left behind were making her tired. And she didn't want to deal with anything at the moment.

"It's the reason why I couldn't stand to be in there," he told her, gesturing back towards the party that was raging through the door behind them. "Plus remember the little strip show you and B put on two years ago. It wouldn't be right not to return the favor," he laughed.

Brooke laughed too, but it wasn't the carefree laugh Nate was used to. The girl with that laugh was gone and she had been replaced by someone who had been broken and was now jaded by the harsh realities of life.

"What's wrong with you, Brooke?" Nate asked her, tilting her chin up so she was looking into his face. "The girl I knew would have jumped at the offer. And by now we would probably be streaking across Manhattan together because there is not anyway to say no to her dimpled smile."

"Well I guess I'm not that girl anymore," Brooke admitted, taking the final drink from her martini and wishing she had another. "I just want to escape," she admitted to him.

"Me too," he finally answered her after a few long moments of silence. "And maybe by being locked out here, we're both getting what we wanted," he added as his head came to rest gently on top of hers.

_Uh oh, looks like our golden boy N has a secret. Maybe B was right, maybe something is going on. And what about B. Davis? Looks like there may be some extra baggage she hasn't unpacked from the long flight. I know I won't stop till I know the truth._

* * *

Blair was tired of the chatter of her posse of girls. They were doing nothing but giving her a headache. She had to send two of them off to get her a drink, leaving only Penelope and Isabel there with her, the two that seemed to bother her least.

It had been twenty minutes since Brooke went off for her drink. So she and her friends scoured the entire party looking for her. She was nowhere to be found. But there was someone who seemed to be everywhere Blair turned…Serena.

She was outside flaunting herself in the hot tub when Blair and the girls began plotting ways to keep her from ruining their precious social structure that had been created over the past year. She had been in the center of the dance floor when Blair had searched it for Brooke. And she had been at the bar when Blair finally got tired of her friends screwing up her drink order and went to do it herself. She was everywhere!

Blair had had enough of Serena. She needed to be somewhere that she wasn't. She couldn't deal with a rival threatening to knock her from her precious thrown as queen of the Upper East Side. And then for a moment, she wished she could be Brooke. Brooke was the undisputed queen of Tree Hill High, and she didn't even have to work at it. She was beautiful, outgoing, and totally fun. All her friends loved her, even the backstabbing one kept crawling back to apologize. And it wasn't because she was scared of what Brooke would do to her. It was because Brooke was that good of a friend.

She needed to get out of this party scene. It was obviously having the opposite effect on her than she had intended. She hadn't seen Nate at all. All she _had _seen was Serena. Brooke was missing. And the alcohol she kept pouring into her system seemed to be having no effect whatsoever. Because if it had been working, she was sure she wouldn't have minded seeing Isabel and Hazel talking to Serena.

And then she felt the urge to cleanse herself. It was something she had started in the summer, right after her father had left. It wasn't something she was proud of, and she would deny it if anyone questioned her about it. But for some reason it made her feel better, and she felt worthy of her position.

She rushed to Chuck's bedroom, where she knew she could block out the party. Not that anyone would have been able to hear her if she went to the hall bathroom since the damn music was so loud. She entered the bathroom and made her way over to his marble toilet. And she sang her shameful song.

During the middle of her performance, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Is everything okay in there?" the muffled voice asked.

Blair coughed and then answered, "Perfect," before turning to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"If you threw up on my Persian rug I swear I will beat the shit out of you," the voice spoke again. And with his words, Blair knew it had to be none other than Chuck Bass.

She swung open the door and was greeted by none other than the devil himself, face to face. "Oh, your little heirloom is still perfectly intact. Have no fear," she told him. Of course Chuck was more worried about his things than an actual human. Worrying about another life would actually require him having a heart of his own.

But he did notice something in Blair's eyes. The confident spark that was once ever so present in them seemed to be dulled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "What's going on with you?" He asked her seriously.

"You mean other than you trying to molest me?" She asked, trying to divert the attention from herself and his now somber attitude.

"Blair I'm serious," he snapped. "I've known you since you were in diapers. You are one of the most self-assured people I know. But ever since Serena reappeared on the scene you've been acting strange. You're shutting people out and getting so wasted that it makes you sick."

Well at least he had gotten part of it wrong. She wasn't wasted, but in order to keep up her little charade, she might at least want to play the part. So she stumbled into Chuck, forcing him to catch her in his arms.

"See what I mean," he said. "You are not yourself. Now I'm having Jerry take you home before you get any worse off than you already are."

"If that's even possible," she said. And for a second time she wished she could be Brooke. Brooke had friends to take her home, people who cared if she actually made it. All Blair had was people who would rather party so they pawn her off on their hired help—story of her life.

"Oh trust me, it's possible," Chuck told her as he ushered her down to the lobby of the building to meet his driver.

_Is B back to her old habits? And what's this, Chuck Bass showing a similitude of a heart? I guess it's true you never really know what will be revealed from the mouths of drunken youth. Until next time, XOXO, Gossip Girl._

* * *

Brooke wasn't sure how she ended up back at Blair's house. All she remembered was someone finally letting her and Nate off that dreaded fire escape. Then downing everything she could get her hands on at the bar. But here she was, being tucked into bed by someone who she could only guess was Nate, next to her already sleeping cousin.

She was tired and her eyes were beyond heavy. She could tell by Blair's heavy breathing that she was already somewhere in dreamland. She felt Nate move some stray hairs out of her face and then kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, pretty girl," she was sure she hear him say. But that wasn't right. That was what Lucas said, not Nate. Not Blair's boyfriend. She must have already been dreaming, and she wanted to force her eyes open to see, but they were too heavy.

"Night night," she mumbled back before she rolled over and cuddled herself deeper into the down pillows and silk comforter that adorned Blair's bed. And she let herself become lost, hoping to go to the only place she could truly leave her problems behind, her dreams.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?? I hope you like it! This is my first attempt at writing something Gossip Girl, but I am so into the GG/OTH crossovers right now that I thought I would give it a try! Also, just as a heads up this is kind of going to be like two stories rolled into one...so you will have to let me know what you think about that as well...one chapter will be Brooke and the next will be Blair...but you'll see more of what I'm talking about next chapter! I have another question...do you guys like the Gossip Girl like Narrator comments? I hadn't had them in orginally but then I got to one part and I like "This narration might be good here" so I went back and added a bunch of them! And some things may be more like the GG books than the show, so just incase there are any discrepancies...that is where they came from. Anyways, comments are always appreciated, I love hearing what you all think and If you understand the way the story is going!! Just let me know!! :) **

**Audra**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Different Worlds Collide

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

_

* * *

_

In Another Life

**Part 2:**

**_Two Different Worlds Collide_**

Brooke awoke the next morning to someone shaking her bed and an unfamiliar voice calling her name. She so wasn't ready to be awake, so she buried her head under a pillow and snuggled deeper into her blankets.

"B, wake up," Serena called to her friend as she bounced up and down on her bed. "We're going to be late for school, yet again."

"School?" Brooke questioned groggily as she rolled over, pillow still over her face.

"Yeah, you know, big old stone building, lots of girls, all in uniform, big heavy books neither one of us bother to read," Serena joked as she tried to remind her friend.

Now Brooke was thoroughly confused. She was sure she had to have still been dreaming what with her having no clue who was talking to her just by listening to the sound of their voice. But now she was sure she had lost it. Tree Hill High was not old, and they definitely didn't have to wear uniforms there.

"Now, get your skinny butt out of bed!" Serena called, yanking the blanket off of her friend's body.

"Ahhhh!" Brooke squealed, once she felt her covers slipping away. She sat up and was totally surprised when her eyes focused in on the other person in the room. "Serena?" She questioned confused.

"Of course, who else would it be?" She asked, as if Brooke was being completely ridiculous. "B, are you sure you're okay, because you're acting pretty weird," she added, turning her head to the side to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brooke answered her. "Just a little confused, like where's Blair? And why are we going to school over Christmas vacation?"

Then it was Serena's turn to look completely confused. "Brooke, Christmas break was over two weeks ago. And who is Blair? Blair as in your cousin, Blair?" She asked her, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes, my cousin Blair," Brooke snapped. "Who else do you know named Blair? And what do you mean Christmas vacation is over? I just got here yesterday to begin it. Why I am here in Bl—" she froze mid-rant when she turned her head and caught sight of a picture on her nightstand. It was a framed photo of Serena and herself, dressed up as if they were attending some fancy party. They were hugging each other as if they were the best of friends.

"Brooke," Serena started, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Again, are you sure you're alright because you are acting pretty strange right now. I mean, do I need to call Nate over here so we all can get you better?" She asked with a smile. "I can get him to bring some doughnuts. Your favorite kind," she added with a smile, trying to coax her.

"No, no, I'm fine. Weird dream, that's all," Brooke waved her off, trying to seem normal. Was she in some sort of alternate reality or something? She needed to regroup. "I think I'm going to take a shower," she said. "You should just go ahead to school without me."

Serena shook her head and smiled. "No way, if you're ditching so am I! You know the only reason I signed up for half the classes I did was to talk to you. And if you're not there, well, then I have no reason to be there either."

Brooke laughed. "Okay, fine. I wouldn't want to go to school without my friends either," she answered. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Sounds good," Serena answered. "I'll ring down to the kitchen and get Bernice to bring up some breakfast so it'll be ready when you get out. I bet that will make you feel more like yourself."

"I hope so," Brooke smiled over her shoulder at Serena once more. She had always like Serena, and obviously in this world they were best friends. She just wondered; if she was in New York where did that leave Blair?

* * *

"So feeling better?" Serena asked as Brooke made her way out of the bathroom, patting her damp, dark locks with a towel.

Brooke smiled at her and tried to act normal. "Of course, I always feel better after a shower," she said, flashing her signature dimpled smile.

"Okay, enough with the fake, super-dimpled smile," Serena warned, pointing a piece of bacon at her for emphasis. "I know you a little better than that, B."

Brooke then smiled a real smile as she fell down on the bed and grabbed a piece of toast off the huge tray that was lying in front on Serena in the middle of the bed.

"Now there's my partner in crime," Serena laughed loudly. "So all weirdness from this morning is gone?" She asked, rolling over onto her stomach and swinging her long legs in the air.

"Totally gone," Brooke replied, trying to dismiss all the weirdness she might have cause. Sure, she was still confused as hell and had no idea what was going on, but if this was her life she planned to enjoy it as long as she could. Plus, it was much better than the hellhole she had left behind in Tree Hill.

"Good, because I have got big plans for us tonight," Serena told her, seeming to tease her with the information.

Brooke's face lit up at the idea of something exciting. "Well go on, tell me," she encouraged, taking another bite of her toast.

"No," Serena plainly said. "This is a big surprise for you. And it's just what you need to get you back to your complete self. All you need to know is that you need to be dressed to kill and that I will pick you up at 8:30."

Brooke's mouth automatically turned into a pout. Though she was all up for exciting, surprise plans, she wanted to know when she wanted to know.

"No, no pouting," Serena instructed. "Now I am off to get everything ready for tonight. I suggest lots of rest for you, young lady," she added with a sly smile and wink of her navy blue eye.

"Haha, okay Mom," Brooke answered. "I'll see you later."

"Bye B," Serena waved as she bounced out the door, leaving Brooke alone to think. Which was exactly what Brooke had wanted.

_Looks like our two favorite party girls are ready to hit the town. You know I'll be watching._

* * *

Brooke laid back on the comfy down bed that which, according to her memory, belonged to Blair as of 12 hours ago. How did she end up here? Was this some kind of alternate universe? Was this her actual life? Had everything in Tree Hill been some awful nightmare she had finally been able to wake up from? Surely it hadn't, things like that didn't happen in real life. Then again, things like this didn't happen either.

She debated on whether or not she could call Blair. Just to talk to her. She wanted to see if maybe, just maybe something strange was going on in her life too. But she was scared. Serena had already thought she was insane for her little outburst she had this morning, and if her reaction to that was any indication of how other people would act, well then she just didn't want to deal with it.

As much as she wanted to know what was going on with her life, she was also thankful. Thankful for a chance to escape. After all, it is what she had wanted. She wanted to be able to leave her world in Tree Hill behind. And since that looks like was exactly what happened, she decided to make the best of it.

She went to her closet and opened it up. It was filled with the most beautiful clothing Brooke had ever seen. And it was even better than Blair's closet, mostly because it was filled with clothes that were all her own style. She grabbed a slinky babydoll tank and pair of Joe's jeans, and then she bounded out of her spacious room, throwing a jacket over her arm as she did so.

Once she had reached the bottom of the Grand Staircase, a voice stopping her dead in her tracks. "And just where do you think you're going?" The voice asked.

She turned around to reveal her Aunt Eleanor coming down the stairs towards where she stood. "I, uh, I was just going to run to Bendell's for a minute," she explained, not knowing why she suddenly felt nervous in talking to her aunt. She has never felt this way around her, but maybe it had something to do with the way she was seeming to be sizing her up…looking her up and down in a strange, almost disapproving way.

"Brooke, what have I told you about dressing the part. If you go out looking like you are dressed for a night out on the town in the middle of the day, well, let's just say that is not the image that the Waldorf family likes project. We have to uphold our family name, because remember as your Grandfather used to say, our name is all we have," Eleanor told Brooke as she gently stroked her hair.

At the act, Brooke seemed to melt. She wasn't used to getting this sort of attention from the older women in her life. In Tree Hill she could have left the house naked and would be lucky if Victoria even noticed her leaving, in fact Victoria probably wouldn't have noticed she was even there at all.

"Now go change, sweetie," Eleanor coaxed. "I can't have my daughter bouncing around town like some streetwalker. Put on one of the tailored Prada dresses your father brought you from his business trip in Paris."

Brooke pulled back at the subtle insult, but still didn't really catch it; her reaction was more out of shock. Eleanor was her mother?!?! She almost didn't know how to react. Why hadn't she thought of this before? It was only logical if she had Blair's room and friends that she also had Blair's mother. Thinking about it was so much stranger than just experiencing it now, so she just pushed the thoughts out of her mind and went back along her merry way.

She was not going to let a little parental set back slow her down. So she nodded her head and answered, "Yes, ma'am," in her sickingly sweet voice as she flashed her dimples. Then she ran back up the stairs to her room to find an outfit she hoped would be appropriate to Eleanor, either that or she would just make sure she was nowhere around the next time she tried to leave the house. But other than that, she was unfazed and she didn't plan to let anyone ruin her vacation on the Upper East Side as long as it lasted.

* * *

Brooke was glad Eleanor had already left to go to the ballet by the time Serena came to pick her up. There was no way she was going to let Eleanor force her to wear some frumpy cocktail dress out tonight. She had picked up the perfect pink Betsy Johnson dress while she was out shopping and she knew it was the only thing she would be happy wearing out tonight.

"B! You look amazing!" Serena screamed as she rushed into Brooke's room and pounced on her friend's back, giving her a monster hug.

"Thanks," Brooke answered her, turning to face her once she had broken the embrace. "I'm just glad El—I mean my mom's not here because there is no way I would be getting out in this dress."

Serena just laughed in Brooke's face. "That's never stopped you before, B. I mean, what happened to your Chanel trench coat? Did you lose it or something?"

Then it all clicked in her brain. She knew there had to be some way she was able to wear whatever she pleased in this life, otherwise she wouldn't have a closet full of clothes that matched her personality. They would have all been prim and proper things Eleanor hand selected.

"No, I just don't have it. It's at the cleaners," Brooke quickly lied to cover her tracks as Serena's strange expression converted to a smile.

"Okay, well you will just have to start being resourceful again. Or do what we used to do in 4th grade, just wait and get fixed up after we leave the house," Serena giggled.

Brooke laughed too and shrugged her shoulders as if she wasn't sure of the suggestion. "Anyway," she started. "When are we going to leave? I am dying to see what this big surprise is."

"Oh it is so worth it," Serena told her. "And I have a little pre-surprise present for you," she added handing Brooke a tiny bag.

She opened it and pulled out a mini bottle of Cristal. A mischievous smile automatically covered Brooke's features as a matching one spread across Serena's face. "S, my favorite! You shouldn't have," she said, hugging her friend.

Serena laughed, "You're probably right, I shouldn't have. But what is a surprise without a little icebreaker. Plus, there is plenty more where that came from. I'm sure you will not be thanking me in the morning."

Brooke winked at her. "Probably not, but now I'm ready to get out of here and have some fun!" She screamed, opening her mini bottle and quickly downing its contents.

Serena pulled a matching bottle out of her purse and did the same thing, right at the same time as her phone began to ring. She answered it and quickly said, "We'll be right down." Then she hung up the phone. "Looks like it's time to go," she told Brooke.

Brooke threw her hands in the air cheerleader style as she screamed, "Wooo!" Then she linked arms with Serena and the two of them headed down to the awaiting car together.

_What's this? B's skills of deception are a little rusty? We can't say we're not curious as to why. Come on, B, what's going on in your pretty little head?_

* * *

When they exited the building the girls were greeted by a long black limousine. The driver was waiting at the back door to let them in and as he opened the door, Serena grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her back before she could enter.

"Not so fast, Missy," she told her, smiling widely at her friend as she pulled a red silky blindfold from her bag. "You need to put this on before you get into that car. And once it goes on, you're going to have to earn its coming off."

Brooke looked at her defiantly, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. "Alright, I'll do it, but if you make me do anything I'll regret, just remember that payback is a bitch," she warned Serena jokingly.

"Oh, I know," Serena laughed. "Where did you think I got the blindfold idea? You didn't actually think I was going to let you do it to me and not return the favor, did you?" She asked her seemingly shocked. She thought by now Brooke would realize how this relationship worked.

The two were both undeniable forces, no one could turn them down, not even each other. They were constantly the life of the party, well actually there was not party without them. And when they were together, they fed off of each other's entrancing chemistry. They were like wild, twin souls who had been separated at birth. Only lately, Serena was beginning to feel like Brooke was losing sight of that. So tonight was all about reminding her.

Brooke wished she could remember, she really did. This life seemed so much better than the life she could remember. But as much as she tried to remember Serena her supposed best friend, all she could remember was Serena Blair's best friend, and Peyton back in Tree Hill.

"Tie it on me," Brooke suggested, turning her back to Serena. "Just don't let me run into anything."

"I won't, I won't," Serena assured her as she tied the blindfold tightly around Brooke's head. "You are going to be given the utmost attention. I promise you that much," she added taking Brooke by the hand and leading her into the car.

"And that's just what I'm afraid of," she responded with a somewhat nervous giggle as she sat down and let her body melt into the leather seat.

* * *

**So here is the second chapter...It is where we start to get in to the actual story! Let me know what you guys think of it! We find out about Blair next chapter and I'm curious to see what you all are thinking...Sorry this chapterwasn't as long as the first, but I am trying to make them long and still space out the action of what is going on...you will see!! Thanks to everyone who has given this story a chance so far, and especially those who took the time to review!! I am really enjoying it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody's Changing

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 3:**

**_Everybody's Changing_**

"Blair, Blair! Get your elbow out of my head," a shrill voice screeched, waking up the brunette as she kicked her in the side.

Blair rolled over and tried to adjust herself to the unfamiliar voice she was hearing. She had no idea what time it was but she knew it was much too early for her to be waking up on her holiday. Deciding that the person talking to her had to be Brooke, she rolled over again and grumbled, "Brooke, be quiet. It is way too early and I need at least 3 more hours to be functioning at my full potential."

"Excuse me?" The voice gasped. "Did you just call me Brooke? I'm sorry, but do I look like your slutty cousin?" The voice was full of sarcasm, but also a hint of hositility.

Finally hearing enough of the voice to know that it in fact wasn't Brooke, Blair rolled back over and popped her eyes open. She took in the blonde lying next to her with wild curly hair. Who was she and what was she doing in her room? But as she looked past the girl, she realized it wasn't her room. Where the hell was she?

The look on her face must have been completely confused because the blonde looked at her and said, "What's wrong with you, B. Davis? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Where am I? And who are you?" She asked, sitting up straight in the bed and pulling the covers up around her chest.

The girl laughed and said, "Blair, are you serious?" Then noticing her friend's face was unchanging added, "Oh my God, you are serious. What happened to you?" The girl's voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing _happened_ to me," Blair remarked defensively. She didn't know much of this girl, but she already didn't like her. "Where am I? And who are you?" She repeated, looking the girl up and down, taking in her wild hair, rumbled white beater and black pajama pants. "Am I in some sort of strange dream?"

"Whoa, calm down," the girl began, holding her hands up in Blair's face. "First of all, you're in Tree Hill, the place you have lived your entire life. And I'm your best friend, Peyton," the girl explained. "Now are you sure you are feeling okay, or are you just trying to play some sort of joke on me because I'm starting to get scared."

"What? Why would I—" Blair started but cut herself off. She was sure to this Peyton girl she already sounded like a complete lunatic. So she put on her best fake smile and attempted a laugh. "Got ya," she said. "I saw a movie where a girl did that to her friend like two weeks ago and I have been dying to do it," she fibbed. _'Wow, way to think on your feet,_' she thought, mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

"Don't ever do that again," Peyton said sternly as she punched Blair in the bicep. "I seriously thought you had a stroke or something in your sleep and had amnesia." Then Peyton flopped down on the bed and began to laugh.

Blair laid there for a minute, taking in the silence and trying to process just exactly what was going on. She had gone to sleep in New York City, not Tree Hill. She was sure of it. And last time she checked, she definitely wasn't best friends with anyone named Peyton, in fact, she didn't even have a best friend.

Then it clicked, Peyton was Brooke's best friend. She was the one who her boyfriend had cheated on her with. _"Well there's one strike against her,"_ Blair thought. She had met Peyton once before, but they were much younger and she had change tremendously. And she must be in Brooke's home town of Tree Hill, but if she was here, then where was Brooke.

The more her mind raced, the more she knew she had to get out of here and do some thinking. She couldn't deal with this. She had no idea what was going on or anything about the place she was.

She turned over to Peyton who had practically fallen back asleep and said, "I think I'm going to go home," as she rolled out of the queen-sized bed and onto the cold tile floor.

"Nice one," Peyton chuckled lazily. "But you are fooling me with your amnesia act anymore," she added, rolling over and pulling the cover over her head.

Blair looked at the lump in the bed that was Peyton's body quizzically and then turned to leave the room. But she caught sight of herself in the vanity and she walked over to it.

On the vanity were pictures of her; a picture of her, Peyton, and a red haired girl wearing _cheerleading uniforms?_ Also there was a megaphone with her name spelled across it along the counter. Covering the vanity's surface was her favorite MAC makeup and her signature custom perfume. Was this her room?

Blair was beyond confused and she absolutely needed to clear her head. All the weirdness of this place or this dream was suffocating her. So she grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater that were folded neatly on the chaise lounge in the room and threw them on. Then before Peyton could stop her, she slipped out of the room and down the stairs. She wasn't sure where she was going, but all she knew was anywhere was better than here.

_Poor B, sometimes really reality can be a bitch. Looks like your pampered lifestyle is history. But we're interested to see how this one goes._

* * *

Walking down the blustery streets of Tree Hill, Blair wished she had taken the time to search for a jacket in that room…_her_ room. It was so strange; she didn't understand any of it. If she was here in Tree Hill, did that mean Brooke was in New York? Or did Brooke even exist? Well, she had to exist, after all Peyton had mentioned her earlier.

She walked for what felt like forever until she reached a downtown strip. It was covered with little shops, and it was so…empty. It wasn't like the streets of New York City she was used to. She could actually hear herself stepping on the concrete sidewalk.

After she made it completely down one side of the strip of buildings, she turned and proceeded down the other side. She found a place that seemed to be deserted and she sat down on the steps leading up to the front door. Now the town was starting to wake up, and she was beginning to see people entering some of the shops to start their days.

From this she assumed it must have been pretty early. But in reality, she had no idea what time it was. All she knew was, well, nothing, except supposedly her name was Blair Davis and maybe she was a cheerleader. Yuck, getting all hot and sweaty jumping around was not her idea of a good time.

She must have been totally immersed in her own thoughts because she didn't even hear the boy come up and sit beside her until he started to speak.

"You look like you've got something pretty intense on your mind," He commented, snapping Blair back to reality.

She looked strangely at the guy sitting next to her. He had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed kind a slouchy, like he had just been working out or something, in a gray hoodie sweatshirt and navy athletic shorts. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

She must have been looking at him for some times, not realizing because he began to speak again. "Do I have something in my teeth or something?" He joked with a nervous laugh.

"No, I'm sorry," Blair quickly said and shook her head from side to side.

"Well are you alright, Blair? You seem a little overwhelmed," he said, taking in the girl's distant tone and far-off expression.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Blair asked, her question coming out much more snobby than she had intended for it to.

At this the guy quickly stood up from the stairs. "No, I guess not," he answered her. "Some things never change," he mumbled as he started to walk off.

Blair sat dumbfounded for a moment than quickly ran after him. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, and the more she thought about it, she probably could have phrased the question better. But she was so confused. In this world, the only person she knew so far was Peyton. How else was she supposed to find out things if she didn't ask?

"Ummm, wait," Blair called to him, hoping the boy would stop. She didn't know him from Adam, but she hoped he could give her some sort of answers. Plus, his face was just so kind.

The guy stopped and turned around, causing Blair to run smack into his chest. Thus the two of them both fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Blair apologized as she quickly rolled off of the stranger.

"Well that was not what I was expecting," he told her, sitting up on the sidewalk as he let a chuckle come out, dusting off his hands that had broken their fall.

She laughed too. "Me either, honestly," she told him. She paused for a minute before she continued, apologizing was not one of Blair Waldorf—or Davis, whoever she was right now's strong suits. "I just wanted to say I was sorry about before," she said slowly hanging her head, "I think that may have come out wrong."

"Wow!" The guy exclaimed. "I can't believe Blair Davis is apologizing to me, Lucas Scott," he said completely sarcastically. "Hell must have just frozen over."

Blair cut her eyes at him so quickly. "Look, it's not like I am too above myself to apologize. It's just that I am rarely wrong," she explained as if it were obvious as she smoothed her hair back.

"Oh, well thanks for clearing that one up," Lucas laughed as he stood up. Then he offered his hand to Blair, "Here."

"Thanks," Blair said, standing up and dusting off her pants. "So, Lucas," she said slowly. "I better be going, but maybe I'll see you around," she offered, trying to be nicer.

"Sure," Lucas quickly responded. "I gotta run by my mom's café anyways. But I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"School? I mean, yeah, of course," she quickly recovered from her near misstep. "Okay, well, bye," she said and she began to walk back towards the house she had woken up in this morning.

_Spotted: One B. Davis being knocked on her ass by an unknown hottie. Don't worry, he won't remain anonymous for long._

* * *

When she arrived back at the big white house, she was surprised to find that it was completely empty. She walked around aimlessly exploring. She vaguely remembered being in this house once when she was much younger, but not enough so to be able to tell her way around the place.

After some searching she found the kitchen, where she made herself a bowl of cereal. Sure, she would have much rather had something else to eat, but she had no idea as to how to cook. When she put the milk back in the fridge, she noticed a note on the door.

_Blair, _

_Your father and I have gone to Milan for the week. He had some business things to take care of and we were sure you wouldn't mind. _

_Victoria_

"Okay, so this explains why the house is deserted," Blair said aloud to herself. She put her empty cereal bowl in the sink and went up to the room that was supposedly hers. Surprisingly she was able to find it relatively easily.

"So where did you go?" Peyton asked as soon as she came through the door.

Blair jumped at the voice. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to kill me?" She asked her, placing a hand over her racing heart.

"No, calm down on the assassination theories," Peyton suggested with a laugh. "I was waiting on you to get ready. I mean, it's already lunch time and we haven't even gone and gotten supplies for the party tonight."

Blair looked at her confused for a second. "What party?" She asked her.

"Okay, so can you please drop the dumb routine?" Peyton pleaded with her. "It's getting really old. The party you planned since your parents are out of town. It was sort of a back-to-school-basketball-playoffs party."

Blair looked at her and nodded her head as if she completely understood. "Of course," she told her. "Well we better call someone to go pick up everything we'll need. Is my maid on vacation too?" She asked. In her world it was only logical to have Dorota plan her parties. She surely didn't do them herself. So Peyton had to have meant someone would get the supplies for them, not they would acutaly go and get the supplies themselves, right?

"Maid?" Peyton asked. "You have a maid that comes once a week, but she's not really a person I would call to pick up our party supplies. Besides, we always do it."

"Oh, right," Blair said. "Well what should we get?" She asked Peyton, acting as though she just wanted suggestions, not information about what types of things she normally had at a party.

"Hmmm, well we should get some chips and dip probably, or just some stuff and I'll make the dip. Oooh, and it might be fun to do something retro like jell-o shots or something," she said, getting excited as she spoke.

Blair smiled; the party Peyton was describing sounded fun. And she thought she might even like planning it and getting it ready. "Oh and maybe we can do some cheese and cracker plates," she suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," Peyton agreed. "So I have $75 dollars in my wallet, how much did your parents leave you this time?" she asked, as she handed Blair a sealed envelope that had been lying on her nightstand.

Blair looked at the envelope with her name written neatly across the front and opened it. "Oh, I think we're going to be okay," she said, pulling out a black credit card and showing it to Peyton.

"That's what I'm talking about, B. Davis!" She screamed and high-fived her friend. "This is why our parties are always legendary."

'_Good to know,'_ Blair thought as she took a seat on the bed. "So who all is coming?" She asked Peyton, turning her body to face her.

"Only everyone," Peyton told her. "This is going to be a can't miss. Of course Nathan, Jake, Tim, Vegas, and all the basketball guys will be there, and all the cheer girls. Pretty much everybody who's anybody will be there."

"Great," Blair nodded happily. She was eager to see how she lived in this world, and they types of people she hung out with. Surely there weren't any super-secretive sneaks like Serena and Nate. "So what about Lucas?" She asked, taking an interest in the only person she knew aside from Peyton, "Is he coming?"

"Lucas, as in Lucas Scott?" Peyton asked her in disbelief. "Why would you care, it's not like you two are actually friends," she scoffed, seeming somewhat defensive that Blair asked her about him. Then she added, "Plus, with me back together with Nathan, I don't think he'd appreciate that too much."

"Oh, well it was just that I saw him earlier when I was out and I just didn't know if he had heard about it," She said, trying to make up an excuse. So she wasn't friends with Lucas, maybe that explains why he was so on his guard with her earlier.

"I'm sure he's heard about it," Peyton answered, popping off the bed. "I just doubt he's coming, what with the way Nathan and the other guys on the team have been hazing him so badly. I doubt he shows his face at any function that is not school related."

"Yeah, totally, I don't know why I forgot about that," Blair said, standing from the bed as well. She was disappointed Lucas wouldn't be there, he actually seemed like someone she could explain her situation to, well maybe. Let's now get carried away. "But I guess we better go and get all the stuff we need so we can get everything together by the time people start showing up," she added, changing the topic.

"You're absolutely right," Peyton agreed. "And on the way back from the grocery I'll stop and get some of my CDs for us to jam to, because I do not want to be listening to that crap you call music all night long."

"Fine, whatever," Blair gave in. "It's better than hearing you complain all night."

"Hey," Peyton shouted as she quickly pushed Blair in the arm, throwing the girl a little off balance.

"What?" Blair asked innocently. "It's not like it isn't true."

"Come on, let's just go before I kill you and this party turns into a funeral," Peyton suggested as she and Blair left the room and headed to the grocery store.

_B better watch her back. Seems like someone is preparing to stick a knife in it. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

**And so I can't get my comments to format correctly so it is up here...after three tries at changing it with no success I just gaveup! Okay, so here is the fist glimpse of what is going on in Tree Hill! I hope you are liking the story and there is much more to come in the next chapter with Tree Hill drama...you'll see. Thanks to those who took the time to review the last chapter! I liked hearing your ideas! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions for things to come. I have already written a few chapters but I am nowhere near done. Remember, next chapter is Brooke! :) **

**Audra**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Over and Over

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 4:**

**_Over and Over_**

"Can I take off this blindfold already?" Brooke asked, once she felt the limo had stopped. Serena had already forced what she could only assume was an entire bottle of champagne down her throat, and frankly, she was feeling pretty good.

"Not just yet," Serena teased. "I have a few more surprises for you," she said with a giggle. "Now come on, your party is waiting."

"Alright, but you better not let me run into anyone," Brooke warned as she let Serena help her out of the limo.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Serena told her. "But you are going to do one more thing," She said as she led Brooke to a booth in the corner of the club. "And trust me; you're going to love it."

"I better," Brooke warned with a laugh. God she was feeling good. "Where are we anyway?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Serena told her. "Now here, sit down," she said pushing Brooke into the booth and onto a waiting boy.

"Serena, what is this?" She asked, feeling she had landed on someone.

"This is the last part of your present…I got you a boy!" She squealed. "And he's super hot too. So go ahead, kiss him and you get to see for yourself."

Brooke busted out into a fit of giggles. "You do know me well," she said, as she turned around and tried to find the boy's face.

"Kiss her!" Serena screamed to the boy she had hand-selected for Brooke.

Then as the action commenced she screamed "Woo! Get it B!"

Brooke broke out of the kiss and pulled off the blindfold Serena had tied on her. "Well I have to say," she began turning to Serena, "Not only did you pick a totally cute guy but he is a good kisser too."

"I knew you would think so," she said as she pulled her friend up by the arm. "Now let's go dance!" And with that she dragged Brooke off to the dance floor, both girls sending a wave back at the boy who had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

_That's our girl, Love 'em and leave 'em. Just one question, B? How about you share the wealth. We don't mind sloppy seconds, at least not yours._

* * *

Brooke had been dancing for what felt like forever. Her legs felt like they might not support her much longer, hence her and Serena's leaning almost completely on one another. And her hair had curled up somewhat from the humidity in the club, even though it was winter.

Serena spotted the hot guy she had set Brooke up with and she waved to him. The she turn to Brooke and asked, "You don't care if I take Anthony, do you?"

Brooke looked up at her friend with a confused expression. "Who's Anthony?" And she stopped dancing and pushed all her weight on Serena.

"The boy I gave you earlier," She giggled, nearly falling over with the weight of Brooke's body on her.

"Oh him," Brooke said as she bopped Serena on the nose. "Nope, you can have him. Big Lacrosse boys are more your type anyway."

"Totally my type," Serena agreed as she and Brooke walked off the dance floor. Then she dumped Brooke in an empty booth. "You stay here until you can walk, and I'll send to bartender over to bring you another drink," she told her.

"O—kay," Brooke sang, sitting down on the leather seat. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she called after Serena with a wink.

Serena just waved her off then turned around and blew her a kiss with a big smile. Then in a minute she was gone onto the floor with Anthony.

Soon there were a flood of girls swarming Brooke at her booth. They all squeezed in on the other side of the circular booth, leaving her on the edge from where she was not moving.

"Great party, B," Hazel said, sipping on a cosmopolitan. "Oh and that guy I saw you with on Gossip Girl was totally cute."

"Yeah, totally," Isabel agreed. "Here, we got this for you," she said, passing a martini down the table towards Brooke.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she took the drink and downed it. She would do anything to tune out the out the monotonous sound of all their voices. She turned her face away from the crowd of girls. The last thing she needed was their nonsense bringing her down.

As she was staring off into space, she finally spotted someone worthy of her time headed her way.

"Natie!" She screamed as she lunged her wobbly body off the booth and into his steady arms.

"Awwww, no," he said. "So it is true, party Brooke has emerged," he laughed as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Yep, she's here," Brooke announced, pulling back from him so she could look into his eyes. "And now you're going to be my party boy," She told him as she ran a hand through his sandy hair.

Nate laughed again. "As tempting as that sounds, I've actually been delegated by your somewhat more sober counterpart to watch after you," he explained, helping Brooke stable herself with the support of his arms.

Brooke looked at him with a big pout. "If you must. But can you get me another drink first?" She asked him, giving him a dimpled smile that it was hard for anyone to turn down.

Nate shook his head from side to side, breaking her trance. "Man I am glad I'm on my game tonight," he told her. "Otherwise you would hate both me and Serena for this in the morning. But I'm going to be strong and say it is time to get you home."

"Awwww, Natie!" Brooke whined. "I don't wanna go!" She demanded and stamped her foot like a three year-old.

"I know you don't," he said, dragging her out of the club. "But trust me; you'll be thanking me for this in the morning."

"Fine," Brooke gave in once they were practically outside. "Take me home…with you," she said, the words falling out of her mouth so naturally.

Nate turned and looked at her, taken aback by his friend's words. "What?" He asked her, of course he had seen this coming, but for some reason the request caught him off guard tonight. There was something different in her voice.

"I want to go home with you," She plainly said, stopping dead in her tracks. "Please, I just don't want to be alone."

Her eyes looked so sad, that Nate just couldn't refuse her request. "Alright," he gave in. And the two of them climbed into a cab and headed to Nate's house.

_What's this? B and N leaving yet another party together? If I didn't know better I would think there was something going on between these two. Don't worry, you know I'll deliver you with all the details._

* * *

The car stopped at Nate's expansive house and the two poured themselves out. Nate tried to help Brooke the best he could, but she was being stubborn, convinced she could do it by herself. She stumbled on one of the uneven cobblestones and Nate had to catch her before she totally bit it on the pavement.

"Thanks," she whispered, allowing her body to be adjusted in Nate's arms. "Maybe I'm not as able as I thought."

He laughed at her. "I would have to say not. Now just be quiet when we walk in, but once we get to my wing we're golden. Mom just got back from Venice and the one thing she told me before I left tonight was if I woke her up I was dead," he explained to her.

"Well we wouldn't want that," Brooke nodded her head and put a finger up to her lips to signal she was being quiet as Nate began to ease the door open.

Brooke felt like they walked for an eternity before the finally reached Nate's room. In all the times she had been to New York to visit Blair, she had never been to Nate's house. It was actually a house, bigger than where she lived in Tree Hill, in the middle of the city.

"So here we are," Nate said, swinging the doors open to reveal a room that was way bigger than Blair's.

"Whoa," Brooke said, and after receiving a strange look from Nate, she added, "Your room is way messier than I remember." If they were friends she had to have been here before, right?

Nate laughed and kicked one of the piles of clothes in his floor aside. "Yeah, I guess Denise hasn't made it over to clean my side of the house lately," he offered as an explanation.

Brooke walked over to his bed and collapsed on the mattress, where she began to unzip her now rumpled dress.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Nate asked her, apprehensive about what her next move might be.

"I'm changing for bed," she answered him. "You didn't think I was going to sleep in all those layers of tulle, did you?" She asked with a giggle.

"Well here," Nate started, opening his drawer and picking out a shirt for her. "At least wear this," he said, handing her his favorite Dartmouth t-shirt.

'_Even in this life he is a gentlemen_,' Brooke thought as she took the shirt from his hand, noting how he turned his back for her to slip out of her dress and into the shirt.

"You decent?" Nate asked after a moment, as he waited to turn back to face the brunette.

"Am I dressed, or am I decent?" She asked with a laugh. "Don't worry, you can turn around," she told him falling back onto Nate's plaid bedspread and pillow cases. She was tired, and all the wanted to do was go to sleep, to lay with Nate and feel like someone actually wanted her.

He turned around and took in the beautiful brunette sprawled across his bed. This was a like a fantasy come true, only of course he knew Brooke wasn't in her right mind. Just like she had never been all the other times they had ended up in bed together after a night of him taking care of her. So he once again did the gentlemanly thing and crawled into bed next to her…just to sleep.

As soon as he lay down, Brooke scooted over closer to him and he opened his arms willingly to her. He held onto her tightly as she laid her head in the crook of his neck, where it fit so perfectly. And he listened to her breathe, until her breath had evened and she was asleep. Why did his best friend have to be some damn captivating?

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning, feeling like she had two giant elephants standing on her skull_. 'What the hell happened last night?'_ She wondered to herself. She rubbed her temples and tried to sit up. "Bad idea," she mumbled as she fell back down onto the bed.

"Oh so you're up," Nate said as he re-entered his room. "I brought you a little something to help with the mega headache you're probably experiencing right about now."

Brooke rolled onto her side and took the pills he was offering without question. "Thanks Natie," she said softly before chasing the pills with the water he held out for her.

"No problem," he said, as he brushed some wild hairs back from her face. "I called Serena and she said she'd come get you to take you home in a little bit. I would take you but my mom's making me go to this brunch with her garden club friends," he offered as an excuse.

"Nate, it's fine, really," Brooke told him. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Anytime," He said with a smile, his green eyes sparkling. "You know I'd do anything for you B."

Brooke just smiled and nodded before falling back down onto the pillows. And Nate got off the bed and headed to the shower.

Suddenly his door burst open and in walked Serena looking like a ray of sunlight. Brooke had no idea how she did it after the night they had had, what little of it she did remember that is.

"Oh B," Serena called as she spotted her friend sprawled out on the bed and rushed over to her. "Are you not feeling well today?" She asked, lying down beside her best friend.

"Not particularly," Brooke said, rolling over to look at Serena. "How come you're so bubbly?" She asked.

"It's called boy therapy," Serena giggled, "You should really try it. But instead, every time we go out, you end up here, with Nate. When are you going to stop doing that to him?" She asked her voice exasperated.

"Doing what?" Brooke asked her back. "You were the one who sent Nate to look after me last night."

"Yeah, that's because I knew he'd take you home and not try to rape you or something. Allowing me to be worry free and focus on my fun," she explained. "But seriously B, you can't keep leading him on like this. Don't you see how much nights like this hurt him?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Brooke said flatly, rolling away from Serena. She didn't like being accused of things when she had no idea what the other person was talking about, plus she had done nothing wrong. It's not like she had come onto him…that she remembered anyway.

"Can't you see? He's in love with you, Brooke," Serena said, forcing her friend to look at her as she spoke in a whisper. Her voice was quiet, but her words were strong. She knew Nate was in the other room and would kill her for clueing Brooke in, but seriously, Brooke was the only one who didn't know his little secret.

Brooke's face turned white as if she had seen a ghost and her jaw dropped open. Suddenly the reason why he was being so nice to her made perfect sense. Since when did Nate love her?!? This place was getting weirder by the minute.

_Poor B, looks like you just got hit with a massive dose of the cold, hard truth. Honestly though, we were all wondering when you were going to open your gorgeous hazel eyes. Looks like the balls in your court. How are you going to play? __We'll be waiting. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

* * *

**So here is the next part!! Sorry it took me sooo long to get it up, my internet is kinda on the fritz so...Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter...Also if thing seem a little bit different, but everything in these switched up chapters is mostly AU! So I hope you keep enjoying it!! Let me know!! Blair is up next and I will try to get it up much faster! :) Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!! I really like knowing what you think about the story and any ideas you all have!! **

**Audra**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Hold On

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gossip Girl or One Tree Hill...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 5:**

**_Just Hold On_**

"Great party, Blair, as always," Bevin commented as the hostess walked past where she was standing in the corner of the kitchen.

"Thanks," Blair told her, tipping her red plastic cup in her direction. She had to admit, she had never seen more of these plastic cups in her entire life. But she'd also never been to a party where she felt more relaxed in her life. Even though she would feel more relaxed if she could remember anything about her life here.

"Hey Davis, come on, we're going to play 'I never'," Nathan called over to her from where he was standing with his girlfriend Peyton and a bunch of other guys.

Blair had made it a point to study one of Br—or her old yearbooks so she could have a clear picture of who everyone was. Just to make her life a little easier and maybe seem more like the Blair they were expecting, whoever that might be.

"Yeah, B, come play," Tim called over to her, clearly buzzed as he stumbled into the kitchen island, barely catching himself and spilling some beer from his cup on his shirt.

"And cue Tim the Parrot," Rachel teased getting a laugh from the rest of the crowd. "She doesn't have to play if she doesn't want. Besides, she might be scared about what secrets might come out," the girl added as she flashed Blair a smirk and a wink.

"Whatever, fine," Blair gave in, acting as if she was annoyed. In reality she couldn't feel higher. She loved being the undisputed center of attention. Here in Tree Hill, there was no other girl who was getting checked out more than she was. And there was no one else people would rather talk to. For the first time in her life she was the life of the party.

"Now, I'll start," Nathan began looking around his circle of friends. "I never got caught naked in the boy's locker room by Whitey," he said, looking around the group of friends.

"Teresa!" Peyton screamed, pointing at the skinny brunette standing next to Blair. The girl's face blushed as she took as drink and sent Nathan a death glare all at the same time.

"Now it's my turn," the Teresa girl spoke up. "I never had multiple wrecks in the same week," she said flatly.

"Awww, that's weak," Nathan retorted, throwing his head back as if he was bored.

"Maybe so, but it's not going to stop you from taking a drink," she smarted back with a laugh as Nathan took a sip. Then she sent the group a very satisfied smile.

Peyton turned and looked at Blair. "I think this one counts for you too, Blair," she said. "Don't act like everyone doesn't know how bad of a driver you are."

Blair glared at Peyton; she was hating this girl more and more by the minute. How did _she_ know what kind of driver she was? It wasn't like she had ever even driven a car. But then it hit her, in this life Peyton probably did know more about her than she did. So Blair gave a faux bashful smile and took a sip from her cup.

"You go ahead Blair, I started," Nathan offered once she had finished her drink, letting the crowd catch a glimpse of his elusive gentlemanly side.

"Okay," Blair began. _'Let's make this interesting,_' she thought. "I never had sex with someone who was off limits," she stated, waiting to see where the chips fell.

No one took a drink.

"Oh come on," Blair said. "You mean to tell me none of you have snuck around behind each other's backs," her tone was full of disbelief. "That you are all just that honest."

"That was low B," Nathan called out, seemingly speaking for everyone as he pointed a finger in her face. "Even for you," he added, taking his drink and walking out of the room. Leaving everyone at the table to wonder exactly what he was talking about.

_Uh oh B. looks like you've crossed a line. We knew it was only a matter of time. Because we all know, you can't keep a good bitch down._

* * *

"Nathan, wait," Blair ran after him into the front yard of her house. The game of 'I Never' had quickly broken up after Nathan stormed out and her disappearance went relatively unnoted. She wasn't sure what she had done, but ever since she had got here pretty much it seemed like she always stuck her foot in her mouth.

"No, forget it," he screamed back, brushing her arm away from him when she finally grabbed it.

Blair stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm sorry, okay," she sighed. "I haven't been myself today. I don't know what got into me."

"No," Nathan answered, whirling around to face her. "You've been acting completely like yourself. I was the dumbass who actually thought you changed. I swear, I will never know why I ever thought you could keep this buried. That anyone besides yourself could ever mean something to you."

Blair stopped, dumbfounded. What was so big that it pissed Nathan off this badly? And since when did he know her well enough to make calls on the things that were important to her? "Nathan I'm serious. I'm sorry," she argued. "I must have spaced on the details of what you told me." She tried to sound convincing, but it was the hardest performance she had ever done considering she had no idea herself.

"How could you forget?" He asked, his tone still harsher than she had heard anyone use in a long time. "You were there!"

Blair was totally taken aback by his words…she was where? She watched while he was with someone he shouldn't be with? Can we say EWWWW! Her expression was clearly and utterly confused.

"Stop looking at me like you're so innocent and you have no idea what's going on," Nathan continued to yell. "You're the one who instigated this whole relationship between us. No wait, it probably didn't even mean enough to you to call it that."

Now Blair was hit with another shockwave, it felt as if she had literally been punched in the stomach. "Nathan, I…" she began but was unable to finish.

"You what?" He asked her, rudely. "You finally decided to get a conscience and this was your way of telling Peyton what happened while we were on a break and she was on vacation with her dad? Or no, you just wanted to ruin our relationship because she pissed you off for the last time and you had to get her back? Huh? Which was it Blair?" He continued to berate her with questions.

Blair just stood there, unable to catch her breath. In this world she had stabbed her supposed best friend in the back? Even if they were on a break, everyone knows exes are off limits. And no matter how annoying Peyton was it didn't justify her actions. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She was freakin' Blair Davis!

"I guess I finally got tired of being your dirty little secret," She said, speaking with her normal confidence. She was in control of this situation and she wanted Nathan to know it. "And I didn't want you to be able to hold it over my head the next time you came around wanting something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan challenged her, standing tall above her petite frame.

"Please," she laughed haughtily. "Don't try to pretend like you haven't been staring at me like you want me whenever Peyton looks the other way." This was something she had noticed, and she seemed to wonder why Peyton and Nathan were still together. At least this revelation answered part of her question.

"Is that right?" Nathan questioned her, stepping closer and breathing in her scent. "See the thing is, I know you Blair. You act all hard and in control, but in reality, you want me. And it kills you that you can't have me," he finished the last part in a whisper.

Blair tried to take a step back, but stumbled into the tree that was blocking the two of them from the party raging just on the other side of the door. His overwhelming magnetism and cockiness was preventing her eyes from looking anywhere but in his.

Then he leaned closer, their noses practically touching. "But the thing is, it's killing me too," he breathed, right before he captured Blair's lips in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

She automatically leaned into him, grabbing his face and pulling it closer to him. She was completely lost in him. She had never had an experience that was so completely consuming.

Nathan parted from her, trying to catch his breath but his breathing was ragged. "Not here," he quickly said, looking around to see if anyone had spotted them.

And Blair nodded her head. Not being fully immersed in this world it was hard for her to forget that what they were doing was actually wrong.

"Let me take Peyton home in a little while, then I'll come back," he told her. Then he quickly leaned in, giving her a kiss on her soft neck. Then he pulled away and began to retreat back to the house.

Blair grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her. "Don't be too long. This offer won't be open all night," she breathed in his ear. Then she pushed him away, sending him back towards her house. While she let herself slump down to the ground. If what she and Nathan were doing was wrong, why did it feel so right?

_What's this? Do we smell a love triangle with one Queen B right in the middle? Who would have guessed you'd be on this end of the drama for once. We know we didn't. But we won't miss a beat. We're waiting._

* * *

"What is the host of the party doing outside by herself?" Blair heard a male's voice ask her.

Blair jumped around; startled by the voice that broke the silence she had been allowing to surround her for some time. "Lucas, you scared the hell out of me," she said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Such language, Miss Davis," he laughed. "There's no need for profanity."

Blair laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Okay Dad," she teased. "I'm surprised to see you here," she commented as a change of subject.

"What? Why is that?" He asked her, curious to hear her answer, as he made himself comfortable on the ground beside her. "Am I not supposed to be here?"

Blair looked at him a little surprised as why he had to ask. She hadn't taken Lucas for someone who wasn't keen on the way things worked. She decided to be gentle with him, she didn't know why, but he had that affect on her. "Yes, you're welcome here. Just with all the hazing and everything, I didn't think you'd actually come," she told him, looking into his blue eyes. Eyes that she discovered were the same penetrating blue as Nathan's. But instead of the fire that burned behind Nathan's blues, Lucas's seemed to look into her soul, searching her for what was beneath the surface.

"You think I'm scared of Nathan and his little band of boys?" Lucas asked, searching her face for answers. "Come on Blair, give me a little credit."

"I guess you're right," Blair answered, trying to go on what little information Peyton had given her. "I mean, you haven't let them run you off the team yet. So maybe you're tougher than you look."

Lucas looked as his pride was hurt for a moment, but quickly regained his face. "Well I guess I will have to take that as a compliment," he said, shaking his head from side to side.

"I meant it as one," Blair admitted, "And I don't say things like that very often." She enjoyed being here and not having to uphold some always together, ultimately cool, ice queen image. It was actually nice not to have to mask her emotions, though at times, they still came out that way.

"That I've realized," Lucas agreed laughing once more, and patting her shoulder gently.

Blair smiled as well. "I guess I deserve that," she said.

"Nah," Lucas laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. I know your snide responses are mainly a deflection technique. So why so snappy all the time? Is letting someone get to know you really that bad?" He asked her, hoping to get an honest response but half expecting to be slapped across the face.

At his comment, Blair's jaw actually dropped. No one talked to her like that, and it totally threw her for a loop. Right as she was about to open her mouth to speak, she was interrupted.

"There you are," Bevin giggled. "Rachel and I have been looking all over for you." Then she added, finally noticing Lucas's presence, "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were _busy_. I'll let you get back to that." Then she threw Blair a wink.

"No, we're done here," Lucas said, standing from the ground. "Besides who am I to keep a queen from her public," and he bent down humbly offering Blair his hand.

She took it and stood with a roll of the eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled. Then she locked arms with Bevin and bounded away into the house. Lucas's questions were soon forgotten as her excitement of being the Queen Bee mounted.

* * *

**So I hope you like Blair's next installment in Tree Hill...I have to admit that her storyline has quickly become my favorite!! I just love drama and all my Tree Hill faves, minus my Brookie...Maybe I will have to do another crossover after this one! They are just sooooo much fun! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter as much as me...let me know in the reviews! And please do't judge Blair and Nathan too hard...he was broken up with P at the time!! In the tweaked words of Ross Gellar... "They were on a break!" HAHA! Had to throw in some friends! Okay, so going now...obviously I'm getting a little carried away! ;)**

**Audra**


	6. Chapter 6: Over My Head

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I only own this story's plot!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 6:**

**_Over My Head_**

Brooke lay in her bed at home later that day, her head still spinning. Why couldn't anything ever be easy for her? Had to be that easy just wasn't meant for her. God, everything would have been so much simpler if Serena hadn't opened her big mouth!

Nate had always been a guy she cared a great deal for. And even in those times where she thought she had felt something flying between them, she forced herself to dismiss it. He was Blair's boyfriend and that was the way things were meant to be. And she was Brooke Davis; she had felt connections with many guys in her time.

Now things long buried, and not ever meant to surface were being forced to the forefront of her mind. She was beyond confused. Why did she have to feel like exploring this Nate option was somehow stabbing Blair in the back? God, why couldn't she just remember the life she was living now? Why did all her memories have to revolve around Tree Hill?

She rolled over on her big, silky bed and flipped on the flat-screen television that was mounted on one of the walls above a massive gas fireplace. Maybe some mindless TV would allow her the time she needed to clear her thoughts and focus on what she wanted to do. Because it just seemed the more she learned about her life, the more confused she got.

Her phone rang, interrupting her from her reverie. _'Thank God,'_ she thought as she rolled over one more to pick it up, because TV was not providing the proper distraction.

"Hey girl," Brooke answered the phone happily, seeing Serena's name flash across the screen. She didn't know why but she felt the blonde tended to bring out her best characteristics.

"Hi you!" Serena screamed into the phone. "It's nearly six o'clock, where are you?" She asked her friend.

"I'm lying in the bed," Brooke told her. "Finally starting to feel like my head isn't being smashed in a vice. Why? Where am I supposed to be?"

"At my house, crazy girl," Serena reminded her. "Remember? Me, You, Nate, movie night?" She questioned her friend once more, hoping to jog her memory.

"Oh yeah," Brooke answered, acting as if she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Sorry, I just woke up a minute ago so…"

"Well that's no excuse, Sunday night is our movie night," Serena told her. "Nate is on his way here and we need you to be on the way too!"

"Okay, okay. Let me throw on some clothes that aren't pajamas and I will be on my way," she said, standing from her bed and flipping off the TV.

"Alright, well hurry, B. I am so ready to watch this movie. And I'm sure Nate will be disappointed if he has to wait for you to get here," Serena said.

"What? Why?" Brooke questioned, her voice growing panicked. The last thing she needed was all this added pressure.

"Because he loves _Die Hard_, duh," Serena laughed. "What did you think I was talking about? And Bruce Willis is so hot, even for an old bald dude. So hurry!"

Brooke busted out into a fit of laughter at Serena's comments. "I'm hurrying, I promise. See ya soon, S." And she pulled her brown locks into a high ponytail.

"Bye B," Serena answered.

Brooke quickly flipped her phone shut and threw it into the Prada bag she picked out to carry. Then she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and threw a jacket over the Dartmouth tee she was still wearing and left the house.

* * *

"God, I've probably seen it a million times, but _Die Hard_ is never not going to be my favorite movie," Nate announced, leaning back onto the large white sofa that graced the van der Woodsen's den.

"Yeah, Bruce Willis is so sexy," Serena said, standing up from the chair she had been curled up in to get some more popcorn.

"Serena! Nate doesn't want to hear about that," Brooke scolded, waving her hand at her friend. "No matter how true it is," she added with a giggle.

"Oh come on," Nate laughed with the girls. "You two are ruining the movie. The first time in forever I am actually allowed to pick the movie we watch and this is what I get!"

"Sorry, Natie," Brooke offered, patting his leg. "We had to do something to make the movie tolerable." And after she received the crazy look from him she desired she added, "Just kidding." Then she flashed him a wink and went into the kitchen to get herself a snack.

* * *

After a night of watching movies with her best friends, Brooke was feeling like it was probably time to head home. She was exhausted and she was sure tomorrow with school would be much worse if she did not have a full night's sleep.

"I guess I'm going to take off," Brooke announced. It was late and the three friends were sprawled out in Serena's living room blankly staring at her 72-inch plasma that was mounted on the wall.

"Awww, B.," Serena whined. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, standing up and stretching her arms above her head revealing some of her toned stomach under the baggy tee she was wearing. "I'm pretty much exhausted, and with school tomorrow…" she trailed off.

"Brooke's right," Nate agreed. "I better take off too," he said, turning to Serena. "If you want, we can share a cab," He offered to Brooke, turning back to the brunette.

Brooke smiled and nodded her head. "I'd like that," she said, her eyes seeming to sparkle.

Serena looked from one of her best friends to the other. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was going on. It wasn't everyday Brooke Waldorf was worried about how tired she was going to be at school the next day. And it wasn't like Nate Archibald lived anywhere close to the Waldorf residence. Yep, something was definitely brewing between those two.

"I guess I will see you both tomorrow then," Serena suggested as she pulled the blanket that was covering her body closer to her, acting as if she wasn't wise to what was going on before her very eyes. "I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow morning, B."

Brooke nodded. "Bye S.," she said as she walked to the door of the Van der Woodsen home.

Nate followed her and sent Serena a wave before he closed the door gently behind them.

_Could it be? Could the ultimate power couple finally be created with our own B and N? And how does S feel about this union of two of her besties?_

* * *

Brooke was in the kitchen eating a cream cheese covered bagel when Serena came bounding into her home the next morning.

"So give me all the details," Serena gushed as she situated her slender body on one of the antique barstools in the Waldorf's kitchen.

Brooke looked across her counter at her friend somewhat confused as to what she was talking about. "And just what details might those be?" She asked, hoisting her body up to situate herself on the marble countertop. As she did she had to adjust her navy pleated uniform skirt because it was practically up around her waist.

Serena hit Brooke's arm playfully. "Don't play dumb with me you little slut. I want to her all about what went on between you and Nate last night," she said, leaning back against the barstool.

A small smile crept onto Brooke's features at the mention of his name, but she did not give much away. "Nothing happened," she assured her blonde friend. "He rode in the cab with me to my house and then he went home, end of story."

Serena looked as if she wasn't buying it. "Seriously, B?!?" She asked her, getting a little frustrated. "I hand deliver you Nate, not only is he totally hot, athletic, and into you but he is all-around the perfect bring-home-to-the-parents guy. Why have you not made a move yet?"

Brooke looked at Serena as if she had three-heads. Now she knew what it was like to have herself as a friend because she could not remember how many times in Tree Hill she had asked Peyton similar questions. "It's only been like two days since you told me, chill," she half-laughed at her friend.

"Well whatever," Serena said flippantly. "You better hurry because you don't want to miss your chance." And she stood up from the counter, grabbing a banana from the fruit basket as she did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked her as she jumped off the counter, suspicious of what her friend was referring to.

"Oh, nothing," Serena told her. "Just that Nate has been waiting on you for a long time. And he's not going to wait forever, you know." And she linked arms with Brooke pulling her closer to her.

"I know, I know," Brooke agreed, even though she really didn't. "Well let's hurry and get to school before we get tardy slips again," she added, she knew this was a regular occurrence after finding a slew of them in the side pocket of her purse.

Serena laughed as she pulled her friend towards the elevator. "This is true," she agreed. "The last thing I need is another Saturday detention with Headmistress Queller and her mole."

At the Brooke let a laugh escape her lips. Serena really did add her own flair to everything.

* * *

"Brooke, Serena," a group of girls who were situated on the steps of the Met called to them from where they were walking by.

Brooke turned to Serena who rolled her eyes at Brooke but pulled her up the stairs anyway.

"Hi," Serena said flatly as she reached the girls, choosing to sit a step above them as if to how her superiority. She then pulled Brooke down next to her.

As Brooke tried to get comfortable on the cold stone step, she looked over the faces of the girls who were sitting before her. Then it clicked, these were the girls from the party the other night. The ones who had talked incessantly and made Brooke want to permanently plug her ears.

"So Brooke," one of the girls began, Brooke wasn't sure who she was but she wore a navy wool beret over her long, dark hair. "We heard you got a little wild with a mystery boy this weekend," she said, hoping Brooke would fill in the blanks for her.

Brooke looked at her with a kinked eyebrow, showing she was clearly confused at how the girl knew this. Since when was every little thing she did public knowledge? "What are you talking about?" Brooke asked her, playing dumb to see what else the girl would give away.

"Duh, it was all over Gossip Girl Friday night," the girl answered her. "Is it true you gave him a lap dance, in front of everyone? Not that we'd be surprised," she added with a laugh.

"Okay Penelope," Serena interjected. "That's enough questions from you. Besides, when are you guys going to stop believing everything you read on Gossip Girl?"

"Uh, never," Another girl with strawberry-blonde shoulder length hair answered. "She's always right. And she always has the inside scoop on everything. So how was he, B?"

Now Brooke was starting to get irritated. Not that she was a prude or anything, far from it, but there was one thing she didn't like, and that was gossip. "Ummm, he was a fine kisser," she snapped, not wanting to fuel the rumors any further. "But you'll have to ask S for any other details. My mind kind of goes fuzzy after that point."

"Serena, who was he?" Another one of the girls asked as Brooke tried to drown out their voices.

"Just some guy who plays Lacrosse down at Hanover. No one special," she commented. After all, she would know seeing as how she hand-selected him and spent the most time with him.

"Oh really," the Penelope girl commented. "All the guys at Hanover are so gorgeous. I'm so jealous B."

Brooke turned to her and forced a giggle accompanied by a fake smile. She didn't know how much more of this façade she could take. She felt like as soon as this little group disbursed there were sure to be rumors that she and Serena had a threesome with whoever they dreamed this guy up to be.

Serena noted the change in Brooke demeanor and came up with a plan for them to excuse themselves. "Hey B," she said, turning to her friend. "Let's go grab a coffee before the first bell. I could really use the caffeine."

Brooke nodded and pulled herself up from the steps. "Sounds perfect," she agreed. "I guess I'll see you all later."

At her words all the girls nodded vigorously and spouted off various goodbyes to both girls.

Brooke linked arms with Serena and the two of them made their way down the steps. It was strange; as they walked she had never had a more overwhelming feeling that she was being watched.

_Don't look now, B, but you just stepped into the role of queen. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

**Here is the next part for you guys!! I hope you like it!! Sorry it took me awhile, but I will try to have the next "Blair" part up sooner! I am almost through with this story so I will try to post more quickly!! :) Let me know what you thought!! **

**Audra**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: It Feels Like Tonight

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 7:**

**_It Feels Like Tonight_**

The next morning Blair wanted to do anything but go to school. Unfortunately that was exactly what she was being forced to do by one skinny blonde in a cheerleading uniform.

"Get dressed, B," Peyton instructed as she threw a royal blue and black uniform in the girl's face. "You know if we miss any part of the school day then we won't be able to cheer tonight."

She grabbed the clothing right before it hit her and sat up in her queen-sized bed. "I'm up, I'm up," she said in defeat. She guessed she wasn't getting the option of rolling back over today.

"Well get dressed or you can find another way to school," Peyton warned her as she turned and left the room. "I'll be waiting in my car. Five minutes, I'm serious."

Blair just looked at the blonde's form as she retreated from her room. Just who did she think she was? No wonder her boyfriend was cheating on her.

So Blair complied. She didn't know if the version of herself they were expecting here in Tree Hill would or not. She was sure as hell the girl she remembered from New York would not tolerate that attitude. And if anyone questioned her actions she would just chock it up to feeling extra gracious today.

In about three minutes Blair was exiting her house and heading straight to Peyton's car which she couldn't help but think looked exactly like a death cab. I mean how old was this thing, wasn't it time for an upgrade? Then she looked up to Peyton—was she actually _scowling_ at her?

"What's up your ass?" Blair asked as she sat down on the red leather seat. Then she pulled her long hair into a ponytail in preparation for the ride in the convertible.

Peyton turned and gave her a death glare, before turning her eyes back to the road. Then she peeled out of the driveway practically on two-wheels.

And Blair took this as her sign not to ask the girl anymore questions. Hey, she was just trying to be nice. And if Peyton didn't want to talk it wasn't hurting her in any way. Let her be mute!

A little while into the ride Peyton's phone began to ring. She picked it up and then chunked it on the floorboard under Blair's feet screaming, "Asshole!"

Blair pulled her feet up into the seat and turned to Peyton. Taking this as her opportunity to get some information, she asked, "Who? Nathan?"

"Of course Nathan!" She shrieked at the girl in the passenger's seat as if the answer to the question was absolutely obvious without having to be asked.

"What's going on with you and Nathan? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Blair continued to pry. She desperately wanted to know what was going on…hoping it didn't have to do with her.

"No we didn't just have a fight," Peyton snapped. "We had _the_ fight. And he broke up with me!"

Blair's face turned sympathetic. It wasn't an emotion she usually showed, but for some reason she felt sorry for Peyton. Maybe it was the whole sneaking around with her boyfriend thing. "Oh, I'm sorry, P. Sawyer," she told her, the nickname falling off her tongue like an old habit.

Peyton looked from the red stoplight to Blair. "God you're an awful actress!" She accused. "Don't even try to pretend like you're sad. You know you have wanted Nathan and me to break up since we got together. You were always saying how he treated me like a shitty piece of property and I could do better. But you know what Blair? Maybe I didn't want better, maybe all I wanted was Nathan!"

Blair just looked at the girl, her mouth hanging open. This didn't sound like the Nathan she had caught a glimpse of the other night at the party. He didn't seem like such a bad guy, but then again, she would never have pegged herself as the backstabbing best friend.

* * *

Blair had never been so glad to be at school as she immediately bailed from Peyton's car, not even offering her so much as a wave before she disappeared into the crowd of students.

She was thankful that she was just as organized in this life as she was in the one she could remember. Thanks to that trait she had her class schedule and locker number and combination tucked neatly in the clear front of her binder.

She went to her locker and slowly opened it. It was filled with smiling pictures of her and the various girls she had met at the party the night before. It also had a mirror in which she quickly checked her reflection and reminded herself never to ride to school with Peyton again as she smoothed down her hair with a black headband she retrieved from the locker.

She grabbed her history book, which seemed to be her first class and locked the locker once more. Then she looked at her schedule. It said history was in room 23. There was just one problem; she had no idea where room 23 was. She wasn't even sure as how to point herself in the right direction.

So she stood there, watching the students run off to various locations. She looked in each of the four ways she could choose to go…if her locker wasn't at the crossroads her choice wouldn't be so damn complicated.

"Hey are you feeling alright," she heard a male's voice ask as she felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder.

Turning around quickly she realized it was Lucas Scott asking her this question. "Is that like you're catchphrase or something?" She quickly retorted back with a laugh. It seemed like every time she ran into the boy he was checking up on her.

"No," he said, sticking his hands in his back pockets as he rocked back onto his heels. "I can't help it if you always seem to look like a damsel in distress."

At this Blair began to laugh profusely. "And what? You have some kind of hero-complex that you just have to come and check on me? Then try to right whatever might be wrong?" She asked him between laughs.

Now Lucas started to look embarrassed. "Well when you put it that way it does sound pretty crazy," he admitted, finding a sudden interest in his tennis shoes.

Blair bent down until she was directly in his line of vision. "Well today it might just pay off for you, Superman," she told him. "What would it do for your ego if I let you walk me to class?" She asked, standing up, and as she did Lucas's eyes followed her.

"I think it might just keep me from developing another complex from the complex you just brought to my attention," he laughed at her, reaching out and taking her books.

"Well, well, I guess you are a gentleman, Lucas Scott," she complimented, graciously handing him her books. It was just like school back in New York, except there she had to have one of the girls carry her books as the boys were not supposed to be in the girl's hall. "And see, I need to go to history, room 23," she added, pointing at her schedule in the front of her notebook.

"I think I can handle that," Lucas told her with a smile, one that was innocent yet mischievous at the same time. "Because that just so happens to be where I'm headed as well."

Blair smiled and nodded her head politely as she followed Lucas down the longer corridor to their left. All the while she was completely oblivious as to who had been watching their little exchange from behind the other wall.

Nathan Scott watched Blair and his "brother" walk off as if they were the best of friends, as he clenched his fists at his sides. Since when did she even know the guy? All he knew was Lucas better back off; this was one game that was way out of his league.

_Uh, oh, Nathan. Green is not a good color for you. And B, what are you getting yourself into…flirting with both Scott boys is a recipe for disaster, but that doesn't mean we don't want to try it._

* * *

"B, you want me to take the girls out to stretch?" The redhead, Rachel, came up behind Blair and asked her. The girl must have noticed she was staring at Peyton who was in a misery spiral and realized she needed to deal with that instead of cheer warm-ups at the moment.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Blair answered her, waving a hand to send the girl on her way with the rest of the squad.

When she heard the door close one last time, and all the giggles and loud voices seemed to dim, she went to approach Peyton. But this time, she might not get the side of Blair she was expecting.

"Hey! What do you want?" Peyton snarled when Blair approached her and yanked the iPod earphones out of her ears.

"What do you think I want?" Blair asked her back. "You are a member of _my_ squad and I want your skinny ass out on the court doing stretches like the rest of the girls."

Peyton looked at Blair as if she had just lost her mind. "You're kidding, right? Because seriously, there is no way you just said that to me," she snapped, standing up and placing her iPod gently on top of her cheer bag.

"Nope, this is reality," Blair told her flatly. "And just because your jerk of a boyfriend broke up with you there's no reason for you to go all diva and think you are too good for this squad. When Teresa broke her hand, she still got out there and cheered. And after all those rumors were spread about Rachel and that teacher, she stilled cheered. What makes you think you are exempt?" She asked her, her tone growing stronger by the word. She didn't know where this information had come from, but it was as if pieces were starting to come back to her.

"Because I'm not those girls, Blair," Peyton screamed. "Excuse me if the biggest thing in my world is not doing some lame ass cheers at a game I could care less about!" She screamed as she threw her pompons in Blair's face.

Blair caught the pompons and dropped them to the floor. "You have three second Peyton. Three seconds to pull it together and get out there or—" She was cut off.

"Or what?" Peyton challenged as she stepped closer to Blair's face.

"Or you're off the squad," she said plainly, stepping back at Peyton so that their noses were mere inches apart.

"Oh I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of kicking me off," Peyton said, "So guess what? I quit. Good luck finding a replacement for your precious competition this late in the season." And she grabbed her stuff and walked out, leaving Blair to watch her walk through the locker room and disappear.

* * *

Blair had to pull herself together before she left the locker room. Even though she could hold her own against the bitchiest, it still threw her off when she was faced with an unexpected opponent. Wasn't Peyton her best friend or something? She went to the sink and fixed her hair. Then she put a swipe of blush on each of the apples of her cheeks before she exited the now empty girl's locker room.

"There you are," a deep voice said as soon as she came out. "I've been waiting to talk to you," he added, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"Nathan," she breathed as she felt her breath catch in her throat. "What? Why are you waiting for me?" She asked him, not wanting to seem overly excited to see him.

"Because, uh, I wanted to talk to you," He finally got out. It was cute almost, the way he seemed to be finding the right words to say.

"Really? Well whatever is it about?" She asked him coyly, and then she leaned back against the wall.

"Uh, well, I guess you heard that I broke up with Peyton," he started, looking from his feet to her eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, and unfortunately so," she said, her voice somewhat snappy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked, his voice growing deeper and more defensive sounding. "I thought that was what you wanted. All the times you were telling Peyton I was too good for her. You didn't think she'd run back and tell me, letting me in on your master plan."

"What master plan?" Blair asked, taken aback by his accusations. "You treated Peyton like shit and that was obvious to everyone but you I guess," she told him. "And it is unfortunate in consideration of your timing for this breakup, seeing as how Peyton was so eager to leave me short one cheerleader for the competition."

"And that's all you care about, isn't it?" Nathan asked her. "The fact that your little cheer routine might be a bit off. Not even considering that the reason I did all this was because of you."

Blair looked at him and her jaw dropped. Nathan broke up with Peyton, for her? Of course he did. How could she have been so stupid as to let that little detail of their sordid affair slip her mind at a time like this? "I," she began, but he wouldn't let her finish.

"You're right; it's all about you, isn't it?" He challenged her, not feeling the least bit sympathetic. If she wanted to write him off, he could do the same thing.

"No, that's not it at all," she pleaded, pulling him back to her. "I just, I was being selfish."

"Yeah, you were," he told her. "And I thought everyone might have been wrong for stereotyping you that way. But you know what? They were exactly right Blair. You're just another bitchy cheerleader who likes to string guys along for fun."

"What?" She asked him, taken aback by his words. She wasn't sure why they stung so badly, but they did, so much so that she felt herself visibly flinch.

"You heard me. I won't be another one you do this to," he said, pushing up closer to her, and backing Blair completely onto the wall. "I'm Nathan fucking Scott."

"What?" She asked once more, as if she was incapable of uttering anything else.

"I saw you. This morning, with Lucas," he stated flatly.

"You saw me _what_?" She asked him, pushing his chest back from her. "You saw him help me to class. Excuse me for having a blank out as to where my first period was," she said almost laughing. "Seriously Nathan, you need to chill because jealousy is really unbecoming of you."

Nathan grabbed her hands and pulled her tiny frame closer to him. "I can't help it. You are so damn frustrating, Blair. It's like you bring out the worst in me."

"Well thanks," she said sarcastically, laughing a little bit. Nathan didn't loosen his grip on her wrists, but for some reason she didn't mind. She just sent him a completely satisfied smile; she'd nailed his emotions to a tee.

"Damn it," he said, letting go of her with one hand and slapping it on the wall. "Why can't I stay pissed at you? You're like the biggest bitch ever."

"And you're like the cockiest jerk to ever walk these halls," she spat back at him. "So when are you just going to shut up and kiss me?" She asked him, grabbing the front of his basketball jersey and pulling him closer to her. She didn't know why, but every time she was around him she wanted to touch him, like there was some type of magnetic force between them pulling them together.

"I guess now," he answered, leaning closer to her and attacking her mouth with such force he pinned her up against the wall.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her in his arms until she was sitting safely on the guard rail. Then she locked her legs around his back, pulling him closer to her and taking in his scent. She moved her mouth away from his to catch her breath and he immediately started covering her neck in kisses. She left out a small moan, feeling herself getting completely lost in the moment.

"Hck, Hmm," both teens heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. At this they immediately separated and turned to see who had just interrupted their heavy make out session.

"Coach," Nathan said, looking at the old man who had entered the hallway. His voice sounded like that of a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I came to see where my star player had disappeared to," he began. "But it looks like he was being held captive by the cheer captain."

Blair blushed and looked to the ground. "Ugh, sorry," she offered. Okay, so it was definitely embarrassing getting caught in the act by an old person.

"I suggest you run along Miss Davis," Whitey spoke. "Your girls are just about done stretching. And you," he said, turning to Nathan. "We need you thinking about other things, so go clear your head and all see you on the court in five, not a second later."

"Yes sir," Nathan agreed, heading back in the direction of the boys locker room as Blair walked towards the basketball court.

* * *

**Okay, so here is the next Blair part!! And I LOVE it!! Idk what it is but her storyline has been one of my favorites that I have written in a while!! But that doesn't really matter...I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know...also tel me if there is anything you'd like to see!! :) **

**Audra**


	8. Chapter 8: Follow Through

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 8:**

**_Follow Through_**

Brooke had made it through the first day that she could remember at Constance Billard School for Girls. It hadn't been as bad as she had thought, at least she had had every class with Serena, giving her at least one person to talk to. The classes weren't bad either. But there was one thing she hated about school. There were no boys. All there was were girls. She didn't know how Serena and Blair had done it for so long.

"Ugh I cannot believe it is just Monday," Serena complained as she and Brooke walked down the granite steps that graced Constance's front entrance.

Brooke turned to her friend and smiled. It was strange; while she barely knew anything about Serena she had never felt more in sync with another person in her life. "I totally agree," she told her friend. "And what is the deal with that test tomorrow?"

"I know," Serena said, raising her hands up by her face for emphasis. "Mrs. Hall is a total witch. How can she expect us to memorize the entire constitution? I mean, it's not like it is something we will ever you again."

"I know!" Brooke agreed in a high-pitched squeal, repeating her friend's words. "Hey, let's do something fun for a little while. You know, get our minds off school," she suggested, stopping at the bottom of the steps and turning to Serena.

"Okay, yeah," Serena agreed. "You want to go grab some drinks at the Palace?" She asked her friend, her eyes sparkling.

"We could do that," Brooke started, "But what I was thinking of was more along the lines of a little retail therapy."

"Ooooh, I'm totally in," The blonde told her. "Let's go to Barney's and then there was this pair of stilettos that were calling my name in the window at Jimmy Choo."

"Sounds like a plan," Brooke said with a huge dimpled smile. "I need a new pair of boots anyway to go with this killer minidress I found in my closet."

"Hot! B, you always come up with the most knockout outfits. No wonder the guys are always drooling over you," Serena teased her and she playfully bumped the girl's hip with her own.

"Well what can I say? When you got it, you got it," Brooke laughed, and threw her friend a wink. Then she skipped off ahead of the blonde.

"Oh you got something," Serena laughed as she followed her friend down the street, breaking into a run as Brooke got further away.

* * *

After a long afternoon of girl time, Serena and Brooke changed into some of their new purchases and headed down to the Palace's bar and lounge.

"So this is way better than studying," Brooke announced, taking a sip of the martini that was in her hand.

Serena raised her glass in Brooke's direction and then brought the glass up to her glossy, pink lips. "I thought you would think so."

And as soon as they had arrived, their girl moment was interrupted.

"Well, well, if it isn't my two favorite queens of the Upper East Side," Chuck Bass said, approaching the girls in his snakelike manner followed by his partner in crime Nate Archibald.

Serena looked at him and practically scoffed. "And if it isn't my favorite creeper. What are you up to these days Mr. Bass? Still priding yourself in deflowering virgins?" She asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Serena, Serena, always a pleasure," Chuck said, sitting down beside her. "And Brooke, you're looking extremely lovely tonight," he added, ogling her chest in the low-cut blouse she was wearing.

Brooke cocked one of her eyebrows and then looked at Serena. If it was anyone else you would kill them, but with Chuck it was just expected. "Well thanks," Brooke acknowledged, taking another sip of her drink as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs.

"Serena, Brooke," Nate said cordially as he said down beside the brunette girl. "What are you two up to tonight?" He asked them.

"Just trying to escape studying," Brooke offered as an excuse with a giggle, the vodka not quite starting to get to her.

"Well I think we could provide you ladies with a much better escape than that," Chuck said, trying to slide his arm around Serena's waist, while Nate nervously chuckled at his offer.

"Chuck, ewww," Serena said as she sloughed his arm off. "Gross. You are practically my brother."

"Step brother," He corrected her. "There's no relation."

"Ewwww!" Brooke screamed, standing up. "That's enough of this incest fest for me. I have to get some air."

"I'll go with you," Nate offered, standing up and giving Chuck a knowing glance.

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders and sent Nate his ultimately chill expression as if the whole thing had been part of some master plan he'd come up with.

Then the golden haired boy ran off to follow the brunette.

Once Nate and Brooke were out of earshot Serena turned to Chuck and punched him hard in his bicep. "If you ever lay a hand on me again, I swear it'll be the last thing you do," she warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Chill Blondie," Chuck breathed his voice even. "You wanted it to be believable, didn't you?"

"Yes," she answered shortly. "But I didn't say to violate me in the process. I feel like a need a shower now," she complained, shaking her hands up and down.

"Trust me darling, if I had wanted you you'd need a lot more than that," he smirked at her. "Just be grateful that I happen to agree with your little cause or you would still have a certain busty friend sitting across from you."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest. Chuck was right for once. She had needed him for this little scheme of forcing Brooke and Nate together. Still she was far from admitting it. "Whatever," she spat. "I would have figured out a way. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the lady's room."

"Don't let me stop you," he said with a wave of his hand as he leaned back onto the cushions of the couch he was resting on.

* * *

Nate found Brooke walking absentmindedly back and forth along the sidewalk in front of the Palace Hotel, kicking pieces of rocks that had seemingly broken off and staring down at her feet.

He approached the brunette beauty with caution, as she looked like she was deep in thought. "Brooke, is everything alright?" He asked her and he gently touched her shoulder.

She whirled around and was stopped in the middle of forming her sentence by his haltingly captivating green eyes.

"What?" He asked with a laugh. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

Brooke smiled, her dimples in full display "No, no," she quickly answered. "It's just; I mean I never noticed how green your eyes were until just now."

Nate chuckled somewhat nervously and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Well thanks," he was finally able to say.

Brooke just smiled another quick smile then diverted her attention down to her feet. She didn't know what was wrong with her, never in all her years of dating had she ever been the shy girl. She was always the girl that went after what she wanted.

"Okay, so what's gotten into you?" Nate asked her, grabbing her chin and tilting it up to force her to look at him. "I have known you forever and I have never seen you this quiet," he said, walking a little closer to her.

"I don't know," Brooke said, staring up into his face. Then she looked down quickly before looking back up at him. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything," He answered her, taking one of her tiny hands in his own and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Have you ever wished you could change certain things in your life?" She questioned, her voiced laced with curiosity. "I mean, like something big, like wishing you were someone different?"

Nate looked at her for a moment, his expression a little perplexed. "Yeah, I guess," he told her. "I mean, there are things I've done that I definitely regret, but who doesn't have a few of those."

"Yeah, I got ya," Brooke replied, backing away from him a little bit.

"But wait," he started, "Why would you want to be anyone but yourself? You're one of the most amazing girls in Manhattan. Anyone would kill for a day in your life."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. This was getting too complicated. There was no way she could explain what was going on to Nate without him thinking she was a complete lunatic. "I don't. I guess it's just more of a parent thing. I just feel like so much is out of my control sometimes, you know what I mean? I guess till be me but with a different situation surrounding me," She said, looking up at him. She was glad she could at least be honest about that. It seemed no matter what version of herself she was; she did not luck out in the parent department.

"I totally agree," Nate responded, walking over and leaning against the brick wall of the hotel. "My dad is all over me about getting into Dartmouth next year. It's all part of his grand plan for me or something," he complained waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Don't you love those," Brooke said as more of a statement than a question as she crinkled her nose and nodded her head at him.

"Oh yeah," he answered with a laugh.

"Eleanor is all about me not disgracing her precious family name. I mean, if she had her way I wouldn't leave the house looking anything short of a nun!" She cried and flung her hands in the air.

Nate continued to laugh at her. "You couldn't look like a nun if you tried. Even in a habit you'd still have tons of guys chasing after you," he told her, letting a large grin settle on his face from all the laughter.

Brooke looked at his smile and it completely melted her. There had always been something there between her and Nate, and now she was finally given the chance to see if it was anything more than mutual attraction. She walked closer to the sandy haired boy, standing in front of him. "Maybe so," she answered. "But I only want one of them," her voice now was full of confidence.

Nate nodded his head, fully prepared to hear about some new guy she had met God only knows where and was currently infatuated with. He was in no way prepared for her next move.

Brooke walked closer to Nate, until their bodies were mere inches apart. "You," she said, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

Nate was in shock for a few seconds. He had dreamed about the moment Brooke would wake up and realize that he was right there in front of her face, waiting to be more than a friend for so long. So when that moment finally arrived he was a little taken aback, but not for long.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," he told her, running his hands through her deep chestnut hair. His smile was stretching from ear to ear, reaching his eyes and making them dance.

Brooke smiled back at him, equally as happy. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to say it," she spoke back, without him fully realizing the extent of her words.

He grabbed her face and pulled her closer to himself, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He had never felt more alive in all his life. It was as if nothing else mattered at that moment.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been a long time since she had felt such an amazing connection with a guy and she had no intention of letting it end anytime soon.

As the two kissed, they were unaware of their audience. A giddy Serena and seemingly nonchalant Chuck watched from the top step of the hotel. And across the way, a blonde freshman spotted the couple and snapped a picture on their cell phone. Then she quickly disappeared down the street.

_Looks like good news spreads fast. B and N, the ultimate Upper East Side power couple. Let's hope this relationship lasts longer than our tans from Christmas break in Acapulco._

So sorry this chapter is kinda short...but I am giving you two chapters in one day!! Blair's part will be up soon. I hope you enjoy! :)

Audra

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Set it Off

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 9:**

**_Set it off_**

"So that wasn't so bad," Blair told herself as she walked to her car after the ball game. The Ravens had won, putting everyone she seemed to come into contact with in a good mood. It was as if their entire universe revolved around this basketball team.

"Blair, wait up," a girl's voice yelled from somewhere behind her.

Blair stopped and turned around, and it wasn't until a few seconds later that the red head from the squad, Rachel, appeared in her line of vision.

"Hey," Rachel said again as she reached Blair's side. "Thanks," she said flatly.

Blair looked at the girl as if she was crazy. What was she thanking her for? "Thanks for what?" Blair asked curiously.

"For finally getting rid of Peyton. I couldn't stand that crazy bitch," Rachel lamented to the brunette. "All her whining and wannabee emo mood swings, we are much better off without her."

Blair nodded her head as she took in the girl's words. She guessed she wasn't the only one who thought this Peyton was more than a little bit annoying. "No problem," she said quickly. "I have to look out for the best interest of my squad, right?"

"Right," Rachel agreed, hoisting her blue cheer bag up higher on her shoulder. "So, I just wanted to tell you. A few people are coming out to my cabin tonight, nothing major, just a few cheerleaders and guys from the team. I know it's a school-night and everything, but what's ditching one day going to do?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Blair just looked at Rachel and smiled. She was more right than she knew. Blair knew absolutely nothing that was going on in school at the moment so one more day really wasn't going to hurt her too badly.

"Anyway," Rachel started once again. "If you want to catch a ride out there with me, that's cool since it is a little ways out of town. I'm going to go to my house and change and then head that way."

"Sound good," Blair finally said. She had no desire to spend the night alone in an empty house, and this Rachel chick seemed pretty cool, a hell of a lot cooler than Peyton. "I'll just follow you."

"Okay, see ya in five," Rachel called as she was already backing away to her car.

Blair offered a wave and then jumped into the gray BMW X5 she had found parked in her driveway a few days earlier.

* * *

On the way to Rachel's cabin, Blair found herself in a full car. She thought it might have been just her and Rachel riding out there together, but the fiery redhead's Denali was completely filled. And there she was situated between Bevin and unlikely trip taker, Lucas Scott. Teresa rode up front by Rachel, then there was some guy named Skills in the back with a cheerleader named Ashley and a boy she heard Rachel call Vegas, she only hoped that wasn't his real name…same went for the Skills character.

Following in the car behind were Nathan, Tim, Jake, and some other guys from the basketball team.

"So Luke, who are you bunking with tonight?" Ashley leaned over from the backseat and ran her hands down the front of Lucas's chest practically groping the poor boy.

Blair couldn't help but laugh, she tried to hold it in, but it still came out as a muffled chuckle.

Lucas pulled the girls arms off of him and leaned forward in his seat. "Ugh, I think I'm just going to fly solo, but thanks anyway," he said, turning around to flash the disappointed girl a smile.

Ashley slumped back into her seat, seemingly disappointed that the quiet blonde didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her. She popped in her headphones and began staring out the window into the dark night sky.

"So that move was about as subtle as a heart attack," Blair commented, turning to her right to look Lucas in the face.

He looked up at her, nodding his head in agreement. "I would say so," he said, "I came out here in hopes of doing some team bonding, not hooking up with a random girl."

"What random hookups aren't your thing?" Blair asked in a somewhat teasing manner.

Lucas cut his eyes at her. "Let's just say I'm not into all that, okay. I'm trying to concentrate on basketball, and if the right girl shows up, then fine, we'll see where it goes. But I'm not the kind of guy that just tries to get with a bunch of girls. I guess my brother inherited all those genes from dear old dad," he said.

And as he spoke Blair could hear the animosity when he talked about his father and his brother. It was the voice the majority of her friends back in New York used, like they had been somehow scorned by their parents. She just wondered what Lucas's story was. "Haha, I don't think I got anything from my parents," Blair told him, hoping she hadn't created an awkward moment by making him bring up his family. "Maybe that's why they'd rather throw money at me then spend time with me."

Lucas looked at her strangely. For some reason he had always taken Blair for the spoiled little daddy's girl who was completely doted on by her parents. "I'm sorry, Blair. That sounds awful," he told her, rubbing a hand down her forearm. At least he had one parent who cared about his wellbeing.

"Nah, it's not that bad really," Blair said, crossing her ankles. "It gives me the chance to be me, to break away from their mold. I know it sounds weird, but I just don't want to be held back by their expectations."

Lucas looked taken aback for a moment, was this really happening? Could it be true that the girl he had once thought to be the complete opposite of him was actually the most like him? "No, that's not weird," he reassured her. "I feel like that all the time. That is why it took me so long to play basketball again. You know, because my dad was so kind of local legend. But in the end, you have to do what makes you happy, and not worry about anyone else."

Blair smiled thoughtfully back at him. "Exactly," she said lightly, unable to look anywhere but in Lucas's face.

"Okay, so we're here!" Rachel announced as she slammed on the breaks in her car. Obviously she had been going a little too fast down the driveway. "Break check!" She called as everyone was jolted forward, then back to their original positions.

"Rach, what the hell?" Skills called from the back seat.

"Sorry," she offered with a sly smile. "I had to make sure everyone was awake. Now you guys get our bags. We girls are going to go inside and get this party started!"

And with that the cars emptied and Blair headed to the house. She was walking along slowly when she felt a girl grab her hand and began to pull her.

"Come on, B," Rachel told her. "Act like this is a party. No more of the sob-fest I heard you and Lucas carrying on about on the way up here."

Blair looked at the redhead somewhat shocked. "You were eavesdropping on my conversation!" She accused, pointing a finger at the girl.

Rachel looked at her shocked and knocked the finger out of her face. "What else was I supposed to do? Everyone was asleep and you and Mr. Newbie were all having a heart-to-heart. I had to check out what was going on."

Blair rolled her eyes at Rachel and pushed open the front door of the cabin when they reached it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she teased.

"And besides," Rachel started again once they were inside. "I had to see if you were laying a claim on Broody or if he was fair game for the rest of us," she added with a wink.

Now this was what Blair was talking about, a friend who actually asked her if she liked a guy before she went after him. Where had Rachel been her entire life? "No, you're good," Blair told her, she wasn't planning on laying her claim on anyone just yet. And besides, Lucas didn't seem like he wanted to be claimed.

"Great," Rachel laughed. "More for the rest of us. Especially since now things are wide open for you and Nathan," she said, slapping the girl on the hip.

Blair looked at Rachel in complete and utter shock. She knew about her and Nathan?!? "Me and Nathan what?" Blair asked innocently.

"Please, take the innocent little virgin girl act somewhere else," Rachel said flatly. "I think the only one who didn't know about you and Nathan was Peyton. And that was only because she was too wrapped up in herself and all her drama to notice anything going on around her."

Blair just looked at Rachel, not sure where the girl was going with all this.

"B, I don't care," Rachel said, hoping the other girl understood she wasn't judging her. "Some things you just can't fight. And unfortunately my dear, Nathan Scott is one of them. Whatever you want to happen now, I got your back. Just like you had mine with the whole Mr. Simmons thing. We have to stick together."

"Thanks Rach," Blair said with a small smile. And then she retreated to the kitchen where the rest of the party was starting to take shape.

_So is B finally finding her place in Tree Hill? Only time will tell…_

* * *

"_So this party is great,"_ Blair thought to herself as she observed everyone from the bar in the kitchen. So far it was nothing but a full on make out party. Well that is for the couples who had decidedly paired off—Bevin and Skills; Ashley and Vegas.

Rachel was talking to Jake and Lucas in the corner of the room. While Teresa, obviously trying to flirt with Nathan, was dancing like a full on stripper in front of him and Tim. Not that Blair was jealous; she and Nathan were not a couple. Plus Teresa didn't have anything on her. And though she did feel a huge attraction to Nathan, no matter how much the Blair everyone thought she was knew about him, she knew absolutely nothing. Plus, she was not really feeling the whole speed-dating vibe the party had going on.

So while everyone else was seemingly distracted, Blair opened the back door of the cabin and made her way on to the expansive wrap-around porch that surrounded the place. She looked out into the distance, and she noticed the moon shining on the lake. It looked like a good place to do some thinking so she let herself wander that way.

When she reached the edge of the lake she noticed a tiny dock was sticking out onto it. She stepped up on it, hoping the structure wouldn't collapse beneath her—it looked like it had been built ages ago and might not necessarily still be sturdy. Still, it seemed peaceful enough, so she walked out to the edge by the water. And taking her brown ballet flats off she let her feet dangle.

The water was ice cold, but she didn't mind. It felt nice to feel the sting—to let her know she was still alive and not just in some dream. So she sat and stared out across the woods surrounded lake, just taking in all the beauty of it. She had never been a wilderness girl; in fact the wildest she had ever gotten was probably Central Park. But she could see why people enjoyed it.

She leaned back onto her elbows and let her head fall to her shoulder. What was she doing? Was what she was experiencing real life? She really needed to talk to Brooke, to see if she was having these same feelings. Because if she wasn't, it would tell her that is was all her acting crazy.

"There you are," a voice snapped Blair from the overwhelming thoughts that were covering her brain.

She leaned her head all the way back to see who was calling to her. "Well I've been here the whole time," she said, as if it was obvious.

Lucas walked a little closer to her and sat down beside her on the dock, bending his knees and letting his arms rest on them. "This seat taken?" He asked her slowly.

Blair looked at him and flashed a small smile as she shook her head from side to side. "Besides, even if it was, you're here now. But I have to warn you, if you try and make a move on me I might just have to push you in," she told him with a giggle.

"Well damn," Lucas said jokingly. "Maybe I should go ahead and go back to the house because you just ruined all my game."

Blair turned and glared at him, picking one of her feet out of the water and splashing him with the cold water. "Shut it Scott," she warned. "It just so happens I could use some interesting conversation so go ahead, tell me, why aren't you inside?" She asked him, looking at him intently for an answer.

"Why aren't you?" He questioned back, turning his head to look in her face.

"No, no, no," Blair said as she waved a manicured nail at him. "You can't answer a question with a question. That is just not fair."

Lucas busted out laughing at her childish antics. "Sorry sweetheart but whoever told you that life was going to be fair?" He asked her with a knowing voice.

It was a voice that drove Blair crazy. She hated when people acted like they knew everything. "Yeah, but just answer the question. Stop trying to be some sort of Confucius wannabee," she told him.

"Oh you got me," Lucas said, placing a hand on his chest. "That's exactly what I wanted to be in my life and you just ruined my dream."

"Nice try," Blair told him with a smirk. "But your subject change is not getting you out of this one. Now answer the question."

"Let's just say I was looking for some company that I couldn't find inside," he told her, flashing her a smile. "Plus once Peyton crashed the party and tried to fight Teresa for letting Nathan do body shots on her it kind of ruined the vibe."

Blair's eyes widened at his admission. "Is Peyton still here?" She asked him, really not wanting to run into the blonde.

"I doubt it," Lucas told her. "She tried to get me to take her home, I think to make Nathan jealous, but they ended up walking out the front door together, so who knows," he said.

Blair just nodded her head. _"So Peyton and Nathan are getting back together,"_ she thought. At that she started to wonder if all the things she had heard about Nathan were seemingly true, and maybe she had simply been deceived by his smooth talking and magnetic draw.

"I think I'm going to go up on the porch and sit for a minute," Lucas spoke, rising from his position on the dock. "You want to join me?" He asked her.

Blair looked up at him, "Sure," she answered, standing as well. Her feet were starting to go numb and she figured she had better warm them up before she got frostbite or something.

So the two of them walked back to the house, not really saying much, just taking in the other's company.

* * *

**Okay...so I hope this gave yo your Blair in Tree Hill fix...There is still more to come! Soon the girls will meet back up, so that will be interesting!! Let me know what you guys want to see and if you still want to read more of this story! :) **

**Audra**


	10. Chapter 10: What Dreams May Come

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 10:**

Later that night, Brooke found herself stepping off her private elevator and back into the penthouse. She wasn't really clear on all the events of the night; everything had pretty much been a big blur. All she was sure of is that she felt happier than she had in a long time.

She threw her coat onto the coat rack that stood in the entryway and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She touched the screen to read a new text from Serena that made her giggle. She walked over to the staircase and started to walk up it, but was stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"And so she finally returns," a loud voice boomed across the entrance hall.

Brooke turned around, Eleanor's voice did not seem happy in the least. "Sorry," she offered with a smile. "I didn't realize what time it was."

"Brooke, that excuse is not going to work with me," Eleanor told her flatly. "How can you not realize the time when you have your cell phone in your hand. It has a clock on it, correct?" She asked in a smart aleck tone.

Brooke just stood there. She wasn't sure which shocked her more, the fact that Eleanor was getting an attitude with her, or the idea that she was actually getting in trouble for coming in late.

"From your lack of an answer I'm going to assume you've run out of excuses. Now Brooke, from now on you need to be home by 11 on weeknights," she said sternly. "Coming in at 1:30 is no longer an option."

Brooke just shook her head as if she understood. "Yes ma'am," she answered like a good little girl.

"Good," Eleanor repeated. "I'm glad we see eye to eye on that. And now for this outfit, Brooke what were you thinking?" She asked as if she was disgusted. "I tell you to dress appropriate and this is what you come up with?"

Brooke looked down at herself; she didn't think anything was wrong with the way she looked. Sure maybe her top was a little low, and her skirt was a little short, but she wore things like this all the time in Tree Hill and no one seemed to care.

"You need to stop dressing like Serena. Maybe her mother lets her run around in whatever crazy outfit she wants, but you are a Waldorf for God's sakes. I care about your reputation honey, and the way you are wearing the family name. I just don't want certain doors to be closed to you in the future because of things done in your youth. So please, do not let me catch you in something like this again or I will have Bernice start hand selecting your outfits. Am I clear?" She asked, her eyes narrowed as she started Brooke down.

Brooke just shook her head in response to Eleanor. She had always thought she had it bad with Victoria and Cole ignoring her, but maybe this was actually worse. It seemed like everything Eleanor ever said to her was some type of criticism. Was she really that awful of a daughter, that big of a disgrace?

"Now go get ready for bed. You do have school tomorrow, after all," Eleanor instructed as she turned and went back into the living area.

Brooke watched her walk back to the wet bar and pour herself another drink. Then she shook her head from side to side. The feelings of happiness from earlier were long forgotten; now all she could think about was the fact that no matter which version of herself she was, she was never going to be good enough.

* * *

Brooke woke up with her alarm, bright and early. She knew she had to be at school in a few hours and she had every intention of being on time. Maybe if she worked harder, she could be the better version of herself that everyone expected her to be.

She ignored the calls to her phone from both Serena and Nate. She was sure they would be coming up with a way to distract her, keep her from getting to school on time.

She took a shower, dried her hair, and applied her makeup. It was simple, well very understated compared to the makeup she usually wore. The she pulled her hair up halfway with a slight poof at the top. She put on her Constance uniform, and her pearl jewelry to accent her look.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself, but she was sure Eleanor would be proud to acknowledge this version of her daughter.

She grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs, eager to show her mother that she could in fact be the girl she thought she could be.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she found the living room to be covered with racks of clothing and being swarmed by various people that she had no idea who they were. Searching through the crowd from her perch near the stairs she was able to spot Eleanor sitting on the loveseat seeming to be going over some charts of some sort.

She made her way over to the where Eleanor sat, hoping to catch her attention in a good way this time.

She cleared her throat in front of the woman. "Mom," she started, her quieter than she thought it could be.

Eleanor looked up from her papers, seemingly annoyed that she was being interrupted. She stared at Brooke through the glasses that were perched at the end of her nose. "Yes," she said expectantly.

Her harsh tone took Brooke aback; she wasn't expecting to be received so negatively. "Umm, I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving for school," she said, smiling as she tried to seem unfazed.

"Okay, well, alright then," Eleanor told her, looking back down at the paperwork before her.

Brooke took this action as her cue to leave. Obviously she was no longer wanted around here, so she hoisted her purse a little higher on her shoulder back out of the room.

She watched from a distance as Eleanor was completely surrounded by a mass of people. And all of those people she seemed to have the time of day for, but then again, those people weren't her.

* * *

Brooke walked aimlessly down the street. She had given up on the whole going to school thing. She had taken down her hair so now it was a voluminous mass of waves. And the pearls were gone, replaced by an extremely large pair of hoops she had found in her shoulder bag.

She needed to clear her head, and the only place she could think of to do that was somewhere not in town. So she hopped in a cab and headed towards Brooklyn. It was the only place she could think of where she wouldn't be disturbed until she was ready to be.

She walked into a seedy looking little bar, unsure of what she might find, but just hoping they didn't have an issue with serving minors. But if they did, she always had her fake idea to fall back on.

Lucky for her, the bartender seemed to be as enamored with her as she was with losing herself in the alcohol. She took a drink of the beer he passed her as she walked to a booth in the corner of the bar.

She sat by herself and drank. She wasn't sure how it had come down to this, but she guessed no matter where she was living, she was always going to be the girl who was never good enough and ended up alone.

Of course she still had Nate and Serena, but she was sure she would find some way to mess that up too. It was only a matter of time before they found out that she wasn't who they thought she was, that she was just a girl, and she was just _herself_.

Somewhere into her third beer a guy came up to her and sat down in the booth across from her. She didn't know him but she thought it was strange that he was wearing a St. Jude's uniform.

She twirled a finger around and ended up pointing it at him. "So why aren't you at school?" She slurred the question out of her mouth.

The guy across from her stifled a laugh and then said, "I could ask you the same thing, Brooke."

Brooke looked at him confused. She was pretty sure she had no idea who this guy was, but somehow he knew her. "I don't think it is very fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours," She stated, leaning back onto the booth's padded seat.

The guy across from her let out a laugh as he crossed his arms across his bony chest. "Don't feel like you're out of the loop or anything. It's just that everyone knows you and no one knows me. Just the way it is," he explained to her.

Brooke pouted her lips and shook her head as if she was really taking in the information. "I see," she stated with another point of her finger. "So why aren't you at school boy no one knows?" She asked him as she took another drink of her beer.

"God I am going to have to tell my dad to stop hiring bartenders who serve to minors," he said half to himself.

"What was that ditching school boy?" Brooke asked as if she had missed something.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a wave of his hand. "And just so we can stop the name calling, it's Dan," he told her with a shy smile.

"What's Dan?" She asked, picking up her drink and realizing it was empty. "Hey, hey, you," she called, waving her arm and getting the attention of the bartender. "Can I get another one of these?" She asked, pointing to the empty bottle in her hand as she dazzled the bartender with her smile.

The guy smiled and nodded in her direction as he headed back to the bar with a box from the back.

"You really don't need another one of those," Dan told her. "What you need is to be at school."

"Don, look," Brooke said, not really able to focus her attention on his face. "I have enough people judging me in my life. I don't really think I want to add another to the list. So how about you stop worrying about me and _you_ just head to school, okay?"

Dan just looked at her, a little shocked by the sudden attitude that had emerged. If he had to guess he would say that he had hit a nerve. "Look Brooke, I didn't mean—" He was instantly cutoff.

"No, you never mean anything," She said loudly. "But it all hurts just the same," she said, grabbing her purse from the seat beside her. She threw a wad of money on the table and dashed out the door.

Dan stood up and rushed after her; even though she had totally brushed him off he knew she was in no shape to be running around by herself, from her words he could tell all her anger was not directed at him anyway. "Brooke, Brooke wait," he called after her.

She stopped right outside the front door and turned to face him. "What do you want now?" She asked angrily.

"Just to make sure you're okay," Dan told her. "You shouldn't be out walking around in your condition."

"Funny how the only person who seems to even care what condition I'm in is the guy I don't even know," she stated. "If that tells you anything about how screwed up my life is."

Dan just looked at her and offered a sympathetic smile. "Look, just let me take you home," he said walking over to her.

"No," Brooke said, "I can't go home," she told him. "I don't know if I ever will be able to go back," she said, thinking about a totally different home than Dan thought she was.

Dan shook his head, growing exasperated. "Fine, fine," he started. "How about you just come with me to my house, sleep it off, then you can do whatever you want."

Brooke raised one of her eyebrows as she looked Dan up and down. "You look harmless enough," she said. "But how do I know you're not some complete creeper?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "You don't," he said, "I guess you're just going to have to trust me, or let me take you home."

"Fine," Brooke gave in. "You can't be any worse than the other guys I've dealt with," she decided, walking closer to Dan. "Lead the way."

_Looks like an unlikely friendship is being forged…B and lonely boy? Whoever would have guessed? You know we didn't._

* * *

Brooke jolted up, as if she had just awoken from a terrible dream, although she couldn't remember any of it. She slumped back down on the pillows behind her, trying to stop her heart from pounding. But it was hard when she had absolutely no idea where she was. She turned her head frantically from side to side; trying to take in her surroundings…absolutely nothing was familiar.

"Brooke, are you alright?" Dan asked her, getting up from the chair at his desk and walking over to the bed, taking a seat in front of Brooke.

"Yeah, bad dream I guess," she suggested, running her hands through her disheveled hair. "It was Don, right?" She asked him, trying to remember Dan's name.

He cleared his throat before he began to speak, "Ummm, actually it's Dan." He hung his head and raised it again with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry," Brooke began to apologize. "I don't know where I got Don from," she said, giving him a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I have no idea either," he said sarcastically, recalling the events of earlier in his head. "But look, are you sure you're alright. I mean, you kept calling out in your sleep."

"Oh my God, how embarrassing," Brooke said, flopping back down with a giggle. "What did I say?" She asked him, slapping one of the pillows over her face.

"Nothing too interesting," Dan told her. "You kept calling for Nate, someone named Blair, and someone else named Lucas."

At this announcement Brooke pulled the pillow off her face and slapped it down on the bed beside her. The Blair she could understand, but Lucas? "Are you sure it was Lucas?" She asked him, sitting up so she was face to face with Dan.

"Positive," Dan confirmed. "Why? Who is he?" He asked her. "The Nate part I understood, but who is Blair for that matter?"

"Blair is my cousin," Brooke told him, "Who I really need to talk to. Do you know where my phone is?" She asked him, turning to look for her purse. She picked up the blanket she was lying under and checked for her phone frantically.

"Yeah, uh, maybe it's in your purse," he suggested, picking it up off the floor and handing it to her. "Do you want me to call someone to come get you or call a cab or something?" He asked her trying to be helpful.

"No, not right now, if that's okay with you," Brooke said, looking up from searching through her bag to meet Dan's face with pleading eyes. "Just give me some time to clear my head and then I'll call Serena or something."

"Sure," Dan told her. And when he saw Brooke had discovered her phone he added, "I'll just give you some privacy," standing up from the bed and walking towards the door of his room.

"Thanks," Brooke said, waving her phone at him as he disappeared through the metal door. She couldn't deal with all this weirdness anymore, she knew it was time to talk to Blair and find out exactly what was or wasn't going on.

* * *

**Okay...so like I said it is getting closer for the time the girls will meet back up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...I will try to get the nex part up before too long since they kind of go hand in hand...anyways, let me know what you thought! Reviews=Love! :) **

**Audra**


	11. Chapter 11:You Are Not Alone

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 11:**

**_You Are Not Alone_**

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauties," Rachel said as she stood over a sleeping Blair and Lucas. They were cuddled up in a swing looking nothing less than cozy.

Blair sleepily batted her eyes as she slowly sat up. Lucas stretched his arms above his head at her words.

"Well, well, I wouldn't have predicted this is how you two would end up," Rachel added with a smug smile.

Blair looked around at what she was talking about and realized she was curled up with Lucas. "This is _not_ what it looks like," Blair tried to explain, jumping up from where she had been laying and straightening her rumpled top.

"Sure it's not," Rachel replied with a wink. "I won't disturb you two anymore, but I just wanted to let you know Skills was making some breakfast so if you two want to join the rest of us you are welcome to."

"Thanks," Lucas said, sitting up and running a hand through his bed head.

Blair watched Rachel disappear into the house. She didn't like how she just assumed that because she and Lucas had fallen asleep together that something had had to have happened between them.

"Sorry, about that," Lucas said, standing up from the swing as well.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Blair told him. "We fell asleep. No big deal."

"Try telling that to your fiery headed friend," he told her. "I'm sure this will be all over school before we even get back tomorrow."

Blair looked at him skeptically, she really didn't believe this. Rachel had seemed like a friend last night, she was sure she wouldn't be spreading unprecedented rumors about her without proof.

"No she won't," Blair argued. "There's nothing to tell. And Rachel wouldn't do that," she said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are we talking about the same girl here?" Lucas asked her with a laugh. "This is the girl who's been single-handedly trying to knock you from your spot as captain of the cheerleaders since she arrived in town last year."

Blair just stood there, trying to process what Lucas was saying. Had Rachel been lying to her face the whole time? Simply trying to find out things about her to use against her? She had just assumed everyone would accept her as the queen of the school, like they had Brooke. But now, looking back on things she realized maybe Brooke didn't have it as easy as she thought.

* * *

Blair ate her breakfast without complaining, though it was much greasier than she would have preferred. Personally she would have hoped for some fruit and wheat toast, but since there seemed to be no fruit anywhere in Rachel's cabin, she had to opt for what Skills had cooked up or starve.

After breakfast, Blair was getting ready to head back. Rachel had been being all chummy and constantly winking like there was some big secret to keep whenever she spotted Blair near Lucas. And Bevin and Ashley were wearing on her last nerve with their incessant giggling and need to outdo each other in their stupidity. She just felt like she needed to wrap her head around things, and couldn't do it with the constant eyes staring at her and people distracting her.

She got up from the kitchen table and went over to the corner of the living room to retrieve her purse. She wondered how long the walk back to town would be, or if she could find someone to give her a ride since she knew it had taken awhile to ride out here the night before.

Digging through her purse, she discovered the light on her Blackberry was blinking—either signaling she had some sort of message or a missed call. She unlocked the keys and discovered it had been a missed call, actually a slew of missed calls. All calls were from the same person, Brooke.

Seeing her cousin's name displayed across the screen, she knew there was no one she would rather talk to. She told Rachel she was going to take a walk, before quickly slipping out the front door with her cell phone that was tucked neatly into her pocket.

She just hoped Brooke was experiencing the same crazy situation she was so she could freely talk to her cousin and not seem like a total idiot.

* * *

Blair walked down the length of the driveway until she was practically on the long gravel road that connected Rachel's cabin to the highway.

She quickly glanced back at the house to make sure no one had followed her out here. She didn't know why she was being so paranoid, well actually, she did. She didn't want to run the risk of having to explain the completely unexplainable to someone who wouldn't understand, nor did she want to be thought of as a total imbecile.

She held her phone up close to her face as she punched in the keys for it to redial Brooke's phone number. Then she placed the phone up to her ear and patiently waited for the one person she wanted to talk to to answer.

"It's about time you called me back!" Brooke's voice rang through the phone.

"Well hello to you too," Blair couldn't help but laugh back at her.

"Fine, hello, whatever," Brooke huffed. "What have you been doing that was so important that you couldn't answer your phone?" She asked angrily.

"Ummm, some people do sleep during the day," Blair responded with a slight edge in her voice. "What's your emergency anyway?" Blair asked her lightly, secretly hoping it was what she thought it was, even though she didn't want to be the first person to speak.

"Blair," Brooke began. "You mean to tell me that everything is perfect wherever you are? Are you in Tree Hill?" She asked, her voice serious.

Blair nodded, then realized Brooke couldn't see her. "Yes, I'm in Tree Hill," she stated. "Are you in New York?" She asked, her voice somewhat anxious for the answer.

"Yeah," Brooke quickly answered. "There's only one problem," Brooke began, but then hesitated. She took a deep breath then said…

"I don't remember anything about my life!" Both girls screamed at the same time.

There was a massive moment of silent relief heard across the telephone line.

"No. Way," Brooke said, her jaw hanging.

"Way," Blair corrected her. "I cannot believe this. How did this even happen?" She asked both Brooke and herself.

"I don't know," Brooke said, slumping down on her bed she had been laying on. "But everything here is so weird."

"Tell me about it," Blair agreed with her. "At least you know people there; I only have ancient memories of all the people that I've run into here."

"Yeah," Brooke started, "But that doesn't make it any easier. All I can remember is living in Tree Hill, but all the people here can remember is me being here their entire life."

"I know," Blair lamented. "And it is so exhausting having to deal with both your actual memories, and what should be your memories."

"Tell me about it," Brooke whined. "Can you please come up here? I can't deal with this anymore. I need to see you, to be able to talk about this more in depth. We need to figure out what is going on."

"You're right," Blair said. "We do need to find out what is going on…to see if this is all some bad dream or if we both have some strange type of amnesia. I don't know."

"Well I don't know either," Brooke told her. "Please just come up here."

"Why don't you come down here?" Blair asked her.

"Because if any of these memories of me living in Tree Hill are true, I'm pretty sure that my, I mean your, parents are gone somewhere. And guess what, Eleanor is here, watching me like a hawk, well when she is not too busy with work," Brooke explained to her friend.

"Sounds about right," Blair stated, pacing back and forth by Rachel's tin mailbox.

"And besides," Brooke began her plea once again. "The last real memory that I think I have is us going to sleep here in your room."

"Yeah, yeah," Blair repeated, as if what her brunette cousin was saying was starting to make sense. "The last thing I think I remember before being here was going to sleep in New York, but it seems like it was another lifetime ago."

"I know what you mean," Brooke said quietly. "But hey, look, I have to go. Serena just got here," she told Blair. "But try to get here as soon as you can, okay? I miss you."

"I miss you too," Blair told her truthfully. "I'll see you soon," she told her and then she hung up the phone.

Blair looked back towards the house; she could see that Jake and Lucas had made their way out on to the front porch with some of the bags. She decided to help the guys along with the bags. Because the sooner she could get back to her house, the sooner she could pack and plan for a trip to New York.

* * *

When Rachel's Denali pulled up in her driveway, Blair did not hesitate for a moment before she jumped out onto the pavement.

Pulling out her duffle bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she turned to Rachel, "Thanks for the little getaway," she said with a smile.

"No problem," Rachel stated. "I think it's safe to say you had a good time," she added smugly as she looked from Blair back to Lucas in the backseat.

Blair glared at Rachel, "Look bitch," she snapped, receiving a surprised look from not only the redhead in question, but also all the other members of the car. "When are you going to get it through your thick head that nothing happened?"

Rachel quickly regained her composure and shot back, "Right, just like nothing happened with you and Nathan before the game last night. Hallway outside the locker room ring a bell?" She asked sarcastically.

Blair scoffed at Rachel's accusations. "I don't have to sit here and listen to these absurd accusations. You know nothing," she stated with a confident glare.

"Really?" Rachel challenged her expression as fiery as her hair.

"Really," Blair confirmed. "Now if you don't mind, I have other things to attend to," she said and stormed into her house, slamming the red door behind her.

* * *

In a few short hours Blair found herself in the Tree Hill Airport, waiting for her flight to New York City. Thank goodness she had her parents black card or she wasn't sure she would have been able to secure her first class ticket on this flight—the day's last flight to New York City.

She sat anxiously waiting for her plane to board, twirling her thumbs in her hands. She had already talked to Brooke and informed her of when her plane would be arriving. To which Brooke had promised to already be there waiting for her. She was feeling nervous, and a little anxious. It was nice to know Brooke was experiencing the same out-of-body things she was, but it would be strange to see her home again.

"We are now boarding flight 255 with nonstop service to New York City. We would like to invite our passengers traveling first class to begin boarding at this time. I repeat, passengers traveling first class on flight 255 with nonstop service to New York City are now welcome to begin boarding," a voice boomed across the airport's speaker system.

"_That's me,"_ Blair thought to herself. She stood up and grabbed her bags that were laid out at her feet. She started walking towards the gate, hoping this would be the last time in a long time that she would set foot in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

* * *

**So yay! Here's the Blair...Sorry it is so short...I was just ready to get the two together and if I had went ahead and combined it, it would have been way too long for a chapter...well just longer than I like to keep them. But I will have the next part up soon...maybe today but Tuesday at the latest! Thanks so much to those of you who left reviews! I am glad to know people are actually reading this story and interested in how it will turn out! Let me know what you all thought of this!! :) **

**Audra**


	12. Chapter 12: Going Home

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 12:**

**_Going Home_**

"When is she going to get here?" Brooke asked herself as she strummed her manicured nails against the armrest of the airport chair she was occupying.

"You're cousin will be here soon," Nate tried to encourage her, overhearing Brooke's comments, as he took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Brooke tried to return his sentiment with a small smile, but she wasn't sure it didn't falter. Unfortunately after her little disappearing act to Brooklyn and having to be escorted home from the Dan boy's house by her friends, they had scarcely left her side.

Brooke knew they meant well, but it could be a little overwhelming. Especially when she wanted to have some alone time with Blair. They had things to discuss, and she definitely didn't need Blair's ex-boyfriend/her boyfriend hanging all over her while she did it.

"I just checked the display monitor over there and it says that her plane has landed," Serena announced, coming back over and joining her two best friends where they had remained seated. "I'm sure the plane is just taxiing in now."

"Yeah, I know it is," Brooke said, giving Serena a small smile. She knew the blonde girl was only trying to be helpful. "I just want her to be here, you know? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever."

"Well it has been a little while I guess," Serena suggested to her. "I mean, she didn't get to come visit you at Christmas this year. So I guess it was last year, right?" She asked, looking to her brunette friend for clarification

"Yeah, I guess it has been that long," Brooke agreed, taking Serena's words as truth. In reality, she didn't know how long it had been since she'd last seen Blair…but being with her was the last real thing she remembered. "Okay, well this waiting is killing me so I'm going to go walk around over by the gate," she stated, getting up from the chair she had been occupying.

Nate reached for her hand as she was turning to go. "You want me to come with you?" He asked her.

"No," Brooke said, taking his hand off of her own. "I'm good. You just sit here and keep Serena from leaving with that guy," she added, gesturing towards her friend and the dark headed guy she was now talking to.

"Okay," he laughed. "I'll see you soon."

"Sounds good," Brooke smiled as she headed towards the gate that Blair should be coming through shortly.

* * *

Blair gathered her bag from the plane's overhead bin and bent over the retrieve her Hobo clutch from her seat. She was glad she had ridden first class because the line stretching behind her was insane. And she needed to get off; she couldn't wait to be back home.

As she stepped through the corridor and into the airport, the first person she spotted was Brooke. The brunette was pacing back and forth, twirling a long silver necklace that dangled to her waist.

Blair pulled her carryon back behind her as she raced over to her cousin. She was glad she had yet to look her way because she wanted nothing more at that moment than to surprise her.

When she reached Brooke she tapped on the unsuspecting girl's shoulder. "Hey you," Blair spoke from behind her cousin.

Brooke whirled around, a huge dimpled smile plastered across her face. "Blair!" She shrieked. "You're finally here!" Then she wrapped her arms around the girls and squeezed her tightly.

Blair did the same, returning the girls embrace with the same amount of urgency and relief. "I know," she said into Brooke's hair. "It was like that plane couldn't go fast enough."

The girls pulled apart as Brooke said, "Tell me about it."

"So let's get out of here," Blair said, retrieving the bag that she had let fall to the ground. "I just have to get my other bag from the claim."

Brooke nodded her head. "Okay," she agreed. "I just have to get Nate and Serena," she added quietly.

Blair looked strangely at Brooke. "Nate and Serena of all people, really Brooke?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, B.," Brooke apologized. "I know you don't care for them right now, but you have to remember that they aren't the people you remember."

Blair nodded her head in response. Brooke was right. And even though she remembered Nate and Serena and their betrayal as clearly as her middle name, it was very likely that they hardly knew anything about her. "Okay, let's just go home," Blair said, gently patting Brooke on the shoulder before she walked off to retrieve her luggage.

* * *

After a strangely long limo ride, the group arrived back at the Waldorf home. Blair rushed upstairs to put her things up, urging Brooke to hurry up and lose the welcome wagon. That which she did rather quickly as she promised to call them in the morning.

Brooke bounded up the stairs once she had sent her visitors away in the elevator. When she reached her room, she flung open the door and found Blair staring off into space.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Brooke asked with concern. Walking over and taking a seat by the distraught looking girl situated on the zebra rug on the floor.

Blair was holding a necklace monogrammed with Brooke's name in her porcelain hand, and a scrapbook filled with pictures of Brooke, Serena, Nate, and Chuck was spread out at her feet.

"So this is really for real?" Blair asked slowly, trying to fight back the tears that were welling in her eyes. It was so much easier when she could just think she was on some sort of vacation, and when she went back to New York everything would be normal again. It felt totally different to see her whole world like this. It was like they moved on—without her.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Blair and gently laid her head on her shoulder. "As strange as it is to admit, I think it is," she said, staring at the pictures in the book at her feet.

Blair let the necklace in her hands fall to the floor. "How did this happen, Brooke? What kind of alternate universe are we in right now?"

"I don't know," Brooke responded dejectedly. "The only thing I do know is I never thought I would miss Tree Hill this much."

Blair nodded and Brooke could feel her head move against her own. It was a messed up situation they had gotten themselves into, and it didn't look like there was any way to get out of it.

* * *

The next morning when Blair woke up, Brooke was already awake. She was sitting in one of the white chairs in the corner of the room eating some breakfast that had been carried up to her.

Blair walked over to her cousin and took a seat in the other white chair. "You got any food left for me?" She asked her, leaning over to see exactly what Brooke was eating.

Brooke smiled a dimpled smile back at her. "Sure, right on that tray over there," she said, pointing to a tray that was situated behind them on her fireplace's hearth.

Blair lifted up the lid of the covered tray and pulled out a bagel. She took a bite and looked around the room a little bit more. It was so strange being here. It was her room, but it was so…_Brooke._ She spotted a picture frame above her head on the mantle and pulled it down to get a closer look at the picture inside.

"So this is cute," Blair commented to Brooke, turning the frame around to reveal a picture of Brooke making a kissy-pout while Serena kissed her on the cheek.

Brooke just smiled. "I would tell you the story behind it, but I have no clue. Is it strange I have no memory of that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Not as strange as not remembering that you had hooked-up with your friend's boyfriend," Blair challenged, leaning back in the chair and placing the picture on the mantle.

"What?" Brooke asked her, her eyes growing large. "Who are you talking about?" She was now on the edge of her seat with curiosity.

"Well, so when I was in Tree Hill, I found out that Nathan and I had an affair behind Peyton's back," she stated flatly. "I never thought I would be on that side of a love triangle. And I hate to say it but it sort of gave me a new perspective on the whole Nate and Serena fiasco."

"Yeah, well those triangles can be pretty tricky," Brooke suggested with a knowing bob of the head. "So, you and Nathan, huh?" She asked with curiosity. "I wish I could have been there. Tell me what else happened? What else was going on in Tree Hill?" She continued to question wanting to know more about her home.

"Well," Blair began, "I think I caused Nathan to break up with Peyton, which caused her to turn into a mega bitch and resulted in me telling her off. And I met Rachel, who acted like my friend, but it wasn't until Lucas pointed out that she had had it out for me since well forever that I was actually able to spot the underhanded things she did and all her snide comments," she finished.

"Whoa," Brooke breathed. "Sounds a lot like my life. I'm glad you at least got to see the good-guy side of Lucas. He had his moments before he tore my heart out and stomped on it," she said, seeming to be looking back on her memories. "So tell me, did Nathan and Peyton end up getting back together?" She asked curiously.

Blair shrugged her shoulders. "As far as I could tell they did. We went to this party at Rachel's and she showed up out of the blue and they left together. Why do you ask?"

"That sounds about right. And because when the same thing happened with me and Nathan, he ended up going back to Peyton. Just like Lucas chose her over me too," she said, hanging her head low.

"Okay, well enough of that," Blair suggested grabbing Brooke's hand. "I want to know what is going on with you in New York."

"Fine," Brooke began with a smile. As much as all the feelings of not being good enough hurt her, she loved being the center of attention. "Well weird as this is, seemed Serena and I are best friends. I guess like you two were before the falling out."

"Yeah," Blair agreed with a shake of the head. "And I didn't want to say this before because I thought it might be too weird, but after what you said about going through the same things I did in Tree Hill, I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Brooke asked her curiously.

"Well," Blair said as she pulled the picture she had been looking at earlier off the mantle. "I can tell you exactly where this picture was made because I had one just like it except with me and Serena. It was from a vacation in St. Tropez before junior year."

Brooke just sat there, dumbfounded. Just when she thought it couldn't get any stranger, it turned out she and Blair were living each other's lives.

"But anyway, sorry I interrupted. Please continue," Blair encouraged, signaling with her hand for Brooke to carryon.

"Okay, where was I?" Brooke asked herself. "Oh yeah, I hadn't really started with anything yet. But it turns out that not only were me and Serena best friends, but our other best friend was Nate. Serena dropped the bomb that Nate had been in love with me forever, and then she pushed us together. Oh and Aunt Eleanor, or my mom, it's still weird for me to try to call her mom. But anyway, she basically told me how I was a disgrace to the family name when she wasn't busy ignoring me," Brooke finished, the last part really crushing her once peppy spirit.

Blair just looked at her cousin. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. "I know this is going to sound unbelievable," Blair started, "But I feel like you just told me my life story."

Brooke just looked back at Blair. It was strange how eerily similar the two stories both girls had told had mirrored the real life events they experienced.

Finally after a moment, Brooke spoke again. "But I just don't understand," she said, stamping her foot lightly on the ground.

"Understand what?" Blair asked her, raising her face from the floor to look back at Brooke.

"If this is some strange life switch, then why don't we have the memories to go with the life we are currently living? Why is all I remember before the past few days Tree Hill?" She questioned, a little more agitated than curious about the situation.

"I've been wondering the same thing actually," Blair exposed to her, as she got up and walked towards the room's big window and looked out it. "And all I can figure is this thing must not be permanent, because if it was you would think we would have the memories that went along with our life, not a life we will never get to see again," Blair concluded.

Brooke nodded, the girl's words made sense. She had to admit it. But she had no idea how they even ended up like this in the first place. So how were they ever going to be able to get back?

* * *

**And so here is the next part! I hope you all liked it! :) The girls are finally back together and are ready to have some fun New York next chapter! Hope you will enjoy reading about all that. Let me know what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 13: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 13:**

**_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_**

Later that day, Brooke and Blair had decided to get out of the house and do some shopping. There was nothing sitting around the house and lamenting about the situation was doing besides making them more anxious and frustrated.

"So I'm really glad we're doing this," Brooke told Blair as she linked her arm through her cousin's.

"Me too," Blair stated with a smile. "I needed to get out of that house. It was just too weird being there and it not being mine, you know?" she asked Brooke.

"I can totally understand," Brooke told her. "I can't imagine going to Tree Hill right now and seeing everything but it not being the way I remember it. Not having it remember me. I guess it's easier to stay sheltered from it."

"It really is," Blair told her. "It was much easier to think New York was still the same and I was on some weird vacation, but then when I had to come here and face it, it was a totally different story."

"I bet," Brooke agreed. "I can't even imagine. But hey, I wanted to thank you," she began, changing the subject.

"Thank me for what?" Blair asked her inquiringly.

"For being cool when I told you about me and Nate," Brooke spat out in one breath. Even though they were doing nothing wrong it still felt weird to talk about with Blair. "I mean, I know in this parallel universe we're trapped in, or whatever this is, you two are not together. But the whole time Serena was encouraging me to go after him; I couldn't help but be hesitant for the reason that he was your boyfriend in my memory."

Blair hugged her; Brooke was one of the few people who often got to see the real Blair and her softer, more forgiving side. "Brooke, I could have gotten mad, but what good would it have done. Like you said, this Nate does not know me and then I would have just hurt someone I do care about who really understands me."

"Well thanks, B," Brooke offered to her once more.

Blair shook her head. "And besides, I was really feeling we weren't meant to be anyway. And the fact that I kissed someone else and didn't even think of him, well I pretty much think that solidifies the fact that we aren't meant to be together."

Brooke simply nodded her head in response, urging Blair to continue.

"And I think being with him was what was expected of me. And it was nice to take a step back from that and see that there are other options in life," Blair admitted to her.

"I agree," Brooke said honestly. "I can't say living like this hasn't been a nice change of perspective."

"Okay, well we are here so time to cut the deep, soul-searching revelations out," Blair announced, causing Brooke to giggle. "From now on the only revelations you are allowed to have is that related to the excitement of finding the last pair of Jimmy Choo pumps that just happen to be your size."

Brooke smiled at Blair, breaking away from her and opening the door to Barney's. "I think I can handle that," she told her as the two girls entered to shop.

* * *

Blair had been in the dressing room for awhile when she finally came out to show Brooke one of the many dresses she had intended on purchasing. Don't think she wasn't taking full advantage of this whole black card situation.

"So what do you think of this one?" She asked coming out and placing her hands on her hips as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, she did look hot.

"You look incredible," a man's deep voice stated, startling her from her gazing at herself.

"Chuck, leave her alone," Brooke insisted. "She didn't ask you anyway," she added, shoving him in the arm.

"I think it was a general question," Chuck countered Brooke. "And I'm just giving the lovely lady a gentleman's opinion."

Blair had to hold back a giggle. If only Chuck knew she had heard all his lines before and could see right through his game.

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked closer to Blair. "I think you look great. And just ignore him," she told her. Then she leaned up and whispered in her ear, "He's still as sleazy as ever."

Blair nodded, then looked back over her shoulder at Chuck as Brooke was ushering her back to the dressing room. He smiled at her and sent her a wink. Turning back around as Brooke shoved her through the dressing room door and shut it; she thought this could be some serious fun.

* * *

"So where have you been hiding your cousin all of my life?" Chuck asked Brooke as the two of them headed over to browse through the racks while Blair continued to try on clothes.

"I haven't been hiding her anywhere," Brooke stated, pulling out a purple Stella McCartney dress and holding it against her. "She just doesn't live here. And besides, she's not into slimy guys who are just in it for one night stands."

"Touché," Chuck stated. "But I think we should let her decide that. Everyone's not into the Nathaniel Archibald type like you, my dear."

Brooke just glared at him as she continued to look through the clothing racks. "Well that may be true," she admitted to him. "But I'm pretty sure she'd tell you to drop dead. She knows more than you think and I bet she'll see through all your games."

"Care to make a wager on it?" Chuck asked her, as he stepped closer to the brunette and flashed her a smirk.

"Not the kind of wager I'm sure you had in mind," Brooke countered as she put back a green dress that was the wrong size.

"Fine," Chuck conceded. "No wager. But bring her to my party tonight," he urged his friend.

"No," Brooke flatly told him without even looking up. "We have things to do tonight that don't involve you."

"Brooke, Brooke, where are you?" Blair called from back at the dressing room area.

"Coming," Brooke announced, and she flashed Chuck a look when he began following her. "In case you didn't hear, she was calling for 'Brooke'. Last time I checked, that wasn't your name," she said flatly.

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders. "After tonight, Chuck's the only name she'll remember," he told her, walking past Brooke to beat her back to Blair.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and followed in defeat. It didn't look like Chuck was going to give up on Blair anytime soon. She just wished Blair would tell him off and give them both one less thing to worry about.

* * *

"So Chuck was laying it on pretty thick earlier today," Brooke stated, watching Blair's face for any hint of what she was thinking in terms of the situation. Her cousin had been pretty quiet about the whole thing after she had agreed to attend his party.

"Yeah, I guess," Blair told her, running her long dark hair through a flat iron. "But tonight should be fun, right?" she asked Brooke. "I get to see you basically be me."

Brooke laughed. "I told you we didn't have to go," Brooke reminded her. "I tried to get you to stay in so we could try to figure out what was going on with us."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Blair asked her, looking from her reflection to Brooke who was situated on the bed doing her makeup. "And as I remember, you do like to have fun."

Brooke smiled as if she was a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Guilty as charged," she stated. "So Serena is coming to pick us up at 8, I hope that's okay," she told Blair, hoping for approval.

"Yeah, that's fine," Blair said, putting down the straightener and admiring her reflection, and decided to place a jeweled headband on.

"Good," Brooke simply stated. She had purposely told Nate to meet her there instead of coming to pick her up. Because even though Blair said she was fine with it, she didn't want to rub anything in her cousin's face. "So let's hurry up and finish getting ready. She should be here any minute. I'm sure you know she likes to come early to pre-game for the night."

Blair laughed at this description of Serena's early party antics. She knew all about her once best friend's wild child behavior. "I'm practically ready," Blair countered, emerging from the bathroom. "You are the one who has yet to choose a dress to wear tonight."

Brooke looked at Blair with a guilty smile. "I guess you are right about that," she conceded. "But I have already narrowed it down to these three," she added, gesturing to the three dresses that were lying across the end of her bed.

Blair walked over and began examining the dresses. "Well I think that the black one is out because we would be too matchy-matchy," she said, picking it up and discarding it to the side. "So between this red one and this blue one, I would pick the blue one," Blair decided, holding up the bright blue dress next to Brooke's body as she had come to stand at her side.

"I do like this blue one," Brooke agreed, looking at it in the mirror. The bell-sleeved baby doll dress was perfectly retro. "Now I just need to go poof up my hair a little bit and I will be done."

"Sounds great," Blair told her. "But hurry. It is nearly 7:30, Brooke," she said as she turned from Brooke's bedside clock to look at her reflection one last time. The black dress she had bought today was flirty, but still elegant and she couldn't be happier with her appearance.

Brooke came out of the bathroom right as her bedroom door burst open.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Serena questioned as she bounced into the room like a bubble. Then she floated over to the bed and jumped down on it.

"I think we're ready," Brooke stated, then looked to Blair for confirmation, to which she nodded her head.

"Great, well then what are we waiting for!" Serena cheered as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Blair's and Brooke's necks. "This night is so going to kill!" She screamed again.

"Uh, normally killing is not a good thing," Blair commented, looking at both Serena and Brooke. Brooke just smiled.

Serena looked at Blair and shook her head from side to side. "Oh you have a lot to learn North Carolina girl," she told her. "But don't worry; you have the best teachers in the city. Now come on," she said and dragged the girls behind her, each by one of their arms.

"Now I feel so relieved about my night," Blair sarcastically whispered in Brooke's ear. "I have drunk party Barbie to look after me." Even though Blair knew this wasn't the same version of Serena that had betrayed her, she couldn't help but being a little miffed at the blonde.

Brooke laughed at her comment. She was glad Blair was taking all of this so well. After all, she couldn't imagine being in Tree Hill and have one of her friends offer to show her around.

* * *

**Okay, so I really enjoyed this chapter...the Chuck stuff was really fun for me to write...and especially with him thinking Blair is just any other girl as of right now! I hope you all liked it!! Let me know in the reviews! Sorry it's so short, but I think it is just bc this chapter has a lot of dialogue! Next chapter is party time!! Yay!! **

**Audra**


	14. Chapter 14: Smooth Criminal

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 14:**

**_Smooth Criminal_**

Walking into the party at Chuck's suite at the Palace Hotel was pretty much surreal for both Brooke and Blair. The place seemed totally different, only with hints of familiarity. And both girls froze upon entering through the elevator doors, watching as everyone turned to look their way.

"What's with you two?" Serena asked, coming up and leaning in so that Blair and Brooke were the only two who heard her speak.

"Nothing," Brooke quickly said, shaking her head from side to side as if to dismiss the blonde's remarks. "I'm just checking out the room to see where we want to head first and if there's anyone here that we want to avoid," she added as an explanation for her actions.

"Okay," Serena accepted the answer and moved over so she was beside Brooke. "While we are deciding who not to talk to, can you please keep the Anthony guy away from me? Every since the other night at your party I have not been able to shake him, like he texts me nonstop," she complained.

Brooke nodded at her friend and grabbed her arm, feigning sympathy for her. "Oh it's just so hard being gorgeous, isn't it?" She asked with a giggle she was unable to hold in.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Serena pouted. "Now can we please get some drinks? I am going to lose my buzz if I don't get some vodka in me STAT."

"I'm with her," Blair chimed in, breaking into the girls' conversation. "I could definitely use something to take the edge off."

"Well then it's settled. We're headed to the bar. Come on, B," Serena said, speaking to Brooke.

"Coming," both Brooke and Blair answered in unison as they followed Serena to the bar. Looks like old habits die hard.

* * *

It wasn't long after the three strikingly beautiful girls made their way to the bar that they had attracted a crowd, and pretty much the attention of everyone in the room. They were the life of the party, drinking whatever they could get their hands on and challenging each other like rivals.

"If you ladies don't mind, I'd like to steal Brooke away for a moment," Nate said, entering through the flock of minions that surrounded his girlfriend and slinking his arm around her waist.

"One more shot, please," Brooke pouted at him, poking her lips into the perfect pout.

It was as if her lips were begging him to kiss them so Nate leaned over and did just that. "I don't know if I can wait that long," he murmured where he thought only she could hear.

Blair rolled her eyes at the couple. As much as it pained her to admit it, she had never had that power over Nate. "Just take her before the two of you cause me to spew on my Milano's," she encouraged with a wave of the hand.

Brooke giggled at her cousin and playfully slapped her on the shoulder, clearly too buzzed to worry if the situation was making Blair uncomfortable as Nate dragged her away from the group of people. And Blair had to admit though it was strange seeing Brooke with Nate; it was a nice change that Brooke wasn't trying to shield her from everything that had gone on in her absence. It was like a bandage—the quicker it was removed and the skin was exposed, the less it hurt.

"Blair," Serena said, waving a hand in front of the girl's face and snapping her from the cloud of thoughts that had been blurring her vision.

"Yeah," she answered, a little snappy. She hadn't meant for her response to come out that way, it was just her default setting.

"I'm going over here to talk to Tyler and his friends," Serena told her slowly as the blonde concentrated to enunciate her words. "Brooke told me not to leave you alone, but we won't tell her, will we?" She asked as if Blair was a little child she was trying to coax to keep her secret as she put a finger up to her lips.

Inwardly, Blair rolled her eyes. Poor Serena was too carefree for her own good. "I won't tell her," Blair said, taking hold of the blonde's shoulders to steady her. Her voice was so convincing that Serena just nodded her head and smiled.

"Good," she stated flatly, and she turned to head toward the group of guys that were beckoning to her. "Oh, and Blair," she added, turning back around so fast that she had to place a hand to her head.

"Yes?" Blair asked her curiously as she picked her drink up from the bar and took a sip.

"Whatever you do, don't sleep with Chuck, okay?" She asked the brunette girl in front of her. "Don't let him trick you and just don't talk to him. Brooke will kill me if you do," she pleaded, straining her voice in her attempt to make a coherent thought.

Blair smiled deviously; she had no intentions of sleeping with Chuck Bass. She just wanted to have a little fun. Was that really a crime?

* * *

"What was your hurry to get me out here all by ourselves, Mr. Archibald," Brooke asked as he poked Nate in the middle of his chest flirtatiously.

He had ushered her out onto the balcony that adjoined Chuck's room. Only his closest friend's knew about it, and so it was usually left vacant at these parties unless a nosey straggler happened to discover it. But most people who were looking for fresh air usually stuck to the expansive patio that boasted a hot tub and another wet bar.

"Maybe I was getting a little jealous at the way those Riverside Prep guys were staring at you," he offered, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and crossing them behind her back as he pulled her closer to his chest.

Brooke smiled up at him, "Well I must say jealousy does suit you, Nathaniel."

"Does it?" He breathed huskily in her ear, and as he did he brushed his lips across her earlobe, sending chills down her spine.

"Definitely," she confirmed as she reached up and grabbed him by the nape of his neck, crashing his lips into hers with a sudden urgency.

Nate pulled away after a moment, his breathing ragged. "If I'd known a little jealousy was all it was going to take to get this reaction I would have showed my true colors a long time ago," he laughed.

"Too bad you didn't," Brooke admitted, stepping back from him a bit. Her alcohol buzz cleared by the crisp air and the intensity of his kiss.

She let her mind wander for a moment, thinking what might have happened if Nate would have revealed his feelings a little earlier. Would it have been something she missed, washed away like her other life. Or would it simply be a heavily clouded memory that she couldn't seem to fight through.

She quickly shook her head and dismissed the notion. If there was one thing she had learned from this experience it was not to take any moment for granted.

"Brooke," Nate called warily, taking a step back closer to her, as he noticed the faraway look in her eye.

She smiled a wide, dimpled smile back at him. "Sit down lover boy," she ordered him, pushing him down onto the wrought iron bench—the solitary item that adorned the balcony. "You're in for a treat," she teased as she lifted up the layers of her blue dress.

This was an action that caused Nate's breath to catch in his throat. He had to be dreaming, right? Because there was no way this was actually happening to him.

He blinked his eyes, but as sure as he was still breathing the brunette beauty came at him and comfortably straddled his lap. And proceeded to enrapture him in what he could only be sure was one of the most unreal experiences of his life.

* * *

Blair sat at one of the barstools, twirling the stirrer around her martini glass over and over again. This waiting was getting old, _fast._ But she had to put it to the test. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Chuck approached her. I mean, he couldn't have changed that much, right?

And she was absolutely right. Before she had time to say her full name Chuck had slid onto the barstool next to her, sliding it so closely to her side so that their hips were touching.

"Couldn't stay away?" He asked her slowly and deliberately, causing her to look his way at the sound of his deep voice. And he slid her a fresh drink.

Blair glared at him lightly, not her usually death glare, just enough to show she was a player in this game, because clearly that was what it was to him. And Chuck had better watch out.

"Looks like you're the one who came over to me," she commented with a dismissive wave. "Who's to say I'm not simply here for the free alcohol?" She asked coldly, taking a sip of the drink he had offered her.

Chuck let a low chuckle escape his lips. This girl was definitely interesting, not like the girls he usually pursued. She was good, but he was better.

"Well it seems to me that if all you wanted was a little drink, you could have stayed at the Waldorf residence. Or have Eleanor and Brookie downed their entire stash?" He asked her skeptically.

Blair rolled her eyes at Chuck. It was obvious he was not going to give her an inch. "How do you know I wasn't—" She began to argue but was interrupted.

"Look, let's not argue," He offered smoothly. "I think there are much better things we could be doing with our time together," he said as he ran a hand under her dress and up her thigh and letting it linger there.

Blair scoffed at him and pushed his hand off of her leg. "Not interested," she said flatly, turning her attention back to her drink.

Chuck was taken aback by her quick brush-off. That was not the typical reaction he got from girls. But then he reminded himself, that Blair was very different from anyone he'd ever known.

He quickly recovered from the brief blow to his ego and started his game once again. "I don't think you fully understand what I'm offering," he began. "Let's just go back to my room, get a drink from my private stash, not this stuff I share with everyone. And then I think you might reconsider what I'm saying to you."

Blair just looked at this guy. She knew from experience he wasn't giving up. And that same experience also reminded her Chuck did have a Champagne stash that was to die for. There was no harm in going back there with him, and it would actually be fun to let him think he was going to have his way with her, right until she pulled the rug out from under him of course. Because there was no way she would let him win this. All she needed to do way make sure he didn't try to slip her a roofie or something.

"Come on, I'm Chuck Bass," He said, throwing his name out as if it was some aphrodisiac.

Blair fought the urge to scream at him and simply forced a tight smile on her lips. She had to let him think he would get his way.

"Oh, I know who you are," she said, as he helped her down from her stool. And then she let him lead her to the back of the extensive suite.

* * *

"So this is your room?" Blair asked, once Chuck had led her to a secluded room, and had her situated on a fluffy feather bed.

"One of many," Chuck bragged, thinking his wealth was a turn-on for all girls. "Can I offer you a drink?" He asked her. "I can have Jerry bring up some of the hotel's finest if nothing in my collection suits you."

Blair ignored his offer, looking at the room's decorations. It was all she had remembered, just slightly different. Things were in the wrong places, and it just felt, _off._

"Or if you'd rather skip the drink and move on to more intimate activities that's fine with me," Chuck offered as a second option when he noticed Blair's silence.

"No, a drink would be fine," Blair said to him, crossing one of her legs over the other. As she did she discreetly raised up the hem of her dress, revealing the lacy portion of a pair of thigh-high stocking.

Chuck growled under his breath. His girl was definitely experienced. She wouldn't roll over as easily as his typical girls. But it was nice to be playing with someone more his speed.

"What do you prefer?" He asked her, as her leaned down to peer in his wine cooler. "Wine or Champagne?" And he held up the two bottles for her to inspect.

"Do you even have to ask?" She retorted, and grabbed the bottle of Cristal from his hands.

Chuck stood up and took the bottle back from her, tousling it a bit in the process. "Let me do the honors," he suggested and popped the top on the desired liquid.

When he popped it open, the contents intentionally spewed and Blair was just close enough to be in the line of fire.

"What the hell?" She asked, in complete shock. But then again, she shouldn't have expected anything less from him. "My dress is ruined you Basshole!"

"Well why don't you take it off," He offered to her, taking a step closer to her body. "I can have it sent down right now to be laundered."

Blair glared at him. "Oh you wish," she shrieked. "I'm not just some newbie for North Carolina that is going to let you take advantage of her!" She continued to scream.

"Calm down, princess," he started. "I'm not talking advantage of anyone. We are both consenting participants in this little party."

At that moment the doors leading to Chuck's balcony opened. And in walked a clearly pissed Brooke Waldorf, makeup nearly smeared off but still looking gorgeous, followed closely by a confused looking Nate, shirt untucked and eyes wide, who protectively placed a hand around Brooke's waist as they both assessed the situation.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brooke demanded, shooting daggers at Chuck from her eyes. "Blair, are you alright?" She asked, rushing to the girl's side when she noticed her clearly annoyed expression and the wet dress.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blair offered, smoothing her dress. She wasn't aware she had had an audience.

"Chuck, I thought I told you to stay away from her," Brooke stated, pointing a finger in his face as she approached him.

Nate walked over and grabbed his girlfriend who was edging dangerously close to his friend. "Brooke, Blair said she was fine. Let's just go," he said calmly, holding onto Brooke's hand.

"Yeah," Blair echoed from Brooke's other side. "He's nowhere near worth it."

Brooke looked into Blair's eyes, and the girls nodded in sync with one another. Blair then wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders and the two glared at Chuck as they walked out of the room.

Nate shrugged his shoulders at his friend. "Her cousin, really?" He asked in utter disbelief as he headed from the room after the two brunettes.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you all liked it!! Chuck and Blair are sooo hard to write! I really don't think I can do their witty banter justice, but I hope I got close. Please let me know what you thought about it. I hope you liked the rest of it though...let me know! :) Oh, and also, I have a poll on my profile about my next fic...it is going to be a crossover but I need some help on who you want Brooke (of course) paired with in it. So, go and vote and let me know! Thanks so much for your opinion! **

**Audra**


	15. Chapter 15: Angel of the Morning

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but this story's plot!! :)_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 15:**

**_Angel of the Morning_**

"So are you ever going to tell me what that was all about?" Brooke asked as she and Blair walked down the steps of the Palace hotel. Nate had gone ahead to call the three of them a cab, since Serena had been nowhere near ready to leave.

Blair looked at Brooke and shook her head. "It was nothing, just like I said," she explained again, sticking to her original story. "I was just having a little fun, playing a game, you know," she said with a dismissive hand wave.

"Are you sure, because Chuck's not really someone you want to get tied up in tangled games with," Brooke warned, grabbing Blair's arm as she spoke to her.

The two stopped on the bottom step and Blair grabbed Brooke's hand. "I know you are looking out for me, because if anyone else was trying to tell me what you are right now I might seriously explode on them. But I am a big girl, and I'm not nearly as delicate as everyone seems to think," she told her.

"I know," Brooke nodded. "You are by far one of the toughest people I know. And I guess sometimes I just forget that because I am usually the one having to look out for my friends when it comes to guy issues."

"Well stop trying to babysit me and let's just go. I am ready to get out of this sticky dress which is now ruined thanks to a strategically aimed champagne bottle," Blair said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine," Brooke conceded to the other brunette. "From now on I will let you do whatever you want and trust that you won't get into any trouble here. But if you do, I'll kick whoever's the cause right in the ass."

Blair laughed at Brooke and began walking once more. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know?" She said still giggling.

"Oh I plan for you to," Brooke said winking at her cousin. "Blood's thicker than water, ya know," she said casually, ushering Blair through the taxi door ahead of her before she and Nate slipped in behind her.

* * *

The next morning Blair and Brooke both awoke to an incessant chirping noise.

"Brooke, what the hell is that noise?" Blair asked her cousin as she rolled over, throwing a pillow over her head.

Brooke grumbled and rubbed her eyes, looking for the source of the noise. "I don't know," she told her. "It sounds like a phone, but it's not mine. Mine do _not_ make such annoying sounds!" She screamed, and slapped a hand down on Blair's arm.

"Are you trying to say it is my phone?" Blair asked her incredulously, throwing the pillow off her face and turning to glare at Brooke who was now rummaging through Blair's own Fendi bag.

"Hey, get out of my purse," Blair called, smacking Brooke's butt which was sticking up in the air as she dug through the designer bag. "There are private things in there," she told her.

Brooke turned around at her and smiled mischievously. "What kind of private things are we talking about here?" She asked her, before turning back around and continuing to dig. "Aha," she announced, pulling out Blair's Blackberry and waving it in the air.

"Give that to me," Blair ordered, holding out her hand to receive the device.

Brooke shook her head from side to side. "Not just yet, Missy. We are going to see who thought they were so important that they should wake us from our beauty sleep!" She told her, unlocking the device and clicking on the display.

"Brooke, give me my phone," Blair screamed and lunged at the brunette. But it was already too late.

"You have got to be kidding me," Brooke mumbled and dropped the phone to the bed. "I thought you said you were through with games last night."

Blair grabbed the phone and saw who the messages and calls had been from. "Yeah, but I also remember telling you I was a big girl and I could take care of myself. Or did you conveniently forget that part?" She asked, her voice growing harsher.

Brooke glared back at her cousin as she crawled out from under her and off the bed. "Fine, I'll let you make your own mistakes. But seriously, Nathan? Why sit around and be his back up? To let him send you accusatory messages like that, when he goes back to Peyton every time like its second nature," she explained to her friend, her tone was forceful, but still caring.

Blair pulled her phone tightly against her. "You don't know anything about him, about us," she quickly snapped. The last thing she wanted was Brooke getting all up in the middle of her personal affairs. She could handle this.

"Oh I think I do," Brooke quickly snapped back. "The cycle of Nathan and Peyton is nothing if not vicious and it will take down whoever comes into its path."

Blair eyed her cousin. "Maybe that's how you remember it, but not me. If he was so hung up on Peyton he wouldn't be on his way here right now," she told her confidently.

"That may be true," Brooke told her. "But do you really want to let him come see you when he practically ignored you at that party and then left with her?" She asked.

Blair shrugged her shoulders. "He said he wants to explain things to me and make them right. Like that stuff with her the other night and what all is going on between us. And frankly I want to give him that chance," she said, moving back up by the head of the bed and her pillow.

Brooke sighed as if she wanted to say so much more, but she was holding it in.

"Don't judge me," Blair snapped. "And not that I have to explain myself to you or anything, but there is just something about him, like there's a force that draws us together. I can't explain it, but I just know I've never felt this way about another guy before," she finished and snuggled down on her pillow.

Brooke released the tense posture she had adopted. There was nothing she could do. She wanted Blair to be happy, and as for Nathan, well maybe he had changed. And after all, it never hurt to give people the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

"You ready for your breakfast?" Nate asked as he entered Brooke's home to pick her up.

Brooke smiled widely at him and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm starving," she told him, walking over and linking her arm through his. She should have already eaten, but she hadn't planned on going out for breakfast, so her breakfast had actually turned into a brunch.

On top of being hungry, she was beyond ready to get out of the house. Blair had informed her that Nathan was on his way and she didn't really feel like she needed to be there for that reunion or explosion, whichever one it turned out to be. So she had called Nate and invited him to breakfast. It was some much needed together time because really ever since Blair had gotten here she'd been feeling like she was neglecting him.

"You know, if you were so hungry you could of just had Bernice whip something up for you," he teased her, brushing a few stray hairs from her perfect face.

Brooke tilted her head to the side to act as if she was weighing the options. "I guess technically I could have done that," she agreed with him. "But then I wouldn't have gotten to see you," she finished, snuggling closer into him.

Nate relished the feeling of her small body pressed against his, still not quite sure what he had done right to win this girl over. "Well I could have come over and served it to you in bed," he suggested, looking down at the brunette with a playful smirk.

Brooke raised one eyebrow at him, clearly amused. "I just might have to take offer into consideration next time," she cooed as they stepped onto her elevator.

"Please do," He answered her, ushering her in as the steel doors closed behind them and headed off to their brunch.

* * *

Blair had spent the whole morning rehearsing how her meeting with Nathan was to go. She was going to play it coy. She was not going to let him get to her. And she was going to demand answers.

She couldn't lie; she had been rather relieved that Brooke had left this morning. And she hoped she stayed gone for awhile. She had given Nathan directions to the house, and she really didn't want Brooke to be there interfering with whatever was or wasn't going on between her and the raven-haired boy.

He had taken the earliest flight out, according his text messages that Blair had not returned immediately. Finally she had messaged him back, giving him the directions, and he should be here any minute.

Blair heard the bell chime and she immediately stiffened. Looking at herself in the mirror she took in her own appearance. From her red satin headband down to her black skinny jean, she definitely looked the part. In fact, she actually reminded herself a little bit of Audrey Hepburn, and that was a comparison she didn't mind in the least.

A few seconds later, she heard Bernice's voice ring up the stairs.

"Miss Blair, someone is here to see you," she called up to the beauty.

Blair nodded confidently at her reflection, giving herself as quick smile before bounding to the door that she remembered like it was her own. "I'll be right down," she sang happily.

She took her time making her way down the hall and descending the staircase. She intended to keep full control over the situation. He had come for her, and he was going to wait. She wasn't going to concede her upper hand to him by running after him like a little puppy-dog.

When she finally made it down the stairs, she found Nathan pacing back and forth in the parlor area. He had his back to her, and looked as if he might be talking to himself. Blair paused for a moment as she looked him over, as much as she hated to admit it, she had missed him.

Finally she decided to make her presence known. "Oh Nathan, I wasn't expecting to see you just yet," she called to him, not wanting him to think she had simply been sitting around waiting for him all morning.

He turned around quickly as soon as he heard the sound of her voice, her exact words not even registering with him. "Blair," he began, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asked her harshly.

Blair was immediately shocked by his tone. She hadn't expected him to come all this way only to berate her. "Ummm, I didn't know I was required to report my every action to you," she said coldly. "Sorry, but I never got the memo that entitled you to that information."

"That's not what I meant," he tried to correct himself, not easing up much in his tone.

"Well please, do explain yourself," Blair encouraged him sarcastically, crossing her sweater-clad arms over her chest.

Nathan glared back at her. He didn't know what he was doing. He had no idea why he had even gotten on a plane and flown to New York on a whim. It just seemed he never thought rationally when it came to Blair.

"Well," she prodded, and began to stamp her foot. She loved how clearly her words seemed to be eating at him. It was obvious he had something to say to her or he wouldn't have come all this way. Now all she had to do was force him to out himself.

"You know what, screw it," Nathan said, flinging his hands in the air and letting them fall loosely to his sides. He was not about to open himself up to this bitch. Whatever he had been thinking, he clearly hadn't been in his right mind.

And as he began to walk off in frustration, Blair opened her mouth to stop him.

"Nathan, wait," she called to him, and grabbed his muscular arm as he walked past her.

"Why?" He asked her flatly. "I think you've made it pretty clear that you could care less about anything I have to say to you," he said, accusing her of indifference.

Blair swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "That's not true," she began, letting her gaze fall to the floor.

"Well you could have fooled me," Nathan commented. "I mean, you weren't exactly rolling out the welcome mat for me."

"Honestly, what did you expect?" She asked him in an accusatory tone. "The last time I saw you you practically ignored me and left with your ex-girlfriend," she yelled at him.

"I ignored you?" He scoffed at her. "I think that is a two-way street, Sweetheart. I didn't see you making any attempts to come over and talk to me either."

"But you don't deny it?" She asked him quickly, her voice a mix of hurt and a confident air.

"Deny what?" Nathan asked her back, confused.

"That you went home with Peyton," She screamed at him, throwing her arm out to her side multiple times to reiterate her point.

"What?" He asked, shocked. "I told you Peyton and I were done, we broke up," he told her as if it were common knowledge.

Blair huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, and I was the idiot who actually believed it was really over this time," she told him, actually feeling ashamed for admitting these feelings to him, feelings that she really cared.

"You're not an idiot," Nathan encouraged her, walking up to her. "And anyone who thinks that obviously doesn't know Blair Davis," he added, trying to reach up and touch her hair, but she batted his hand away.

"Only my boyfriend gets to touch my hair," she quickly told him, "And that's not _you_."

"It's never stopped me before," Nathan stated in his cocky voice that drove Blair insane.

"Don't push me right now," she warned him. "I'm still mad at you," she said flatly.

Nathan walked back over to her. "And why is that?" He asked, his voice now calmer and actually a bit patronizing.

"Because you just left that party with her! And don't try to play it off like I am some simpleton, you can't just spin your stories on me," she said, her bottom lip jutting out into a perfect pout.

"Okay," he started. "And are you ever going to give me a chance to tell you what actually happened?" He asked her coolly.

Blair huffed up again at his words. "I gave you a million chances since you got here and you have still yet to explain yourself!" She shrieked at him.

"Chill, chill," He told her, fanning his hands at her. "As I remember it I was trying to explain things to you and you kept interrupting me," he said, intentionally hoping to irritate her.

"Ummm, no!" She told him, shaking a finger at him, a smile breaking through her angry façade. "You just kept changing the subject and distracting me."

"Distracting you how?" He asked, moving closer to her and running a hand down her arm.

She pulled away from his touch. "Distracting me like that," she quickly informed him.

"Sorry, I just can't help it when you are standing there trying to act like you are pissed at me. It's actually pretty cute," he admitted to her with a sly smile.

"Stop it," she cried to him, backing further away and retreating to the nearby couch.

"Stop what?" He asked her with a chuckled, as he turned around and headed to take a seat by the brunette.

"Stop trying to distract me from finding out what happened between you and Peyton," she told him. "I mean is it really that bad that you can't just flat out tell me?" She asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"No," he simply stated. "It's just fun to make you angry," He told her with a shrug.

"Ugh, you completely infuriate me," She told him with a roll of her eyes.

"And you love it," He mocked her, to which Blair simply glared at him in a way that clearly displayed she was not amused.

"No, but seriously," Nathan started to speak once again. "Peyton was drunk and when she threatened to leave, I offered to drive her home. I mean, I couldn't just let her leave in the state she was in," he explained to her.

Blair nodded her head in understanding. She guessed that made sense. And besides, if he had really wanted to be with Peyton, why would he have come all the way to see her?

"So is that explanation satisfactory enough for you?" He asked her with a smile.

Blair let a coy smile pull up the corners of her red mouth. "I guess I could accept that," she told him nonchalantly.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to," he said flatly, leaning over and grabbing her tiny hand, running his fingers back and forth over its smooth surface.

"Is that so?" She asked him with a wider smile turning her entire body towards him.

"Yeah, either that or you don't accept it and you keep lusting after me anyway. Either way I win," He told her with a smug shrug.

"Oh you are impossible," Blair told him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down flat on the couch they were sharing. Both of them displaying self-satisfied smiles on their faces.

* * *

**So finally another chapter!! I know it took FOREVER and I am sorry about that...I seriously have all these other stories that are begging me to write them right now. And on top of that my school life is crazy and I literally have zero free time! But I am going to try to be better!! Sorry there was not a lot of Brooke in this chapter...The Blair/Nathan scene just took on a life of its own and was way longer than I intended for it to be! Promise more Brookie next time!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...let me know what you thought!! **


	16. Chapter 16: Goodnight, Pretty Girl

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 16:**

**_Goodnight, Pretty Girl_**

"So brunch was nice," Brooke said, as she and Nate walked arm in arm through Central Park. For once she seemed to be enjoying the cold as she snuggled in closer to her boyfriend.

"I thought so too," He agreed with her, bending down and kissing her on top of her chestnut colored hair.

"I also have to thank you for getting me out of the house," she said to him abruptly, stopping their walk and turning to face him.

"Sure, anytime," Nate smiled back at her. "But what's going on? You and Blair not getting along the way you had originally planned?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"No, no," Brooke assured him, shaking her head quickly from side to side. "Me and Blair are fine."

"Well is it Eleanor then?" He asked her, knowing how both his and Brooke's parents could be at times. To say the least it could be a little bit suffocating.

"No, Mom hasn't been a problem for once," She told him. "I guess it is more the Blair thing. I mean, it's not her per say, more her decisions," Brooke said, biting her bottom lip as she awaited what Nate would say back to her. Would he judge her? Call her an awful person?

"What's she doing?" He asked her, taking his girlfriend by the hand and leading her to a nearby park bench that just happened to be empty.

Of course he wasn't judging her. Nate had seen her at her worst and her loved her just the same. She was stupid to ever think it was going to be anything different between the two of them.

"Well its guy stuff really, I don't want to bore you," she began, shaking her head from side to side as she tried to dismiss the topic. She really didn't want to ruin the wonderful day they had been having so far with Blair's drama.

Nate smiled brightly at her, his brilliant teeth on full display. "I _am _a guy Brooke," he reminded her with a laugh. "Maybe I can add some fresh perspective," he suggested.

Brooke giggled slightly at him, nodding her head now in response. "Okay," she began. "But you have to be on my side in this," she instructed him as she pointed a gloved hand in his face.

"Fine," Nate agreed, holding his hands up in a position that showed her he had clearly surrendered.

"It's just this guy Blair is all hung up on. He is a total asshole. I mean, there is no excuse for it. He acts like a punk, but he still gets whatever girl he wants. And he has this girlfriend, they're on-again, off-again. And then there is Blair, waiting in the wings whenever he comes running to her. Like as soon as they break up, bam he's knocking at her door. But I know in the next week he'll make up with his girlfriend and then where will that leave Blair?" She asked, she was speaking so quickly it was almost hard for Nate to keep up.

"She will be all upset and alone," Brooke told him. "And I'll be forced to pick up the pieces when she calls me at three am sobbing. Not that I mind doing that, but just when the whole situation could be avoided to begin with, you know," she said, now looking up at Nate's face to see what he was thinking.

"Let me get this straight," he began, trying to organize the story in his head. "You are afraid that this guy who you claim is a jerk is going to break your cousin's heart because he will inevitably go back to his old girlfriend?" He asked, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"Yes!" Brooke shrieked at him.

"Well how do you know he'll go back?" Nate asked her, trying to play devil's advocate.

"Trust me, he will," Brooke said, her voice sounding so sure.

"Okay, but isn't Blair old enough to make her own decisions?" Nate asked her, grabbing her hand in his own.

"Yes," Brooke huffed. "But is it wrong that I just want to spare her the pain. I mean, he is probably in my house right now, spinning her his lies and I am helpless to the situation. All I can do is sit back and watch as she lets her heart trust him," she finished, her voice growing strained.

"Yeah, but that is what you do when you love someone," Nate told her. "You have to trust them with your heart, trust them not to break it."

Brooke nodded her head at his words, knowing Nate was exactly right. He could be pretty insightful when he wanted to be.

"And don't you think if Blair sees enough in this guy to give him a chance with her heart, that you should to," he encouraged her. "It's got to be hard with cousins as close as the two of you when one of you is not there to back the other up."

"You're right," Brooke admitted. "If Blair is willing to give Nathan a chance, I guess I can too," she told him, leaning in and giving him a hug.

"That's the girl I love," Nate told her, squeezing her tightly to him.

Brooke looked up at him, eyeing him playfully. "But you were supposed to be on my side, remember?" She asked him.

"I was on your side," Nate smiled down at her. "You just weren't completely sure which side was yours yet."

* * *

Blair and Nathan were sitting on the couch talking to each other when Brooke and Nate showed up later that afternoon. Brooke had called Blair to offer her apologies and extend an invitation for Blair and Nathan to join her and Nate at the ballet tonight. Nate's parents were out of town so they had two extra tickets that were going to go to waste. And knowing how much her cousin loved the ballet, it was a peace offering Brooke was sure she wouldn't refuse.

"Hi guys," Brooke said as she and Nate made their way into the living area in her Upper East Side Penthouse.

"Hi," Blair called back waving as the two entered and took a seat on the loveseat opposite Blair and Nathan. "Nathan, this is my cousin Brooke and her boyfriend, Nate," Blair introduced, "This is Nathan."

"Nice to finally meet you," Brooke said with a smile, and she was actually trying to mean it. Though it felt somewhat strange being introduced to someone she had memories of playing with in the sandbox. "Blair has told me a lot about you."

"You too," Nathan simply said, seeming to be sizing up both Brooke and Nate as he nodded at them.

"Well Nate," Brooke began, turning to the boy next to her. "You think you and Nathan can play nice while Blair and I go get ready. We wouldn't want to miss our dinner reservation before the show," she added, remembering they had made a reservation at Blair's favorite place in the city as an addition to their truce.

"I think we can manage," Nate assured her, giving her a peck on the lips before she got up and headed out of the room.

"Where are we eating?" Blair asked with excitement in her voice as she got up to follow Brooke.

"Oh don't worry," Brooke said, turning and giving her a dimpled smile. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

* * *

Nate and Nathan were waiting for the girls at the bottom of the stairs when they finally came down from Brooke's room. It seemed like it took girls forever to get ready. Nate had had time to run home and change, still making it back to Brooke's house before she had even had a chance to notice he had been gone.

Blair came down the stairs first, dressed in a deep purple strapless dress. Her hair was pulled up into some elaborate looking updo and there was a diamond braoch fastening it to her head.

"Blair, you look incredible," Nathan told her, almost unable to find any words. He never saw Blair like this in Tree Hill. Of course they didn't really have many formal events to go to down there besides their high school prom.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly at Nathan as she allowed him to kiss her porcelain cheek. "Brooke will be down in a minute," she informed Nate, turning to the shaggy haired boy. "You know how she likes to make an entrance."

Nate nodded his head and smiled knowingly. Did he ever? But it was hard for Brooke not to make an entrance, everywhere she went people just seemed to stop and stare.

The threesome waited for a few moments before Brooke finally made her way down the stairs. Nate felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked at if she was floating down the staircase in the long white gown she wore. Her dark hair was free flowing in cascading waves; she looked like she had just stepped off the movie screen.

"Wow," Nate mouthed at her, a gesture she returned with a somewhat bashful dimpled smile.

"So you all ready to go?" Brooke asked them when she finally reached the first floor landing where her friends had situated themselves.

"We've _been_ ready," Blair informed her. "We were simply waiting on you," She added, bumping her hip against her cousin's hip bone.

"Well let's go then," Brooke announced, linking her arm through Nate's. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be completely magical."

"Your chariot awaits," Nate told the girls, referring to his chauffer driven car that was waiting outside of Brooke's building.

"Nate, you're such a nerd," Blair teased, slapping the golden haired boy on the arm as the four of them descended down the elevator.

* * *

In the limo the four friends began to loosen up a bit more. Nate and Nathan had seemed to really hit it off, as athletes the two seemed to have a lot in common. That and their connections to the brunettes riding in the limo with them.

Brooke and Blair had retreated to the side seats in the limo, laughing and giggling together as they forced the boys to ride side by side in the back.

"I'm sorry about before," Brooke apologized again. "If there's one thing I should have learned by now it is people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

Blair smiled back at her cousin, "Thanks B, but stop apologizing already. I swear it is all you have done since you got back this afternoon."

"Fine," Brooke conceded and smiled widely. "I have a new idea then," and she reached into a compartment beside her seat and pulled out four champagne flutes.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Nate asked her with a laugh evident in his voice.

"You'll see," she quickly told him, flashing him a quick smile before pulling the bottle of Cristal out of the oversized bag she had been carrying.

"I should have known you were up to something," Blair chimed in. "Because I knew there was no way you had thought that bag went with that dress."

Brooke laughed at her cousin. "You know me too well," she agreed with her. "But now," she said, filling up all fours of the glasses as she distributed to the limo's occupants. "I want to make a toast. To new beginnings," she said, and she raised her glass in the air.

"To new beginnings," Blair seconded, and a knowing smile was passed between the cousins.

But before either of the boys had a chance to speak, there was a reverie of honking that could be heard from outside the car. The limo was so dark, they had no idea of the danger that was coming their way. And it wasn't until they heard the crunching of the metal and the screams that radiated from those around that they knew what was going on.

Brooke couldn't move, her head felt like it was in a vice as she forced her eyes to look to the left, trying to find Blair. "Blair," she called out weakly, she wasn't sure she had even said her cousin's name out loud. "Blair," she added once more, with all the force she had left in her lungs.

"Ssshhh," she heard Nate's deep voice trying to soothe her. "The paramedics already got Blair out. They're taking good care of her Brooke," he told her. He ran a hand over her bloodied hair and tried not to show the hurt on his face that he could feel taking over his heart.

"Nate, I—what happened?" She asked him, struggling to form a sentence. She looked up at her savior, his messy hair even more disheveled than usual. "Your face," she said, when she noticed a cut, trying to reach up and touch it.

Nate grabbed her arm in the process, he knew she really shouldn't be moving. "Oh that," he said, shaking it off. "I'm fine, just a scratch."

Brooke nodded her head, and her eyes threatened to flutter closed.

"No, no, no," Nate told her. "You have to stay awake, okay?" He said, his voice pleading. "I need you to stay with me. I just got you, I can't have you leaving," he said, his voice was sad.

"I'm not going anywhere," Brooke mumbled, her voice dream-like. "But could you get off of me?" She asked him. "I can't really breathe," she said, her voice was thin.

Nate looked down, her wish there was something he could do, but unfortunately he was not the weight the brunette beauty felt. The car that had hit them had Brooke pinned, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

"Yeah, it won't be too much longer," he told her, hoping she could hold on until the emergency crew was able to get the crumpled metal moved.

"Okay, Natie," Brooke sang in a low voice, nodding her head as her eyes closed.

"Brooke, stay with me," Nate urged, but his voice sounded a million miles away. "Stay with me, pretty girl."

And that was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry it has been entirely too long since I updated this story...I had just lost my usual passion for it...but don't worry, I think I am back now and I plan to get this finished relatively soon...I hate having unfinished stories!! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing all the Brooke and Nate moments!! I love them!! Please take the time to tell me what you though of this chapter!! Thanks so much you guys!! :) Also if you like want, pop over and check out my Brooke/Edward fic, _Coming to Terms_...it is pretty much my obsession right now!! **


	17. Chapter 17: Dreaming With My Eyes Open

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 17:**

**_Dreaming With My Eyes Open_**

Brooke woke up in a room that seemed far too sterile for anything she was ready to deal with. She looked around at the stark white walls, trimmed with light blue molding. There was one window, over which a pair of thin mini blinds covered, but bright sunlight was still seeping in past the cracks on either side of the blinds. She looked to her right and noticed there was another window, this one leading into the middle of the building.

She could see people in what looked like scrubs busying themselves around a counter in the middle of the next room. They were rushing around, others carrying clips boards, some pushing huge carts. Then she saw one of them wheeling by a person in a wheelchair. That person was wearing a flimsy hospital gown, and that's when she knew where she had to be.

For the first time, she looked down at herself. She was covered by layers of thin, white knit blankets. Under the blankets she was wearing an atrocious blue and white hospital gown and a pair of cream colored tube socks. Not exactly what you would call a fashion statement.

She scanned the room once more, and of course, she was alone. She couldn't expect much less from her sorry excuses for parents. She didn't allow herself to get sad though. She was tougher than that. And besides, now her main priority was finding out why she was even in the hospital in the first place.

While she was staring off into space, she heard the door to her room creak open and she immediately turned her head in the direction of the sound.

There before her eyes was Nate Archibald; only he looked different somehow, more worn by time. His hair was still in the same messy do, sweeping across his forehead effortlessly. But his usually clean shaven face was now covered with stubble. And the usual sparkle that his green eyes held was dulled.

He noticed the girl in the room was open and he nearly dropped the coffee he had been carrying as he ran over to her. "Brooke," He called, his voice sounded almost as if he was in complete shock. "You're awake," he finished, reaching her bedside and taking a seat in one of the flimsy looking hospital chairs.

"Y-yeah," Brooke croaked out. Her voice was much raspier than she remembered it being. She automatically reached for her throat and placed a pale hand over it.

"You want some water?" Nate asked her, jumping at the question, as he was nearly out of his chair before she could even answer.

"That'd be great," Brooke agreed, trying to force a smile on her face. Her muscles felt still as she tried to move them, as if it had been awhile since she used them.

Nate filled up a glass in the room's sink and then brought it back over to the brunette, placing it to her lips and letting her take a sip.

Brooke noted the way in which he was so gentle with her. His caring nature seemed to come naturally and she wondered why she hadn't seen this side of Nate before.

"How long have you been awake?" Nate asked her once he pulled the water back; taking Brooke's frail looking hand in his own.

Brooke shook her head from side to side. "Not too long," she admitted to him with a small smile. "But Nate, why am I here? I mean, this is a hospital, right?" She asked him, still confused.

"Yeah, we're at Mercy West Hospital on the Upper East Side," he explained to her, his face looking strained as he spoke.

"But you didn't answer my other question," she began, trying to gather information. "Why am I here?" She asked him again. "And how long have I been here?"

Nate's expression changed to one of worry as soon as the words left Brooke's mouth. "Brooke, maybe I should go get your doctor," he suggested, already making a move to rise from the chair he was seated in.

"No!"Brooke screamed, her heart race rising as evident by the monitor that towered above her bed. "Just tell me," she commanded of him. "Please tell me what is going on," she knew it had to be bad, otherwise Nate would just go on and spit out the answer.

Nate contemplated his options for a few silent moments. Then he took a deep breath and began to speak. "We were in a car wreck," he told her, his voice even. "It was pretty bad."

"We were?" Brooke asked him, perplexed. "Then why are you not in the hospital too?" She asked him. And why had she not seen any scratches or anything on herself when she looked before?

"Brooke," he said slowly, squeezing the brunette's hand in his own. "The car wreck was two years ago," he explained, his face was somber as he waited for her response.

Brooke's eyes darted all around her. There was no way she had been in a coma for two years, there was just no way. Plus people in comas were usually on life support, and she didn't have any tubes sticking down her throat.

"No," she finally said, for the first time in her life not believing what Nate was telling her. "That can't be true. I mean, I was just with you yesterday; we were, we were…and we were happy," she said, trying to recall the memories from her mind as tears starting to flow from her hazel eyes.

"I knew I should have gotten the doctor," Nate mumbled to himself. "I'm going to let the nurses know you're awake," he explained. "I'm sure if they had known they would have sent someone in by now.

He let go of Brooke's hand, and made his way out of her room. The brunette watched him through the window. She saw all the nurses turn to look into her room with bewildered expressions on their faces, and she wondered if all the things Nate had been saying to her were true.

* * *

"Brooke, I really must say you are a success story if I ever saw one," The dark haired doctor told her as he placed his cool stethoscope on different parts of her chest. "After your Mother took you off life support—" He began, but stopped when he noticed the warning glances and movements Nate was making for him not to continue.

"My Mother took me off life support?" She asked, her voice hurt as she turned to Nate for confirmation.

"We all fought her Brooke, _hard,"_ he told her. "But legally she had the power and we didn't. But you hung on, you're a survivor, same as always," he smiled, kissing her hand.

Brooke smiled back at him. At least there were some people who still thought she would pull through. And she knew better than to expect any less from her Mother, she probably wanted to cash in on her life insurance policy. But where had her father in all this?

"Now Brooke," the doctor began again, turning the girl's attention to him. "Do you know where you are?" He asked her.

"Yes, Mercy West hospital, right?" She asked him, her hazel eyes coming more to life with every word she spoke.

"That's correct," he answered her with a nod. "And do you know why you're here?" He asked her, looking her directly in the face.

"Nate told me something about a car wreck," Brooke said, looking from the doctor to the boy by her side. That was all she really knew.

"That's right," the doctor began. "Now, the information I tell you may upset you a little bit, and if you can't remember, that is fine. Retrograde amnesia is to be expected in events like your own. Now, you were in a car wreck two years ago, on Christmas Eve," he told her, his voice even as he waited for Brooke's response.

Brooke nodded her head slowly. She really didn't remember the wreck, no matter how hard she tried.

"We were on our way to pick up your cousin Blair at the airport. She was flying in for the holidays, just like she always did. Only this time she was coming later than usual because she had a new boyfriend she wanted to come with her," Nate told her, hoping some of the information would jog her memory.

Brooke just looked at him confused. She didn't remember any of this. "I'm sorry, I don't remember," she reluctantly admitted.

"That's fine," Nate encouraged her, patting her hand. "I'll be here to help you put the pieces back together. And so will all your other friends," His smile was comforting as he spoke to her.

"And if you have any more questions just have one of the nurses page me," the doctor told them both before leaving the room.

Brooke looked at Nate somewhat skeptically. "Why would you stay here and help me?" She asked him. "Shouldn't you be going home to your family and friends?"

"Do you want me to go?" Nate asked her, hurt was apparent in his voice.

"No, no," Brooke quickly shook her head from side to side. "Just from the decorations and from what people have been saying I know it has got to be close to the holidays. So why would you want to spend it here, in a hospital?" She asked, gesturing around the room.

"You really don't understand, do you?" He asked her, and it made Brooke blush. "I have been waiting nearly two years to see those hazel eyes and to hear you voice. It was two of the longest years of my life. I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "Not without you."

Brooke smiled at him. She didn't know what she had done to be so lucky in her life to get this one. But maybe the memories would eventually come back to her. Or at least, she hoped that they would.

* * *

Brooke wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep. All she knew was that she was soon being woken up by someone squeezing her far too tightly.

"I can't believe it's really you," Serena gushed, holding on tight to her best friend.

Brooke blinked a few times as she tried to focus on the blonde. "I can hardly believe it myself with everything everyone has been telling me," she admitted, now smiling at her friend.

"Oh I really thought I was going to have to tear down Fort Sunnypatch. It was making me too sad to look out my window everyday and think you would never be back to reminisce about it with me.

Suddenly Brooke had a flash of a miniature version of herself and Serena, running around in bathing suits and working tirelessly to build a tree house, declaring it Fort Sunnypatch after their love for the summer sun's rays. And she smiled at the memory.

"You remember it, don't you?" Serena asked her, her face hopeful.

"I'm not sure," Brooke admitted. "The tree house we built, right?" She asked, seriously wanting this to be a memory she had hallucinated.

"I knew you wouldn't forget that," Serena nearly squealed and hugged her friend once more.

Brooke put her thin arms around her in return. It wasn't until this moment that she noticed how tiny her arms had begun. "Serena, do you have a mirror?" she asked the blonde, curious to see what this time she was incapacitated had done to the rest of her being. Was she still the Brooke Davis she remembered?

"Sure," Serena obliged and pulled a silver compact out of her bag. She handed it to her friend without thinking as she took a seat on the edge of Brooke's bed.

Brooke opened the mirror and looked at herself. Was she gaunt girl staring back at her through the glass really her? She poked at her porcelain skin, blinded her hazel eyes. Yep, that was her. And her chestnut hair was, _short?_

"How did my hair get shorter?" Brooke questioned, not really understanding. "Shouldn't it have gotten longer?"

Serena looked at her strangely. "You think we would just let you go unmanaged?" She asked in almost a laugh. "I just had my hairstylist come and cut it a few weeks ago. The short style is so in right now. I hope you don't mind," she said, hoping she hadn't crossed a line.

"No, no, I actually like it," Brooke told her, thinking her cropped hair and side-swept bangs would look a lot better if they were actually styled, and not mussed up like she had been sleeping on them.

"Good," Serena smiled back at her. "I knew you would," she added confidently. "Oh damn, it's already 10:45!" She exclaimed, looking down at her Rolex. "I was supposed to be meeting my mom for breakfast 15 minutes ago," she said, scooping up her bag from the nightstand.

Brooke laughed at her friend. She really was the same old Serena. It was nice to see not much had changed with her, at least according to what she could remember. "Well then go, I don't want Lily getting all mad at me," she said, trying to keep the mood light.

"Are you kidding?" Serena asked, "My mother could never be mad at you. I'll be back soon B. And I think Nate said he was going to come by sometime this morning too," she told her.

"Okay," Brooke nodded her head slowly.

"I'm just so glad you're back," Serena admitted, hugging her once more. "We were all so lost without you. You have no idea," she said, pulling away with tears in her eyes.

"Don't go and start crying or you're going to make me do the same thing," Brooke told her, trying to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Serena quickly apologized. "It's just, if you could have seen yourself lying there so helpless. And heard the grim things the doctors were saying. And had to stand by when you got taken off life support, only praying that you would hang on. It's been a rollercoaster time, B," she said, dabbing the tears from her face.

Brooke couldn't imagine all the things the people who cared about her had been through. She hated that she had been the one who caused them so much pain. "I'm sorry S," she said, her voice getting raspier as it filled with emotion.

"Don't be," Serena quickly said. "You came back to us. And that's all that matters."

Brooke nodded her head at her friend. "Well tell Lily I said hello, okay? Now go. I don't want you to be later than you already are."

Serena smiled at her friend and gave her a quick wave before retreating from the room, more than excited to give her mother the news on the return of her best friend.

* * *

Not long after Serena left, Nate had come to visit the brunette yet again. It actually felt nice to have vistitors constantly coming in. It didn't give her much of a chance to think about the fact that she had actually lost two years of her life.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her as he entered the room carrying two coffees.

"Good," Brooke said with a nod. "I'm actually starting to piece things together."

"Really?" Nate questioned with a smile. "That's good. Oh, I hope you still like nonfat soy lattes with extra foam," he added, handing the warm cup to Brooke.

She smiled widely at his gesture. Then she remembered another time, walking down the snow covered streets of the city with Nate. They each bought a coffee and she smeared her foam across his nose. Then he made her kiss it off. She hoped she still liked them to, she could tell she used to.

"Where'd you go just now?" He asked her, pulling the room's only excuse for a chair over beside her bed and sitting down in it. He placed his drink on a rolling tray nearby as he turned his full attention to Brooke.

Brooke shook her head from side to side. "Nowhere…just remembering, I think," she admitted to him.

"We'll I'd like to hear what you're remembering if you don't mind to tell me," Nate prodded, leaning closer to her as he grabbed her hand.

"Okay," Brooke said, her voice small. "But if I made all this stuff up. Then you have to tell me, but you can't laugh," she instructed him with a dimpled smile.

"I swear," he said with a grin, holding up his hands in a motion that showed he would be compliant with her request. He still found it hard to believe the brunette was back talking to him as if no time had passed. Then he sat back and waited for Brooke to begin speaking.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you all think about that twist?? I don't know about you all but it has given me a new interest in the story...and I hope to get it finished before too long. I hate having stories without an end...anyways, I know it took forever for me to get up, but I hope you all enjoyed it!! Let me know! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: You Found Me

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...I own nothing but this story's plot!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 18:**

**_You Found Me_**

"Why are you packing in such a hurry?" Nathan asked his brunette girlfriend, the noise and the dim lamp light finally waking him up.

Blair turned around from where she was seated on the floor, in the room the two shared, beside her purple suitcase. Her makeup form the night before was smeared and she was still wearing one of Nathan's grey Stanford Basketball shirts. Her face was a mix of emotions and Nathan wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him, but he could almost swear she had been crying.

"It's Brooke," she forced herself to say, and wiped her hands across her face. She was trying to be strong; Nathan had known her well enough to tell this. That was Blair, always wanting to keep her emotions masked, whether it was to have to upper hand or to protect herself.

He got up from the bed, the gym shorts he had worn to sleep in straightening themselves out as he did so. "Are you okay?" He asked, hoping Blair hadn't been given the news she had been dreading for the past two years.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she insisted, grabbing a handful of panties and throwing them into her suitcase. "Nate just called and said Brooke woke up earlier. She's awake," she said, a smiled splayed across her tear-stained face.

"Wow," Nathan said, letting his body drop to the floor beside Blair. "I wasn't expecting you to say that," he admitted, though he was glad he had been wrong.

"Me either," Blair admitted. "I had forced myself to try to let go of her, but now she's back. I just have to see her for myself, you know?" She asked, opening another drawer and rummaging through its contents absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I understand," Nathan told her. "Have you booked a flight yet?" He asked, standing up and moving to grab Blair's laptop off her desk.

She quickly shook her head from side to side. "No," she verbalized. "I was just going to pack and head to the airport and try to get the first flight," she revealed her plan to him.

"Well how about I get us two tickets," he said, already clicking away on the computer.

"Nathan, that's sweet," she said. "But it is the middle of your basketball season. You have practice. There's no way you can go," she lamented, turning back to look at him on the bed.

"Blair, I'm going with you," he said firmly. "This is nonnegotiable. Coach will understand, trust me," he told her.

Blair just nodded. "Okay," she said quickly. "I'll go pack you a bag," she offered, making her way to the closet that housed all of Nathan's clothes, all the while hoping there would be a flight within the next hour.

* * *

It was well into the next day when Blair and Nathan finally landed in JFK airport in New York City. They weren't able to get as early of a flight as they would have preferred, but that didn't matter anymore because now they were here and they could go and see Brooke.

Blair's stomach was in knots. When Nate's call had woke her up last night, the news sounded too good to be true. But she knew she had to believe the boy's words. He often kept in touch and gave Blair news about Brooke, it was usually via email. So she knew it was big that Nate was even calling.

And she couldn't wait to see Brooke for herself. She had missed her cousin. She missed going to visit Brooke at Christmas in the city. She missed Brooke's visits to her in Tree Hill. Most of all she missed Brooke not being in college with her.

The two had always planned to go to Yale together. Where they could finally live in the same town and rule the school together. After Brooke's accident, she could bear the thought of going to Yale without her; in fact, she hadn't even applied to her dream school. Instead she had opted to follow her basketball playing boyfriend to Stanford.

"I'll go get the bags, if you want to try to go find a cab," Nathan suggested to Blair, hoping to find a way to get them out of the airport faster.

Blair nodded and smiled up at her boyfriend. She was glad he seemed to understand and accept the reasons she had been so quiet on the trip over. "Okay," she agreed with him.

Nathan bent down and kissed Blair on top on her long brown hair, which was pulled back into a messy bun. "I'll meet you out front then," he said, and gave her hand a squeeze before he walked in the opposite direction.

Blair watched Nathan go for a moment before turning to head towards the front of the airport. It shouldn't take too long for her to catch a cab; she only hoped it wouldn't take Nathan very long with their bags.

* * *

Brooke was awake and moving around her room with the physical therapist as soon as she could. When she finally got out of the bed and was able to stretch her legs she felt as if she had been cooped up so much longer than she actually had. Even though range of motion exercises had been performed routinely, her legs still felt somewhat like jell-o beneath her. But she was able to walk by herself, for the most part anyway.

"So how long before I'll be doing this by myself?" Brooke turned to the blonde boy and asked. Not that she particularly minded the young physical therapy assistant stepping in to give her the added support she needed as they made their way around the floor. It was just that she wanted to get back to living life. She felt as if she had missed so much of it. And though she hadn't been conscious for too long, she was already getting cabin fever.

The aide, who was around her age, Brooke guessed, turned to look at her as he spoke. "It shouldn't be too long for someone who is as young and as good physical health as you are. Maybe a month or more," he said with a smile.

At his words Brooke's face fell, and so did she, causing the young man to grip her waist tightly and stop her from collapsing on the ground. "A month or two?" She questioned, her voice full of desperation.

"Give or take," He replied with a smile once again, "These things can be unpredictable really. You never can tell what will happen. It all depends on the person, their determination, their mood and health, all that stuff comes into play."

"Well I am incredibly determined," Brooke replied with a fierce look in her eye as she steadied herself on her legs once more. "Obviously whatever statistics you are going from have never run into a Brooke Davis before."

"We'll just have to see about that Miss Davis," he told her. "Maybe you'll be my quickest dismissal," he said, hoping to raise her spirits.

"I intend to be just that," Brooke said, "Not that I don't enjoy your company and all, but it's just I wanna get back out there and actually live my life. So I hope no offense is taken," she added, flashing him one of her killer smiles.

"I understand," the young man answered. "Now let's get you back to your room. I can't overwork you if you're working on a time crunch," he teased her.

"That's a very good idea," Brooke agreed, "Back to the room it is." And the two turned around and headed back down the hall from the way they had come.

* * *

Brooke was sitting on her bed absentmindedly flipping through the television channels when there was a sharp knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, stopping on a channel and turning the volume down so she wouldn't have to strain to hear whoever was entering her room.

When the door flung open, Brooke was unable to contain the smile that sprung unto her face. "Blair!" Brooke shrieked and lunged to try to get out of her bed. Stupid IV stand keeping her contained.

"No, no, stay there," Nathan instructed, holding up his arms to the scrambling brunette. "We'll come to you," he ensured her, putting a hand behind his girlfriend's back and ushering her into the room.

Blair was awestruck. It was as if her most coveted dream had just become a reality. She had never in a million years imagined her cousin would recover. After the horrific wreck and the life-support ordeal…No, she couldn't think about that now.

"Blair?" Brooke's now tiny voice called, shaking her from her thoughts. She hadn't realized but she had tears running down her face.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to do this," Blair said, wiping the back of her hand over her face. "But I can't help it," she announced, running over to the side of her cousin's bed as if some stake that had been holding her down had been removed.

"Just get over here," Brooke instructed her. She had dealt with pretty much the whole rainbow of emotions since she had regained consciousness. She could definitely handle whatever Blair was dishing out.

Blair reached her cousin's bed and threw her arms around the girls she had missed more than she could even begin to explain. It was as if seeing Brooke, in this moment, a piece of herself had fallen back into place. A whole in her heart, she was only semi aware of, had been filled.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," Blair told Brooke, speaking into her dark hair. "Don't you dare try to leave me again; because there is no way I am going to let you."

Brooke hugged Blair tightly in return. "There's no way I would dream of it. As long as I have a say in it I plan on not going anywhere for awhile," she said. But as she thought about the actuality of her words, she corrected herself, "Actually, I plan on getting out of this hospital relatively soon. But after that, I have no plans on going anywhere."

Blair pulled back from the girl she loved so much, unable to contain the smile that was now covering her face. She had missed Brooke's bright personality.

"How about if I let you too catch up," Nathan spoke from the corner of the room where he had been witnessing the girls little reunion.

"No, Nathan, you are welcome to stay," Brooke said, looking over at the raven haired boy. She had to admit; from what she remembered she was a little surprised he and Blair were still together. But then again, there was no telling if what she _thought_ she remembered was actually so.

"Thanks Brooke," He said with a smile. "But you two have a lot to catch up on." He walked over to Blair and kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head. "I'm just going to take our bags and go settle into the hotel," he explained to her.

"Sounds good," Blair agreed with a nod. She was glad Nathan knew her well enough to understand she wanted some time alone with Brooke without even having to say anything.

"Just call me later," he said as he headed for the door. "It's good to see you up, Davis," he added with a smirk.

"It's good to be up," Brooke concluded, looking from where Nathan had just closed the door and back to Blair.

"You can say that again," Blair agreed, finally breaking her physical contact with Brooke and pulling up the chair next to her low bed. "Brooke, I'm sorry," she added, instantly looking down at her well manicured nails.

"Why?" Brooke asked, beyond confused. "If you are going to apologize for something that happened before the accident then just save it, unless of course it'll make you feel better. Because seriously, I hardly remember anything from then. And even if I did, I am so living for the future now," she told her cousin with a smile, "Let's try to leave the past in the past, especially when I can't remember it."

Blair managed a half-smile at Brooke's attempt at humor. "No it's nothing from back then," she encouraged, "I'm just sorry I wasn't here with you when you woke up."

"Blair, you don't need to apologize for that," Brooke said, shaking her hair from side to side and causing her bangs to fall in her face.

"Yes I do," Blair said, a little more forcefully then she had intended. "Brooke, you have always been more like my sister than my cousin. You were the closest family member I had, period. But I was never as strong as you. Sure, I try to play tough and everyone thinks I am a complete ice-queen. But those are only the people who think they know me—" Brooke cut her off.

"Yeah, because the people who actually do, know how sensitive you are. You're just like me, we build up the walls to keep us from getting hurt," she said, smiling down at the other girl.

"Right," Blair agreed, "But you were always so much better at it. I have no doubt that you would have remained by my side if the situation was reversed. But Brooke, I just couldn't. I couldn't watch you lying in that bed day after day, watching all the dreams that we had dreamed together become destroyed. I had to get away. I had to get away from _you_," she said, her voice almost in a whisper as she breathed out the last word.

"Blair," Brooke tried to sympathize, reaching over to grab the girl's hand.

Blair recoiled from her touch. "No, I don't deserve your sympathy. I was wrong. I was selfish, and I abandoned you when you needed me the most. You wouldn't have done that to me," she said, tears falling harder.

"Blair, you don't know that," Brooke said. "Who's to say what I would have done. You did what you had to do to take care of you. That's what I wanted. Trust me, I would have never wanted you to put everything on hold and get so wrapped up in the hope for my recovery. What if I never did…" Brooke said, unable to finish her thought. She wanted to make Blair feel better but she didn't want to go there.

"But you did get better. You're here now. And if I would have just had faith that it would happen I could have been there with you. I'm your family. You shouldn't have woken up alone," she concluded.

Brooke snatched Blair's hand from her lap and squeezed it tightly. "Stop. Stop it right now," she instructed. "There's nothing we can do about what happened in the past. We can't consume ourselves with 'what-ifs'. What matters is that you are here now," she said, and was encouraged when Blair looked up at her to see her smiling face. "And besides, if you must know, I wasn't alone when I woke up. Nate was here," she said matter-of-factly.

"He was?" Blair asked her, blinking her eyes to clear the remaining tears. She had remembered Nate was the one who had called her about Brooke but she hadn't remembered him mentioning that. She wondered how much time the boy had actually spent at her cousin's bedside.

"Yes," Brooke nodded back at her. "Lucky timing I guess. So no more worrying because I wasn't alone."

Blair forced a smile and nodded back at Brooke. It gave her some peace to know she hadn't been alone, but she still had questions about what all happened while Brooke was in her coma. But those could wait. Because right now she had to fill the best friend she had missed so desperately on all the happenings of the past two years.

* * *

**Wow! SO it has been FOREVER since I have updated this fic! Sooooo Sorry for that readers! Hope you will forgive me! :) And enjoy this little bit. I have had a bit of writer's block for at least the past 5 months, if not longer, I don't really remember. But during that time I had had to force myself to write. But now I am really feeling my creativity flowing and I want to get back into and finish all my projects, and hopefully no new ones will pop into my head and demand my attention...besides my 3 unfinished stories, I have 2 projects in the works that I have not allowed myself to publish. But anyways, enough I my rant...I just want to say I'm back...At lest I plan to be! And I really wanna finish this stoy so let me know if there is still interest...it will help to keep me motivated! Thanks so much! :) **


	19. Chapter 19: Hope for the Hopeless

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...nothing is mine but the plot of this story!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Part 19: **

_**Hope for the Hopeless**_

Brooke was getting more confused with every word that Blair spoke. Not only was she on information overload, but also the information was contradicting thoughts she believed to be remembering. But maybe all she thought she was remembering was actually a dream. I mean, should she really rely on the 'memories' of someone who has been in a coma and diagnosed with retrograde amnesia over a perfectly healthy person who would have no need to fabricate details of the past?

Yeah, we didn't think so either…

"So, have I ever been to this, Tree Hill place?" Brooke asked. She felt like she had, but she wasn't entirely sure that was the case.

Blair shrugged her shoulders, "Once or twice maybe," she said, "Eleanor preferred to visit the city on her time off; instead of having your family come to us. She always told me that even though she loved Tree Hill and was glad she had raised me there, that New York City would always be home, especially with her sister there," the brunette explained.

Brooke nodded her head, taking in the information and trying her best to process it. She wanted to tell Blair about the things she did remember, or thought she remembered. But she was scared her cousin would think she was certifiable. That wouldn't be the best impression when they were just reconnecting, so she decided to keep it to herself.

"So anyway," Blair said, snapping Brooke from her thoughts, and Brooke wondered if she had been talking the whole time she had spaced out. "When do you get to break out of this place?" She asked with a big smile on her face. She couldn't wait to get Brooke out and bring her back into her life.

Brooke looked a little uncertain as she spoke. "Well they don't really know. It just depends on how quickly I'm able to recover," she said, "You know, I have been laying here for quite a while, not really moving or anything. Walking and everything is coming back though, I just have to get used to supporting my own weight again and it's kinda hard," she admitted. She hated to look vulnerable in front of others, but it was hard not to seem weak when you pretty much required assistance for everything. Plus, it was still Blair, the closest family she had.

Blair nodded her head, taking the other girl's words to heart. "I completely understand. I guess I'm just antsy. I know, well actually, I don't know how long it feels like you've been out, or if it even feels as if any time has passed at all. But for me, it's been ages since I've been able to shop with you, eat dinner with you, talk to you…" She said, letting her words trail off as she started rattling off all the activities that she missed most.

"I know," Brooke said, agreeing with her cousin. She wanted out of this place too. "To me, it doesn't feel like it's been a long time, but then again, it does. Like I don't really feel any older, but then I try to move my muscles and my _body _feels older. And I know time has passed, and moved on without me, even though I'd like to think it didn't. So I just wanna be out there and not miss anything else. If that even makes any sense. I feel like I've been constantly rambling since I woke you," she confessed with a small smile.

Blair smiled back at her cousin. "Brooke," she began, "You may not remember this, but you were pretty much always a rambler."

Brooke blushed slightly, but then quickly recovered as she always seemed to. "Well good to know some things haven't changed," she said, letting a little laugh play off her lips.

Blair playfully hit her cousin's hand and followed her lead, letting a giggle out as well.

"Well it looks like I'm interrupting something," Nate said, as he walked slowly into the room. He had the most overwhelmingly genuine smile on his face as he spoke.

Brooke smiled widely at the sight of him and shook her head from side to side, causing the locks that had been securely tucked behind her ears to fall in her face. "No, no, just having some fun," she explained, tucking her bangs back in place.

"Yeah, you're fine Nate," Blair encouraged. "Come on in," she added, and gestured with her arm for him to get out of the little hallway and into the actual room.

As he walked closer, there was a distinctive smell that moved with him. Brooke noticed this and then spied the brown paper bag he was carrying.

"Okay, hand it over," She commanded, holding her hands palms up and wiggling her fingers so he would place whatever smelled so delicious in her hands.

Nate laughed at her actions, God, he had missed this. "You haven't even asked what it is," he teased her.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "Anything that smells that good I need, like yesterday," she said, moving her hands to her hips. "I mean, haven't I missed enough?" She asked, meaning it as a joke.

The smiles of both the room's other occupants faltered.

"Hey," Brooke snapped, looking at the now dreary faces of both Nate and Blair. "If it's not too soon for me, it shouldn't be too soon for you," she told them matter-of-factly.

Blair just looked at her. "Brooke, I'm glad you're your old self, but it is too soon," she said, her voice was heavy.

"Fine," Brooke conceded. She didn't want to cause a big scene. Hello. She was already in the hospital, freshly awakened from a coma, and she didn't want it to get any worse. "Just give me whatever is in the bag and we'll call it even. And it better be good, Archibald," she warned, looking at him with a hard expression. One that cracked in about two seconds though.

Nate opened the brown paper bag and stuck his hand inside, "Alright, but you have to share with Blair. I didn't know anyone else was going to be here," he said.

"I will," Brooke agreed as she took the bag from his hands in a fast motion, only a few milliseconds short of snatching. She peeked into the bag and was happy her sense of smell was still intact, and so were the memories that smell was associated with. "Chocolate chip cookies!" She squealed, and reached her hand in to pull one out. She was delighted that it was still warm.

"I thought you might like those," Nate smiled back at her, coming over and taking two from the bag she had laid in her lap. He reached and handed one to Blair while keeping the other for himself.

Brooke smiled widely back at him as she bit into the morsel. "Mmmmm," she moaned, "This is fabulous," she raved. "Thank you so much," she finally added, turning to Nate and smiling.

"You're so welcome," He told her as he pulled a chair up beside Blair so they could both sit as the brunette's captive audience. When in actuality, she was the only one who was captive.

Brooke didn't know what she had done to get so lucky as to have this boy in her life. She didn't know what it was about him, besides the fact that he was obviously gorgeous, but she had a pull towards him. And every time he was around, she felt_ better_. She wasn't sure what this was, if her body was acting to some repressed memory she wasn't yet able to access, or if this was just the general affect that this boy had on people. Either way, she couldn't deny that she liked it.

* * *

Brooke was alone now, and she had been for a little while anyway. Blair had gone to have dinner with Nathan, though she had wanted to stay and eat with Brooke in the hospital. But Brooke had made her go on and eat with her boyfriend. Blair didn't need to stay cooped up with her the whole time she was in New York while Nathan was probably moping around the hotel room.

And Nate had had somewhere to be as well. He had said something about a meeting with someone. She just wasn't sure. Maybe Chuck? She didn't know. But she did know he had said Serena was supposed to be coming by, but so far, the blonde was a no show.

So the bedridden girl turned to the television and tried to immerse herself in some mind numbing entertainment. It wasn't that hard. There was some reality show with overly tanned people with huge hair that was just what the doctor ordered. It was easy to get lost and find yourself not really thinking about anything.

Right as the show was actually getting good, there was going to be a fight or so it seemed anyway, Brooke's door creaked open just a smidge.

"Brooke, you awake?" She heard a voice whisper. Her room was dark and the only light was coming from the television set that was mounted on the wall.

Brooke reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp. "Yeah, come on in," she yelled to whoever was calling out to her.

"Good, I'm so glad you're up," Serena told her, coming into the faintly lit room. "I was worried I was coming too late and you would be asleep."

"It's only 8:30, it's not like it is really that late," Brooke responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Serena smiled back at her friend. "Well I just wanted to check before I disturbed you. Nate said you had been working pretty hard with the physical therapist and pretty much wearing yourself out," she told her, relaying information she had heard.

Brooke dismissed what her friend was saying. "I haven't been working that hard. No more than the usual patient I wouldn't think," she said, somewhat speaking the truth. She had been working hard, pretty much as much as the physical therapist would let her. And technically she didn't know how much the other patients worked, but she figured it was as much as they could so they could get out of this place.

"Oh, well I guess he just thought that since you sleep so much," Serena said. She hadn't meant for that to come out as rude as it sounded but it just did.

"I do not sleep that much," Brooke argued, not wanting to seem lazy after being out of sorts for almost two years. She wanted to be anything but. "There's nothing else to do here. And besides, what would you do if you were stuck in the bed twenty hours a day?" She asked, her voice laced with an edge of anger.

"Sorry," Serena apologized, throwing her hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just looking out for you. I'm all excited to have my best friend back but I feel like I have limits to what I can do with you. Or when I can see you. I know you haven't fully recovered yet. I guess…I guess I just don't want to do anything to, I don't know, take you away again," she said, forcing a small smile onto her face as she stood over Brooke's bed.

Brooke smiled at her friend and took her hand. "Serena," she began, "Don't be silly. I am going to be fine. Trust me. I have you and plenty of other people out there who are looking out for me, helping me through this. Everything is going to be alright," she said, speaking with confidence.

Serena nodded back at her friend. "I know. It's still just hard to believe, you know?" She asked, hypothetically. "I mean, just the other day I didn't think I would ever talk to you again, much less plan parties together, hunt for jobs, or be each other's maids of honor. I mean, it was just so hopeless," she spoke, looking down at where her hand was intertwined with Brooke's.

"Look at me," Brooke commanded of her friend. "Don't even go down that path. There is hope. I have hope. And you should too. No more looking to the past. We have to look ahead to our futures," she said, her voice strong and full of conviction.

"You sound just like Nate," Serena admitted, rolling her eyes slightly at her friend's optimism. She used to be just as optimistic as Brooke was now. They had been two peas in a pod. That was until her friend nearly died. That had changed her and not totally for the better.

The mere mention of the boy with sandy hair and green eyes made Brooke smile. "That's not exactly a bad thing, now is it?" She asked playfully.

Serena shook her head from side to side. "Not as far as I'm concerned," she said, now smiling back at her friend. "He's a pretty special guy, isn't he?" She asked with a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah, he is," Brooke confirmed, her face looking as preoccupied as Serena's as she spoke. "We're lucky to have him," she added, not looking at her friend.

Serena chimed in, still wrapped up in her own thoughts, "Yes we are."

And by immersing themselves in their own thoughts and not paying attention to each other, they missed the most important piece of information that was being passed through the conversation. That though each girl was speaking in terms plurals, they were only really thinking about themselves.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! I won't spend too much time rambling down here because I really don't have much to say...first time for everything, I know! But I hope you all enjoyed this one. Even if you didn't, let me know either way! I'm gonna go so hopefully I can get another update posted for one of my other fics...Already done two today, so yay me! Check them out if you're interested! :) **


	20. Chapter 20: Start of Something Good

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl...all I own is the plot of this story!_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Chapter 20: **

**_Start of Something Good_**

A few weeks had passed since Blair had arrived in New York, and she had been busy the entire time. When Brooke had found out she was going to be released, Blair had been bombarded with things to do.

Brooke's family had moved shortly after her accident and they had sold their home. So Blair had to find Brooke a place to stay once she was released. Of course all Brooke's friends had offered to let her stay with them. Her cousin hadn't wanted to impose, and after being somewhere that didn't belong to her for the past two years, she just wanted her own place and Blair totally got that.

She had gotten in touch with Brooke's parents, and they sent their best from Europe or wherever they were, but of course they couldn't make it back any time soon. But they did give Blair the location and combination of their storage unit, and Blair was able to use furniture there to furnish Brooke's new home.

But of course she had to orchestrate people to move the furniture, set it up in the apartment she had found for Brooke. Not to mention decorating the small, West Side apartment she had found for her cousin.

She was tired, and feeling strained. She loved doing things for Brooke, but Nathan had had to go back to California for basketball and now she was basically stuck by herself.

She had asked Serena and Nate for help. And they both had obliged her, but they were Brooke's friends, not hers. So they didn't have too much to talk about besides her cousin. And then there was something strange going on with them.

If it was just Blair and Nate, or Blair and Serena, things were fine. But put the three of them together and things seemed so strange. Nate and Serena were totally different people. It made Blair wonder if this was how they acted with Brooke. If so, she didn't see how they could possibly all be friends.

But as usual, she put on a happy face as she went in to see her cousin.

"Hey you," Brooke said, walking over and hugging Blair as she entered her room.

"Hey," Blair responded with a smile, pulling away from Brooke.

"I'm glad you finally got here," Brooke started again, "Guess what? I'm good to go," she announced, answering her own question before even giving Blair a chance to try to do so.

"Really?" Blair asked, shocked. She knew Brooke would be released soon, but she had no idea it would be today. "I still don't have all your stuff moved in yet," she worried aloud.

Brooke waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about that," she told Blair, "You have already done way too much for me. Finding a place was an ordeal in itself and I am sure whatever you_ have_ done, it is more than enough."

Blair gave Brooke a placating smile. It would be fine if she wasn't such a perfectionist. And because of that she was determined to get this done for Brooke. It might just happen once she was already there.

"So are we good to go?" Brooke asked, closing the bag the nurse had generously given her to pack away what things she had accumulated while in the hospital.

Blair looked around, not really seeing why they had to stay here. If she was this tired of the hospital surroundings, she could not even begin to fathom how Brooke felt. "I guess," she said, "Just let me go check with the nurse to make sure all your papers are in order and that you're actually cleared to leave."

"Okay, great," Brooke said, smiling widely. "I cannot wait to be out of here and in the sun. I've missed it," she confessed, her voice almost sad.

Blair, not knowing what to say, simply nodded her head and walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

"So here we are," Blair announced when they stopped at a quaint, older building. The units inside had been redone years earlier but still she was nervous about it. It was much smaller than Brooke was used to, but going from the money in her trust fund, she thought this was the best thing for her price range. She just hoped Brooke felt the same way.

Brooke was smiling as soon as the cab stopped. "I love it," she announced, instantly shattering all of Blair's fears.

Blair smiled to herself. She was glad she had pleased her cousin. But it didn't seem like it was the hard feat it used to be. She had practically had a smile on her face since they walked out of the hospital's double doors.

"I'm glad," Blair told her. "You're on the fourth floor. There are only six floors, six units, each floor is one apartment. And each floor has its own terrace. It's not the biggest but it is still a beautiful outdoor space."

"Fabulous," Brooke smiled once more, opening her door and stepping out onto the curb. "Welcome home," she mumbled to herself.

"Oh, and your Super is on the first floor. So if you need anything, he said to just buzz him. He seemed really genuine," Blair told her, as they walked into the building's small lobby and passed the Super's door.

"Good to know," Brooke said, looking around. She almost felt like she was on sensory overload. It was so nice to be away from the sterile environment of grays, and blues, and whites that had surrounded her for such a long time. Just looking at the building's tiled floors and dark wood crown molding was already making her feel so much warmer. She loved it. "I can't wait to see the place," she gushed. She didn't see how it could get much better than this.

"Okay, well right this way," Blair told her, ushering her towards the new elevator.

Once both girls were inside and the doors closed behind them, Blair hit the button for the fourth floor and they were on their way up.

As the elevator opened to reveal a small area and a dark wooden door, Blair handed Brooke her key.

"Here you go," Blair told her as she placed the metal object in her cousin's hand. She had even attached a keychain in the shape of an ornate 'B' to it.

Brooke grasped the key and held it tightly in her palm, feeling its weight. It was the start of her new beginning. "Thanks," She said, putting the key into the lock and opening the door to her new home for the first time.

* * *

"I still can't believe you did all this," Brooke said, laying in the middle of the king sized bed that Blair had picked from her parent's collection for her. The only way she probably would have complained would have been if Blair had picked the bed that had been her parent's. Ick!

"Hmmm, it was nothing," Blair told her with a shrug of her shoulders. She had been enjoying this day so much. She hadn't realized how much she had missed just hanging out with her cousin, her best friend.

All the girls had done was, well, nothing. They changed into pajamas as soon as they got to the apartment. All of Brooke's things had been in storage, Blair had dug them out, but it still hadn't stopped her from splurging on a few new items.

After changing they had gotten straight into bed where they had been watching old movies all afternoon long. They had ordered up Chinese food for lunch, and now with dinner time rolling around, they had thoroughly spoiled that by the ice cream sundaes they were now eating.

"Yes, it was something," Brooke countered, turning onto her stomach so she was looking right into Blair's face. "I mean, it's everything. You went above and beyond for me,"

"Brooke," Blair tried to cut her off. Brooke was getting all sentimental and with Blair's recent stress-level she could tell it wouldn't take much of an emotional display for her to crumble.

"No, let me finish," Brooke said, holding up her spoon at Blair. "And I just wanted to say…" she took s breath and then started again, "That this day has been perfect. I feel like I'm starting to be an actual person again. My memories are still kind of foggy. But I feel like it'll clear soon. But in the mean time, I could actually stay like this forever. This is seriously the life," she told her smiling devilishly. It was Brooke's usual smile when she was having a crazy idea.

Blair ignored Brooke's look not wanting to know just quiet yet what it was all about and said, "Well I couldn't agree more. What more do you need in life besides your best friend, Rocky Road ice cream, and Audrey," and she gestured to all the things mentioned as she spoke.

Brooke smiled back at her. "I don't think there is much more that you could ask for," she agreed. "Except the occasional surprise," she added with a wink.

"Brooke, what's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked, looking skeptically at the brunette who was now lying on her back next to her.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged, clearly being deceptive, as she popped off the bed and headed into the other room.

"Brooke, I don't like that look," Blair called to her as she walked away, making her own way off the bed. "Or that answer for that matter," she added.

Brooke shook her head from side to side, "How did I know you would say that?" She responded with a rhetorical question.

"I don't know," Blair said sarcastically, "Maybe because it's what I always have to say about your plans." She continued to follow Brooke into the kitchen and tentatively watched her open the fridge. When Brooke got an idea, you just never knew what she was going to do.

"And maybe you should," Brooke shrugged, her head still in the fridge Blair had stocked.

Then Brooke turned around and Blair was hit in the face with a glob of Rediwhip.

"Ahhhh!" She squealed, "No fair! You can't just ambush someone with whipped cream!" She yelled, wiping the sugary substance off of her face and flinging it at Brooke.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, dodging what Blair was throwing at her. "Now where would the fun be in telling you?" She asked, giggling.

Blair hadn't seen Brooke this happy in so long, it was hard to be angry. "There better be another can in there," she warned.

"Well you filled this thing, not me," Brooke countered with a shrug, moving away to let Blair have a look.

Blair walked over and began looking through the fridge for what she knew was there. You couldn't make random sundaes unless you stocked up on the necessary toppings. "Aha," she announced when she found another red and white can.

"Meet you on the terrace in five minutes?" Brooke asked, backing away to the glass door that led outside.

"If you make it that far," Blair countered, taking the top off her can and chasing after Brooke with whipped topping leading the way.

* * *

Brooke and Blair set side by side against the stone wall of Brooke's new home. They were a sticky mess, and they were exhausted. But both had to admit, they hadn't had this much fun in as long as they could remember, and for Brooke that wasn't saying too much. But for Blair, it just reminded her of what her life had been missing.

When Brooke was gone, it was as if a piece of Blair had died. But now that Brooke was back, and finding herself once again, it was as if Blair had been given a chance to do the same thing. It could be a fresh start for both girls.

"So did you surrender or what?" Brooke asked, turning to face Blair as much as their whip cream matted heads would allow.

Blair tried to do the same thing. "No way, I heard you screaming for mercy when I had you cornered behind the potted plant," she said.

Brooke shook her head dismissively and turned to look back up at the sky. "I guess that means the food war will have to continue another day," she said.

"I guess so," Blair agreed. All there food fights ended this way, and in reality she liked it. There was always the promise of more to come. And that was something you could hold on to.

"Blair look," Brooke called, snapping the brunette from her thoughts. "A shooting star, hurry, make a wish," she said, already holding her wish in her mind.

"Okay, I got mine," Blair said, looking at where the object was tracing across the skyline.

"Me too," Brooke said, practically before the words could leave Blair's mouth.

And then both girls were silent, as they wished for their heart's desires, like the little girls they were at heart.

* * *

**Sorry it's been forever for this one...I am just losing momentum for it. And honestly, if I don't get some more fan support I don't know how much longer I can keep it up. I hate to be one of "those" people who just beg for reviews, but if I am taking my time to write this, I would hope someone could take a few moments to let me know how they feel about it. And I really don't like to leave stories unfinished, but if I can't get motivated then, well, I just don't know. Plus I have other unpublished fics that are begging to be written so I'm kind of conflicted in the whole thing. But just let me know what you thought. I know this part wasn't too much, but things will start to pick up since Brooke has been released and plus I just needed some Brooke and Blair bonding time. Hope you enjoyed it too! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Unanswered Questions

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl_

* * *

_In Another Life_

**Chapter 21:**

_**Unanswered Questions**_

Blair had had the first shower, and now she was out waiting for Brooke to get cleaned up and they were going to go pick up some ingredients to cook dinner. It was after 9 o'clock, but neither girl cared. The only time clock they were on was their own.

Blair was digging in her purse for her favorite MAC lip gloss when she felt her phone vibrating. She hadn't realized it had been on vibrate all day. Then realizing she hadn't talked to Nathan all day and that he was probably worried, she pulled her phone from her purse, hit the button, and pressed it to her ear without so much as glancing at the screen.

"Finally," an exasperated man voice sighed, only the voice wasn't Nathan.

"Who is this?" Blair asked, not bothering to pull the phone from her ear and look at the screen.

"It's Nate," the voice on the other end of the line said. "Why haven't you been answering your phone? And where's Brooke?" He asked all in one breath. "I go to the hospital to visit and she's nowhere to be found, and then you weren't answering, what am I supposed to be thinking?"

"Nate, calm down," Blair instructed. "I wasn't planning on Brooke being released today either. But she was and then one thing led to another and needless to say I was too busy to stop and check my phone."

"But she's alright?" Nate asked her.

Blair drew in a deep breath. "Yes, she's fine. We're about to make dinner."

"Can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Sorry, she's in the shower," Blair answered, and instantly heard Nate groan. "But I'll have her call when she gets out," she offered as a consolation.

"Thanks," he huffed and hung up the phone in a hurry.

Blair snapped her phone shut and thought about Nate's behavior. To her it seemed a little awkward, but she didn't really know him so who was she to judge.

She scanned her phone for things she missed during the day, a few calls and texts from both Nathan and Nate, as well as one from her mom.

"Man, I was popular today," she said to herself as she picked up the phone to call Nathan back.

* * *

"Were you just talking to someone?" Brooke asked as she emerged from the bathroom. She was towel drying her hair and loving every second of it. Her new shower had been heaven.

"Oh yeah, I had my phone on silent so I missed some of Nathan's calls. He said to tell you hello, and that he hated he had to go back before you were released," Blair answered, lighting up as she talked about the love of her life.

"Awwww, well that was sweet of him," Brooke said. She knew Nathan was a keeper. He was good to Blair, and she loved him. What more could you ask for for your best friend.

"Oh," Blair interjected as if she had previously forgotten something. "And he said you have to come and visit us now at Stanford so we can celebrate properly."

Brooke's eyes lit up at the idea of a celebration. "I would love that!" She squealed!

"Really? Great," Blair enthused. She wasn't sure about how Brooke would feel about leaving so soon after she just got back in the real world, but if she was excited she was all for it.

"Yeah," Brooke reiterated. "What else do I have to do?" She questioned. I mean, she had her whole life ahead of her, but it wasn't like she had any demands on her. She wasn't in college. She was free to go and do as she wished.

Blair shrugged her shoulders, "Good point," she admitted. "But I just thought you might want to get settled. I don't know," she told her.

"Well thanks for looking out for me, but after being confided to one place and having pretty much all of my decisions made for me, it will be good to just see where the wind takes me for awhile," Brooke admitted to her.

Blair nodded her head in acceptance. "I understand," she told her.

"And now, I think the wind is taking me to California," She added, giving her cousin a wide smile, as she bounced on the bed beside her.

* * *

"Man, I've missed homemade pizza," Brooke practically moaned as she took a bite of her concoction she and Blair had created.

"Tell me about it," Blair agreed. She hadn't made homemade pizza in forever. It had been a thing she and Brooke did, and without Brooke, it was just too painful to do it.

"And these fresh peppers just make the cheese pop," Brooke continued to gush. "I mean, I don't know what it is—" Then she was interrupted by the ringing of Blair's phone.

"Where is my phone?" Blair asked, looking around the little nest she had made for herself in one of the armchairs in the living room.

Brooke stood up, "Maybe you left it in the kitchen," she suggested, moving that way.

"No, here it is," Blair said, leaning over and grabbing it off the coffee table before it buzzed onto the floor. "Ugh, it was Nate again," she groaned. "Oops, I forgot to tell you to call him," she added, biting her lower lip and shrugging.

"Well that's fine," Brooke told her. "I'll call him back," she said, reaching her hand out for Blair's phone.

"Good idea," Blair agreed, "Then maybe he'll quit blowing up my phone."

Brooke laughed at her cousin's words as she received the device.

"Oh, and that's something we'll have to do tomorrow," Blair decided.

Brooke looked at her somewhat confused, "What?" She asked her.

"Get you a phone," Blair said slowly, nodding her head with every word. "I can't have people keep trying to get in touch with you through me. And when I leave, I am going to need a way to contact you."

"True," Brooke agreed. "Well I'm going to go call him back. You don't let our dessert pizza burn," she instructed with a point of her finger as she walked onto her apartment's small terrace.

"I'll try not to," Blair called as she watched Brooke step out onto the terrace.

* * *

"Hello," Nate answered his phone on the second ring. He sounded kind of annoyed, but Brooke tried to ignore that.

"Hey," Brooke breathed, and almost instantaneously Nate's mood changed.

"How are you?" He asked, wanting to know everything.

"I'm good, I'm good," Brooke answered, nodding her head even though she knew he couldn't see that, as she sat down on one of her terrace chairs.

Nate drew in a breath. He wanted her to elaborate, but he didn't want to be a pest. "So where are you?" He asked her, "At the hotel with Blair, or your new place?"

"I'm at my new apartment," she told him, "And Nate it's fabulous. You will have to come see what Blair has done with the place. I'm so excited."

"I can tell," he told her, he was picturing her dimpled smile and it was impossible for him not to smile in response.

"You should come visit," She said, biting her lip as she waited for a response. She didn't know why she felt nervous about inviting Nate over to her house. He was one of her oldest and dearest friends after all.

Nate let out a breath. "I wish I could, but I can't right now," He told her, regretting every word. "I'm with Serena at this benefit thing…" he began but let his words trail off.

"No, it's fine," Brooke said, shaking her head from side to side. "It's late and short notice, I understand," she told him. Though she couldn't help but feel jealous hearing that he was with her blonde best friend.

"First thing tomorrow, I'll be there," Nate promised her. "I'll bring breakfast."

"Bagels?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Whatever you want," Nate told her with a laugh. "But I've gotta go. I'm literally being dragged into the auction right now."

"Bye Brooke," She heard a muffled Serena giggle through the phone. Then the line went dead.

"Bye," Brooke said quietly, to no one unparticular, leaning back on the chair's plush pillows and staring into the night sky.

* * *

She wasn't sure if it was because the pain medications hadn't totally left her system or if she had just gotten really bad at sorting out her feelings, but she could not put her finger on what was bothering her right now.

Why was she suddenly feeling jealous of Serena? Never in her life had she felt this way. If anything it was the other way around. She was the one with the big Park Avenue apartment and the gorgeous boyfriend falling at her feet. Only now she had been MIA for a few years and said gorgeous boyfriend was hanging out with her equally gorgeous best friend. Not that they hadn't hung out plenty before, but it seemed different now. Serena seemed different now.

What had happened with them while she was in the hospital? She really didn't want to know, but then again, she didn't think she could not know.

Luckily, she didn't have very long to ponder that dilemma since she was interrupted by the opening of the terrace door.

"Did you fall asleep or something?" Blair asked, coming over and peering down at Brooke. "I was going to come check on you earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt in case you were having phone sex with Nate or something," She tried to joke. "Which I hope you weren't, being on my phone and all." And when Brooke didn't respond, she shrieked, "Brooke, tell me you weren't!" Her face a grimace of horror and disgust.

Brooke had been trying to hold back her laughter; she hadn't really been in the mood with all the thoughts that were swirling in her head. But Blair's expression was simply too much and she couldn't hold her giggles in any longer.

"Don't worry," Brooke began. "It was the opposite of sex, at least for me anyway. He was with Serena."

"So what if he was?" Blair questioned, pushing Brooke's legs out of the way and sitting down.

Brooke just looked at her, a little confused. "Did you not hear what I just said? He was with her at some benefit thing. And I can't help but feeling that it was some kind of date," she admitted, biting on her lower lip nervously.

Blair simply scoffed. "Well that must have been some killer date then. Seeing how Nate has called me all of, I don't know, let me check, five times in the last three hours. And if it was some big important date, it surely shows how interesting Serena is that he is rushing off to talk to you."

"I guess," Brooke shrugged, still not convinced. "Blair," she began, "I just can't help but feeling that there is something there between them. Like maybe they were more than friends to each other while I was in the hospital." She realized that this was actually her worst fear, and she wasn't sure how she would face it if it were true.

"So what if they were," Blair said, blowing it off as if it were nothing. "You're back now, and that changes everything," She told her with a smile.

"Does it?" Brooke asked, not feeling so sure. And that feeling only sunk in as she let a silence settle in between herself and Blair.

* * *

**So I hope there are some people out there still interested in this little story. Sorry it took so long to get this posted. Here is the next part for you all. Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
